


If you told me to

by tinkerbell88



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5SOS boys make an appearance as Niall and Harry's friends, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry and Niall friendship, M/M, More fluff then smut, Mpreg, Past Mpreg, Sex, Top Louis, harry is a dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 55,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkerbell88/pseuds/tinkerbell88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is 19 he has a 3 year old daughter who means the world to him.<br/>His parents kicks him out when he was pregnant he turned to the only place he felt safe The Cookie Jar Bakery & Cafe. The owner Jackie gave him a job and a place to live. </p>
<p>With the help of his best friend Niall he settles into parenthood, He life is simple he has a routine. </p>
<p>All that changes when he lays eyes on a customer who just might be the most beautiful person Harry's ever seen, can he have it all or will the fact that he is a parent mean he can't have the perfect guy as well.</p>
<p>*******I will be updating slowly im very sorry for the delay things have been crazy for me and this is what got left behind but im back reading fanfic and excited to continue writing this*******</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cookie Jar Bakery & Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me one night when i couldn't sleep hope you enjoy <33 
> 
> The first chapter is long and all back story. Chapter 2 the real story will start :)
> 
>  
> 
> ~No one is too old for fairytales~

~Flashback 3 Years earlier~

This is not how his life was meant to go he wasn't meant to be alone in this, his parents were meant to support him. Instead he was wandering around with his backpack and duffle bag filled with his clothes and books and nowhere to go. He couldn't go to his best friends place because Niall and his family had gone back to Mullingar for 2 weeks its starting to get late now as Harry looks around his eyes fall to a familiar shop 

The Cookie Jar Bakery & Cafe

Maybe Jackie will give him a cup of tea or something, she is always so nice to Harry and Niall when they go in. Lets them sweep the floors for tea and biscuits. Sighing Harry starts to cross the street and steps into the bakery, the little bell above the door chimes to announce his arrival he breathes deep and is hit with the smell of baking cookies it smells so homely to him. 

"Sorry we are closed" Jackie starts as she rounds the corner from the kitchen "Hey Harry how are you dear?" she turns around to grab out a tea cup and plate then pours him a tea while Harry puts the duffle bag and backpack down on one of the tables near the counter before sliding into the chair. 

"Hey Jackie" He doesn't know how to answer the question _How am i_ he thinks _pregnant and homeless so i guess terrible covers it_ he doesn't know how to say that though. He just looks at Jackie walking over to the table and putting 2 tea cups and a small plate of biscuits down before she locks the door and switches the sign to closed. 

Harry looks around at the bakery, him and Niall have been coming here for years they always stopped in on their way home from school and spent what little money they had on sweets. They are both from low income family having grown up on the estate a few blocks away but Jackie knew they were sweet kids and always gave them 2 cookies for the price of one so they didn't have to share or let them take the rubbish out for a cupcake or 2. it wasn't until Harry turned 16 and she let him help her one day in the kitchen baking that she realised how much natural talent he had. Sometimes now he would come to the bakery and just help her bake, she loved the company and especially loved the help. 

"Harry sweetheart drink your tea before it goes cold" She smiled at him 

As Harry took a sip of tea his eyes filled with tears he couldn't hold it in any longer and he let a little sob slip through. 

"Whats the matter Harry?" Jackie looked over at him and noticed the bags for the first time "Did something happen at home?" 

"They kicked me out" Harry said through tears "Im not allowed there anymore" 

"What why?" 

"They umm they found the test and they yelled and called me names an-" Harry started to really cry now remembering them finding the pregnancy test and yelling at him calling him a dirty fag and making him leave. His dad and step mum looked at him with such hate telling him to leave and never come back. 

"What test?" 

Harry looked up at Jackie would she be angry to would she call him names and kick him out of the bakery as well. He hadn't even been able to speak to Niall there was no mobile reception where he was. The only person he had told was Gavin the father of Harry's baby and he just laughed at Harry and said get rid of it. So he told a deep breathe and looked at her again "The pregnancy test" it was barely a whisper but Jackie had heard it.

She looked shocked for a minute before composing herself "And they kicked you out?" she reached over and took Harry's hand in hers "Those's arseholes" She looked at Harry's bags again "What are you going to do now?" 

"I don't know" *Hiccup* "Ive got no where to go" *Hiccup* the tears were falling again as Harry tried to think of somewhere he could go, thats the problem with only having one friend when you can't go to them your screwed. "Niall is in ireland right now so i can't" *Hiccup* "can't go there" 

"You can stay upstairs honey, I'm not going to let you roam the streets" Her eyes fell to Harrys tummy "What about?" She gestured to his tummy. "Are you going to keep it?" Her eyes were full of concern 

"I don't know" Harry hung his head as a fresh wave of tears came he couldn't think about getting rid of it as Gavin had put it but he was 16 and now homeless what choice did he really have. "I ca- I'm onl- i don't know"

Jackie pulled him in for a hug his head fell to her shoulder while she rubbed circles on his back and kissed the top of his head as she said "Its ok sweetheart we will figure it out" Jackie didn't have any family she was divorced and wasn't able to have kids, she felt protective over Harry and Niall they were sweet kids who made her day every time they came in she cared about them a lot. She knew Harry had it tough at home his dad wasn't exactly going to win awards for father of the year and his step mum was a bitch but she couldn't believe they would kick him out. 

"What about the father?" 

"He told me…he told me to...get rid of it." Harry looked down at his hands "But i don- I don't think i can"

Gavin was 2 years older then Harry they meet at a party a few weeks before. Harry thought he was hot with his blonde hair styled into a mohawk he was a classic jock and he had charmed Harry that night telling him how fit he was, they had exchanged numbers and almost every text Gavin sent made Harry blush, he was swept up in the attention he didn't realise that Gavin just wanted to sleep with him not be with him long term. They had only slept together once Gavin took his virginity then had gone away with his family on holiday so 5 weeks later when Harry found out his was pregnant he had gone to Gavin's to tell him only to be told to 'get rid of it' and the door slamming in his face. 

"You think you want to keep the baby?" Jackie asked as Harry sat up from her shoulder and drunk the rest of his tea

"I..yes, but how am i going to do this?" Harry wiped the tear tracks away, He never thought he could actually get rid of his baby he just couldn't do that. 

"We can figure that out tomorrow but now i think you need a good nights sleep" With that she picked up the tea cups and handed Harry the 2 biscuit off the plate to eat while she put cups in the sink when she came back she picked up Harrys bags and motioned for him to follow her. At the back of the bakery through the kitchen and outside there was a landing which had a staircase, He followed Jackie up the stairs to a landing where she opened a door. 

When Jackie opened the door she stepped inside and flicked the lights on, There was a lounge room with a small kitchen and dining area off to one side and a small hallway with 2 doors one leading to a bedroom the other a bathroom. 

"You can stay here Harry, there is a bed in there and i think there are towels in the hall cupboard." Jackie looked around before adding "Its not much but its a roof over your head the rest we can figure out tomorrow ok" She smiled at Harry before leaning in to hug him. "Have you eaten yet? its almost 9pm?" Harry shook his head. "Ok ill be back with some food why don't you have a quick shower to wash the day away."

Harry put his bags in the bedroom before crossing to the hall cupboard where he pulled out a towel and made his way to the bathroom. He found a packet of unopened soap in the medicine cabinet before he striped off and stepped into the shower letting the hot water wash away some of his stress and worries. His hands rested on his stomach _Its going to be ok little bean, i think we can make it_

The next morning once Harry woke up and dressed he went down to the bakery to talk to Jackie, There was a break in customers so Jackie told him her plan. 

"You can live up there and work here for me" Harry must have looked really shocked because she continued "I won't charge you rent for that place and ill pay you for your shifts here. i need someone anyway its getting to much on my own."

"Seriously?" Harry was more then happy with that arrangement he loved baking and the flat was nice it needed a spring clean but it was nice he might be able to make it work. 

"Of course honey, i always told you if you wanted a job i would hire you, your a natural at baking. Plus that place has been empty for ages i didn't want to rent it out to some stranger and this way i know you are safe." 

That was all the convincing Harry needed he threw himself at Jackie and gave her the biggest hug he could manage. _see we're going to be ok little bean_ Harry couldn't explain it but since he said out loud to Jackie he couldn't get rid of his baby he already felt different, she didn't scream or yell at him she just accepted it made him feel ok for wanting to keep his little bean. 

"You need to take these" She gave him a tablet "Its a pregnancy vitamin i grab them this morning from the chemist and you need to see a doctor today, Do you want me to come with you?" 

Harry nodded "but only if you can" Harry did want her there he felt awkward and maybe they would judge him for been so young he needed someone to hold his hand. 

"No problem why don't you ring and make an appointment and ill close the bakery for that time" 

~~~

3 days later Niall came running into the bakery "Your parents kicked you out! why?" Niall wasn't good at subtle or quiet he was loud and 100 miles an hour but the most loyal friend you could ever want. 

"Umm maybe come upstairs ill tell you?" Harry looked at Jackie to make sure it was fine of him to leave mid shift she nodded, smiling understanding Harry needed to tell Niall all about this. 

Once upstairs Harry didn't know how to tell Niall so he just handed him the ultrasound picture the doctor had given him, He chewed his lip as Niall put the pieces together eyes landing on Harrys tummy. "Your pregnant!" Niall's eyes flicked between the picture and his tummy. "What..how..who..when..what!" Harry bit back a laugh 

"Well do i really need to explain how?" He smiled at Niall 

"No you twat just processing i know how but no" It dawned on Niall who "Not Gavin he is such a…well i mean what did he say" 

"He told me to get rid of it" 

"That douchebag!" Niall looked at Harry's tummy again "Your keeping it?" Niall was always direct he didn't sugar coat things. 

"Yep, Jackie is letting me stay here and gave me a job in the bakery" Harry smiled he was coming to terms with the fact that he was going to be parent, once he saw that ultrasound picture and knew it was real he felt so much love for his little bean. 

Niall dropped his head down to Harry's tummy he put one hand on it "Hey little one I'm your uncle Niall" Harry was shocked that Niall reacted like that he thought Niall might try to talk him out of it maybe tell him he was crazy. Niall looked back up at Harry to see him crying "Hey man what wrong?" He said pulling Harry into a hug

"Your the best friend ever" Harry said through his tears "Seriously i thought you would try to tell me I'm crazy or something" 

"No way your my best mate i alway will support you" Niall looked back at the ultrasound picture smiling 

~~~

3 and a half Months later 

"Do you get to find out the sex in this ultrasound?" Niall asked 

"Yep I'm 19 weeks today so they should be able to tell me the sex" 

"Whats your due date again?" 

"October 27th" Harry turned to look at Niall "what do you think the sex is?" 

"I think little bean is a girl" Niall put his hand on Harry tummy's feeling the baby move a bit "I wish i could come to the ultrasound but I've got school" Niall frowned. 

"You coming to the bakery after school though right, so i can show you the pictures?" 

"Try and stop me!" _I really do have the best friend ever_ "I do have work tonight though from 4 till 8 so ill come straight after school then go to work and come over with pizza after work sound good?" 

"Perfect see you after school Ni" 

"See ya Haz" Niall rubbed Harrys baby bump one more time "See you later little bean" 

Harry went back to work serving at the counter till Niall mum Maura showed up at 11 to take Harry to his appointment. Since Niall told his parents they had been fantastic they told Harry if they had the room they would of had him move in with them but they only had a 2 bedroom place Niall already shared with his older brother Greg but Maura and Bobby had been amazing in supporting Harry he knew how lucky he was. 

It was only when he was laying on the exam table having the ultrasound gel squirted on that he felt nervous he didn't know why but finding out the sex was nerve racking, even though he could stop using gender neutral names and start buying the things he needed. He was nervous he had been waiting for this for ages. 

"Are you finding out the sex today?" Harry's doctor, Dr Fraser asked looking up at Harry who nodded to nerves to say anything "Ok ill just check the measurement and make sure everything is good then we can have a peak at the sex." 

Harry couldn't help but stare at his baby on the screen it always made his heart melt to see, He looked over at Maura who had tears in her eyes. 

"Theres the heart beat" Dr Fraser smiled at Harry and Maura once the heartbeat played out 

"Can i record that on my phone, Niall really wants to hear it but he can't make it with school" Harry asked pulling his phone out

"Sure thing" Dr Fraser smiled Harry had told her about Niall so he knew she was aware Niall was his friend and not the father.

"Oh he will love that Harry" Maura said wiping her eyes. Harry pressed recored while everyone stayed quiet for a minute.

"Ok so you ready for the sex now Harry?" Dr Fraser asked again to make sure

"Yep" Harry nodded as Maura grabbed his hand

"Its a girl" 

"A girl" Harry smiled "My little bean is a girl" Harry was crying tears of happiness 

"Oh how precious a girl" Maura hugged Harry the best she could and cried as well. 

"Ok that all for today ill see you in 1 month for a checkup" Dr Fraser printed off a few pictures while Harry cleaned off his bump. 

3 hours later Niall came bouncing into the shop, Harry had asked Maura not to tell Niall she of course said she would let Harry do that when she hugged him goodbye. 

"You didn't message me, Do you have any idea what its like waiting for this news Harry! i couldn't concentrate at all!" Niall scowled at Harry 

"Sorry Niall i wanted to tell you in person" Harry said as Jackie came out from the kitchen.

"Tell him upstairs Harry" She said giving then both a Ham and cheese roll and directing them to the back door. 

Niall ran up the stairs "Hurry up Harry!" He said once he was at the top and opening the door to Harry's flat. Once Harry got to the flat Niall was already pacing the floor 'Come on tell me whats little bean?" 

Harry laughed pulling out his phone "I got this for you as well Ni" Harry played the recording of little beans heartbeat.

"Is that..That not…" Niall had tears in his eyes as he put his hand on Harrys bump.

"Yep thats her heartbeat" Niall's head shot up 

"Her! Little bean is a girl!" Niall looked at harry with wide eyes as Harry nodded "Play it again" 

So Harry did he played the heartbeat recording a few times as Niall rubbed his baby belly once it stopped Niall leaned down close "Hey princess its your uncle Niall, me and your dad we are going to look after you i promise" When Niall looked up at Harry they both had tears in their eyes. _I really do have the best friend ever_

"Ni i wanted to ask you" Niall wiped his eyes as he looked at Harry "Your my best friend you have stuck with me since kindergarten you have always been there for me, Will you be her god father?" 

"Of course!" Niall didn't have to think twice about it Harry was his best friend and he already loved little bean so much it was a no brainer. He threw his arms around Harry and hugged him, he caught a glimpse of the time on his watch "Shoot i have to get to work ill see you after yeah?" 

"Yeah of course" 

"Take care of my princess for me!" Niall yelled as he ran out the door and down the stairs. 

~~~

4 and a half months later on October 13th 

"Jackie" Harry called out as he came down the stairs "I think i need to go the hospital" 

"Oh my god really!" Jackie spun around "Ill call Maura now and get Jessie to take over for me till close" 

"Yep I'm having contractions every 15 maybe 20 minutes" Harry woke up that morning with some pains but he knew from the books he was reading that he could have Braxton hicks. Harry was 38 weeks so even if it was early labour he knew not to freak out until they were regular so he had a shower ate some breakfast, folded and organised all of Little beans clothes before he was to uncomfortable to do anymore 

Over the past 4 months he had managed to get everything Little bean needed, Niall had a job working in a pizza shop and he made it his mission to spoil her, which worked out well because Harry needed to buy things like a cot, a pram, bottles, formula, nappies, a play gym and all that important stuff but there is only so much he had to spend on luxuries and cute things just because he wanted them he needed to be smart with his money so Niall bought her teddies and cute clothes and adorable little shoes for her. 

Has Harry mentioned he has the best friend in the world. 

Harry had promised Niall that he would text him when he went to the hospital, Niall didn't care what he missed out on at school he wouldn't miss his god daughter been born no way in hell. 

Hazza: On my way to the hospital with Jackie 

Niall got the text during 4th period squealing a little in excitement Niall packed his stuff up told his teacher he was going and walked out of the classroom. On his way out he called his mum who raced over to pick him up and take him to the hospital to be with his best friend. 

When Niall got to the hospital Harry was 5 cm dilated and in some serious pain. Niall was a bundle of nervous energy he hated seeing his best friend in that much pain but at the same time he knew thats how little bean was going to be born so he also wanted Harry to hurry up although when he said that to Harry his reaction had been "Do you think i want it to take this long!" 

Dr Fraser came to check on Harry a few hours later and announced it was time to push so Niall might want to wait in the waiting room. 

"No way in hell am i leaving Harry to do this by himself" Niall didn't want his best friend going through this alone he was going to be there for him no matter what just like he knew Harry would be for him. 15 minutes of pushing and little bean was born weighing 7pound exactly. After she had been cleaned up and placed in Harry's arms Niall asked her name.

"Her name is Hadley Belle Styles" Harry smiled down at his daughter 

"Thats beautiful Haz" Niall had tears in his eyes 

"Want to hold her?" Harry asked Niall who's eyes light up 

"Yeah" he said as he sat on the bed next to Harry who handed Hadley to him 

Niall looked down at Hadley she was smushy and beautiful "she's beautiful, Im proud of you Haz" Niall couldn't take his eyes off little Hadley she was perfect and Niall was so incredibly honoured to be her godfather he knew from that day forward he would do everything in his power to make sure she was happy and safe. 

Both of Niall's parents, his brother Greg and Jackie came in to see Hadley and Harry realised that even though his dad and step mum didn't want her, Hadley would still have family who loved her she had Niall's family and Jackie she wasn't going to miss out with them around. 

When it was time for Harry and Hadley to leave the hospital Niall brought in a onsie with a irish flag printed on it for her to wear home Harry smiled as he put Hadley in it _She is lucky to have him._  
Jackie took them home from the hospital with Niall in tow he said he wanted to be there for her first car ride and first night home in case Harry needed help with anything. 

2 weeks later it was halloween and Niall came running up the stairs dressed as Tigger with a Piglet outfit for Hadley to wear, Harry laughed at Niall "She can't even go trick or treating you know?" 

"I know its just so cute how could i not Haz" Niall laughed while changing Hadley into her piglet outfit "We are going to take lots of pictures to embarrass her with when she is older is all" 

For Hadley's first christmas Harry brought a small tree for their flat and some presents mainly just baby toys and some new clothes after all its not like she knew what was going on Harry just wanted to be able to take a picture of them in front of a tree with some presents to remember it by. He baked a christmas cake for christmas day at the Horan's and made sure to buy them all a small present for having him and Hadley over on christmas. Jackie was flying to spain for a week leaving on christmas morning so they had dinner on christmas eve and exchanged presents then. 

As soon as Jackie dropped Harry and Hadley off at Niall's place on christmas morning Hadley was taken out of his arms and dressed in a christmas dress Harry just laughed he should of known Niall loved nothing more then dressing Hadley up. The Horan's spoiled both Harry and Hadley it was the best christmas Harry had ever had when the night was over Maura drove Harry, Hadley and Niall back to his place and Niall stayed with him for a few days. Niall loved helping with Hadley he would even get up in the middle of the night so Harry could get some sleep. Harry often heard Niall singing Hadley to sleep tonight he was singing 'Hallelujah' in a soft slow way that made her fall fast asleep. 

As the months past and Hadley grew Niall would spend all his free time at Harrys flat, most of the time watching Hadley so Harry could work in the bakery its not that Niall cared though he loved spending time with Hadley he would play his guitar for her and sing while she stared at him in fascination. She was getting mobile now crawling around and getting into everything so Niall spent most of his time laying on the ground while she crawled all over him doing her adorable little baby giggle and chewing on his nose. Niall had a folder on his phone full of pictures of Hadley by herself or with Harry or himself and his family, he was going to get them all printed off and make Harry a photo album for her first birthday. 

More then once Harry would get in the shower while Niall was there and when he come out Niall would be asleep with Hadley on his chest Harry always took a photo to remember those times. Whenever Niall would take her out for a walk he would always change her into one of 'his' outfits and snap a dozen pictures, today she was wearing a boston celtics onsie and a beanie snapback Niall had found "See Haz adorable!" 

Hadley was 10 months old before Harry left her overnight with Maura and Bobby, They had watched her during the day many times while Harry worked but Niall had got Harry and himself tickets to the script for Harry birthday (this was the earliest concert he could get even though Harry's birthday was 6 months ago.) Even though Harry was nervous to leave her he had the best time at the concert they didn't get back to his flat till 1am Harry enjoyed the interrupted sleep he got that night. 

Hadley was 11 months old when he saw Gavin, Niall and him where at the park with Hadley enjoying the fresh air when Gavin came over to him "I thought i told you to get rid of it" He said pointing at Hadley. 

Harrys heart fell he had always hoped that maybe one day Gavin would want to know his kid he didn't hold any romantic ideas for them just that maybe Hadley could know her father but that was gone now. "It was my choice, i choose to keep her" He sounded braver then he felt but he had to stand up for his daughter. 

"Don't expect money from me i didn't want it I'm not paying for it!" Gavin snapped crossing his hands over his chest

"I don't want your money if you don't want to be part of her life then fine don't be but you need to sign paperwork to say that" Harry wanted to cut all ties with him if he signed away his parental rights then he could never change his mind and take Hadley away. 

"Fine bring me the paperwork ill sign it" With that he stormed away. Niall ended up taking the paperwork and getting him to sign it he didn't want Harry to have to do that. On the way back he stopped at a toys r us and brought Hadley her birthday presents laughing to himself at how much he was spoiling her but they only turn 1 once so why not. 

Hadley's first birthday was a small gathering at the local park, Niall's family and Jackie were there and some mums and dads with their 1 year olds from the play group Harry takes Hadley to every week. Harry made a winnie the pooh themed cake and Niall never stopped taking pictures. Once the party was over Niall helped Harry take everything back to his place and once Hadley was out for the night Niall gave Harry the photo album while Harry looked through the album seeing Hadley growing up in photos he cried happy tears this was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him. 

It was tradition for Jackie to spend the week over christmas somewhere tropical so Harry and her would have their little christmas before she would leave on christmas eve and then go to the Horan's for Christmas day where Hadley would be spoiled rotten by them and everyone would have a great time watching Hadley play with her new toys. She started calling Maura and Bobby Nanny M and Granddad Bobby, Niall of course was uncle Niall or just Nially, Greg was uncle Greg and Jackie was Nanny J. They loved the titles Hadley had graced them with, 

When she was 2 Harry knew he needed to move from the 1 bedroom apartment, as much as he loved it Hadley was almost out of the cot and needed her own room, He told jackie that he needed to move out she of course understood and he started looking for a place, He found one that was only 1 street behind the bakery it was a 3 bedroom semi detached and Niall instantly offered to move in with them. It worked perfectly Niall had finished high school and was doing collage online he was studying small business management and worked at the bakery with Harry one of them was always able to drop Hadley of and pick her up from preschool. 

As Hadley grew up she looked more and more like Harry, She had big green eyes, curly light brown hair and a big smile complete with dimples just like her daddy, She loved to dance and sing but also loved to sit and draw, Niall was teaching her to play the guitar and football lucky for her she seemed to inherit Gavin's coordination as Harry had none and could fall over his own feet walking whereas Hadley could kick a ball up the field and dance around to music in her dance classes like it was nothing. All in all she was a very happy kid who had her makeshift family who loved her more then anything. 

Now that Hadley was 3 she loved dressing up as much as Niall loved dressing her up, so this year they took her trick or treating dressed up as Thor including a tutu while Harry dressed up as Captain America and Niall as Ironman and Greg came along as Hulk (At the moment Hadley's favourite movie was the avengers). 

Niall loved his time with Hadley, Harry worked the later shift preparing things for the morning a few nights a week so Niall looked after Hadley.

"Uncle Ni" Hadley looked up from her drawing 

"Yeah little bean?" Niall stirred the pasta sauce before turning to look at Hadley.

"Can we watch movies tonight?" Hadley smiled at Niall 

"Yeah what did you wanna watch?" 

"Ummm…aladdin!" Hadley's eyes were hopeful 

"If you eat your dinner we can" After dinner Niall and Hadley settled on the couch to watch aladdin when Harry got home they were both asleep Hadley curled up next to Niall with her head on his chest, Harry made sure to snap a picture before picking his daughter up and carrying her upstairs to her bed. Then he went downstairs to wake Niall he knew that if he let him sleep on the couch he would wake up in the morning with a bad back. 

"Niall hey wake up" 

"Haz hey whats up?" Niall sat up slowly taking in the empty lounge room "You took Hadley up yeah?" 

"Yeah thanks for watching her i got the cake finished and all the bread ready for tomorrow" 

"You know i love that girl like she was my own. You don't have to thank me man i love doing it" 

"I know, we are truly lucky to have you in our lives" Harry smiled at Niall "Better get off to bed we both have work tomorrow" 

~~~

"Is that french toast i smell?" Niall came into the dining room where Harry was serving french toast on 3 plates 

"I helped uncle Niall!" Hadley beamed at Niall

"You did?" Niall smiled back at his goddaughter "Im sure its going to be the best french toast I've ever had then" He said as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. 

"Daddy did most but i dunked the bread" Hadley nodded to herself 

"Well thats the most important part princess" Niall winked at her taking a bite "Yum! best ever!" 

"Daddy are you taking me to school today?" Hadley asked Harry 

"Of course sweetheart ill come pick you up from Nanny J's and take you when its time" Harry and Niall needed to open the bakery at 7am but Harry would step out at 9am to take Hadley to school. Once they had finished their food they grabbed Hadley school bag and made there way out the back gate and across the road to the back of the bakery, Niall went in the back door after hugging Hadley goodbye then Harry took her upstairs to the little apartment where Jackie now lived. 

"Nanny J" Hadley said as soon as Jackie opened the door "I made french toast this morning!" 

"Did you wow all by yourself?" Jackie smiled at her "put your bag down honey i have the cartoons on the TV for you" 

"Thanks Jackie ill be back just before 9" 

"Harry dear we do this every morning you don't need to say thanks you know i love my mornings with her" 

"i know, I better get down there before Niall burns something" Harry joked before heading down the stairs 

Harry was busy serving customer while Niall was icing cupcakes in the back, the morning rush was almost over when the bell above the door chimed to let Harry know someone just came in, He looked up to greet the customer but the words got stuck in the throat the guy was gorgeous he had caramel hair styled in a messy quiff and piercing blue eyes, Harry cleared his throat "Welcome to the cookie jar how can i help you" Harry smiled at the beautiful stranger 

At those words Louis looked at the guy behind the counter _Jesus christ_ Louis shook his head slightly to try to think straight well not straight because holy hell he had never seen someone so flawless before, but at least to order his breakfast without embarrassing himself "Can i get a croissant please?" He let his eyes trail down the servers torso while he was distracted getting Louis order when the beautiful server finished bagging his order and placed it on the counter he smiled at Louis 

_Oh god dimples_ "Thanks" Louis pulled the money and placed it on the bench just as someone yelled from the kitchen. 

"Harry need your help when you get a chance" the guy yelled back "One sec Ni" 

_His name is Harry_ Louis thought this guy was perfect with his curly brown hair and gorgeous green eyes, he had a slow deep voice that rattled in his chest and his dimpled smile gave Louis goosebumps. Louis picked up his croissant and flashed Harry his best smile before turning around and leaving the bakery. 

_Think I've found a new place for breakfast_ Louis smirked to himself before starting his car and heading towards his work.


	2. There's this thing that you do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis talks to Zayn about Harry  
> Harry talks to Niall about Louis 
> 
> Some adorable moments with Hadley :) Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting into the story now :)

Louis waited almost 10 minutes before calling Zayn, He needed to tell someone about Harry _Gorgeous fallen angel Harry_ Louis had decided that Harry was indeed a fallen angel nothing that beautiful could be good for you.

Sighing Louis fished out his phone from his skinny jeans, Zayn picked up the call after a few rings.

"Hello"

"Zayn"

"Yeah Lou whats up?"

"I just saw perfection and had a really good croissant"

"What are you talking about?"

"Liam had a early PT session this morning so he wasn't there to make me breakfast, so i stopped at a bakery" Louis paused thinking about how close Zayn's studio was to the bakery "near your studio actually"

"Yeah" Louis knew Zayn had continued doing whatever he was doing before Louis called by the one word reply everyone knew Louis tended to be dramatic.

"Yeah anyway the guy serving was…well he was prettier then you Zayn." Louis smirked he knew that would get his attention

"What? thats not nice Lou"

"Haha anyway he was beautiful, seriously he…he oh Zayn why…why did i go in there now i can't stop thinking about him and we shared all of 10 words! god his voice-just Zayn help me!" Louis covered his eyes with his hand.

"Lou sounds to me like your crushing hard on a guy you meet for all of 2 minutes, You sure you aren't making this bigger in your head…" Louis got quiet for a minute

"No Zayn he literally took my breath away, i got goosebumps when he smiled" Louis sighed just thinking about him "Only one way to be sure though" He smiled

"How?"

"Breakfast tomorrow" Just then students started to file in to his classroom "Anyway got to go class is starting"

He heard Zayn sigh "Bye Lou"

"Bye Zayn"

Louis was in the middle of his first year as a fully qualified drama teacher at the local high school, He had moved to the area from the other side of town with his best friends Liam and Zayn. It had worked out well when Louis got the job at the high school, Zayn found a space for his studio and Liam got a job as a personal trainer at the gym they rented a nice 3 bedroom place, Louis enjoyed living with his 2 best friends they knew him better then anyone else did plus they put up with his flair for the dramatics.

 

"Whats the matter Ni? Harry came into the kitchen

"Your always better at the presentation then me..Help" Niall was trying to make the cupcake icing look as good as when Harry did it.

"They look fine, Anyway I've got to get Hadley to preschool" Harry tipped his head to the front of the shop "Watch the counter for me please" Shooting Niall as smile

"You know your dimples don't work on me Haz" Niall laughed as the bell to the bakery chimed to let him know he needed to serve now.

Harry run up the stairs to Jackies flat and collected Hadley, He walked her to the preschool that was only 2 blocks away and helped her hang her bag and coat up on her hook.

"Bye daddy" She flung her arms around his neck

He hugged her back "You be a good girl today and have fun"

"Does uncle Niall pick me up today?"

"Yeah little bean, Daddy has to make a special cake today so uncle Niall will pick you up" He kissed her forehead before she ran off to play with her friends.

As Harry was walking back to the bakery he noticed his step mum on the other side of the road coming out of a shop, she looked over at him and turned her head away quickly with a look of disgust on her face. Over the past 3 years Harry had ran into his father and step mum a few times they never once apologised for kicking him out or even acknowledged Hadley, They made it very clear that they wanted nothing to do with them so he left it at that.

As Harry stepped into the bakery through the back door he heard Niall singing like he always did when he swept the floor. "Hey Ni"

"Hey Haz are you right to finish the caramel tarts?"

"yeah no problem" Harry made his way into the kitchen to continue the tarts while Niall continued to clean during the morning lull.

You would think that working together and living together would put a strain on their friendship but it was the opposite they were like ying and yang, Where Niall was all noise and energy, taking fast and never sitting still he loved nothing more then kicking the football around, Harry was calm and patience with his slow drawl way of speaking and fluid movement who loved the precision of baking. Hadley bounced between them; sometimes kicking the football around the backyard with her uncle and sometimes cooking in the kitchen with her dad she was one of those kids who could do anything.

And Harry did loved baking, something about how precise you need to be how much control he held over what he was doing or maybe making something so delicious just from a few ingredients and making people smile. He got lost in a world of flour, measurements, baking trays, timing and balance he didn't even need a recipe to make some of the bakeries best selling savoury bread; coming up with combinations like sweetchili, basil and cheese scrolls that had people turning around once they took a bite and ordering another. Just as Jackie had predicted Harry was a natural he was at home in the kitchen.

Once Harry finished the tart he started on the dough of the savour rolls they were a big seller in the afternoon; today he choose pizza flavours mixing in some chopped up pepperoni and cheese with a dash of Italian herbs and a few streaks of pizza sauce then folding them into little rolls. Once they were in the oven he knew it was time to start on the special order cake that would take him the rest of the shift to bake and a few hours tomorrow to ice and decorate.

Niall walked through the kitchen without Harry even looking up from the cake batter he was preparing he went up the stairs to get Jackie knowing he had to leave to pick up Hadley and with Harry busy baking someone needed to serve during the after school rush.

"See ya Haz" Niall said as he went past the kitchen to grab his snap back

"Huh..what?" Harry looked up from his cake batter

"Im off to pick up Hadley from school was going to take her for afternoon tea"

"Oh is it that time already?" Harry looked at his phone in his pocket abit shocked that it was already 3pm, He went back to the cake batter while Niall slipped out the door.

"Uncle Niall!" Hadley's voice rung out through the preschool "Bye Maddie, bye Cassidy!" Hadley waved to her friends before jumping into Niall's arms and throwing her arms his neck and hugging him tightly

They made there way to an ice-cream shop and ordered their banana split and 2 milkshakes Hadley getting strawberry and Niall getting vanilla.

"So Princess, How was your day?" Niall asked as they sat down in the booth to eat their ice-cream.

"Was good" Hadley looked up at Niall "but when I played with the trucks in the sandpit…Jack said…he said i can't" Hadley looked down

"Why did he say that?"

"He said…I'm a girl and girls can't play with trucks or play…foo-..football" Hadley was close to tears Niall could tell and it broke his heart "But i wa-..want to"

"Oh little bean you can play with trucks and play football doesn't matter that your a girl" Niall hated seeing her sad especially over something like this.

"But he sai-" *Hiccup* "Girls play with do-" *Hiccup* "with dolls not trucks" Hadley was proper crying now it was breaking Niall's heart.

"Don't listen to him ok, you can play with whatever toys you want" Niall smiled as Hadley looked up at him her bottom lip shaking a bit. "Don't i always play princess tea party with you?" Hadley nodded smiling "See you can play with whatever you want"

Once they were done with the ice-cream they went into the music shop to pick up his new guitar before heading home.

"Uncle Nially" Hadley came running into the lounge room

"Yeah"

"Can we play trucks" Hadley asked with a smile on her face

''Of course we can" Niall smiled at her

"But can we wear princess crowns?" Hadley looked up at Niall with big hopeful eyes

Niall smiled _Thats my girl_ "As long as i can wear the pink one"

"Deal!" Hadley squealed as she run upstairs to get the crowns and then came then running back through and out the back door Niall had been holding open for her. They played trucks in the sandpit for while till Harry came home

"Daddy!" Hadley jumped up and attached herself to Harry's leg "Can i help you make dinner?"

"Of course" Hadley followed Harry inside and helped him bread the chicken for the schnitzel, while Harry cooked the the schnitzel Hadley sat and watched Niall tuning his new guitar.

Once dinner and bath time was finished Harry was sitting on the edge of Hadley's bed reading her a story when he felt a small hand on his arm. He looked from the book to Hadley

"Your the best daddy ever" She said sleepily before closing her eyes.

Harry leaned down to kiss her forehead and whispered "Your the best little bean ever i love you"

"Tea?" Harry called through to the lounge room once he was back downstairs

"Yes please" Niall got up and walked into the kitchen

"Some kid at school told Hadley she couldn't play with trucks cause she's a girl" Niall said while sitting on one of the stools at the breakfast bar

"Really?" Harry handed Niall his cup

"Yep i told her she can play with whatever she wants, Even pointed out how i play princess tea parties with her" Niall laughed

"Thanks Ni, I hate how some kids think that way" He took a sip of his tea "They should be able play with whatever they want, why should it matter if its a boys toy or not" Harry sighed it really bugged him. Some people told Harry he shouldn't let her play with superhero toys and they got a few funny looks and remarks on halloween when she was dress up as Thor, But Harry didn't see toys or movies as Boys and Girls ones, he just saw them as toys and movies.

"Completely agree" Niall finished his tea in one long sip "If i want to play princess dress up why should it matter if I'm a guy?"

Both Niall and Harry laughed "Hey Ni, Do you think…um nevermind"

"What?" Niall raised his eyebrows at Harry he knew that Harry wanted to ask something but was shy about it.

"Do you think it would be weird if i started dating?"

"What! our platonic relationship isn't enough for you!" Niall smirked at Harry, more then once people had thought they were a couple that Hadley was their child you couldn't really blame people even though Hadley was almost a clone of Harry, her hair was more a wavy curl, it was a light brown and her eyes where more of a lighter green then emerald green like Harry's. They understood why people thought they could be a couple with a child. Niall was also just a naturally affectionate person he didn't understand personal space like most people.

"You know i love our friendship Ni, it means so much to me but I'm just not attracted to you like that" Harry smiled at Niall there was never any sort of romantic feeling between them Niall was his brother as far as he was concerned.

"Yeah curly hair just doesn't do it for me sorry Haz" Niall joked back at him with a smile "Seriously though why do you ask?''

"Just Hadley's 3 now and i mean..i ju…would it confuse her?"

"Na i think she would understand, i wouldn't introduce her to someone unless you were sure it was real. Its a lot to process though dating someone with a kid, It changes the whole relationship most people aren't cut out for it especially this young" Niall looked at Harry and saw something flash in his eyes. "Why did you meet someone? Tell me!"

"I didn-, its not like that, this guy came into the bakery this morning and he was breathtaking." Harry smiled just remembering his beautiful blue eyes and cheeky smile. "Just got me thinking maybe, you know it would be nice to have someone."

"Ohhh tell me about him?" Niall leaned forward on his elbows this was the first guy Harry had been interested in since Gavin.

"His hair is kinda caramel coloured and was in a messy quiff, umm he had really beautiful blue eyes…an-"

"Better then mine?" Niall looked shocked

"Yeah sorry Ni but his were unbelievable, He had this breathtaking smile and a voice of an angel he was perfect" Harry sighed this guy was to good to be true.

"Whats his name?"

"I don't know"

"You had 'breathtaking' in front of you and you didn't get his name! jeez Harry whats wrong with you!" Niall shook his head laughing at his friend who was going red in the cheeks.

"i shared all of 5 words with him Ni, i mean i have a kid, really what chance do i have of finding someone who wants a instant family at 19 or even at 25? forgot i said anything." Harry looked down at his hands

"Haz look at me'' Niall waited until Harry looked up "Your a catch man seriously! and anyone who doesn't want Hadley in their life, well they are just crazy. Anyone would be lucky to be an instant family with you guys" Niall looked a bit sheepish at Harry. "I know i am were family us three a bit of a different family but still one"

Harry walked around the counter to hug Niall, He always knew what to say "Thanks Niall"

"Anyway I'm buggered off to bed with you!" Niall picked up the 2 mugs and put them in the sink.

 

The next morning Niall was serving while Harry finished decorating the special order cake.

"Welcome to the cookie jar what can i get for you?" Niall said looking up to see the customer first thing he saw was caramel hair and blue eyes. _I think this is the guy Haz told me about_ He noticed the guy had a bit of a disappointed look when he noticed it was Niall serving instead of Harry.

"A croissant and a tea please" Niall took note of the higher pitched voice and figured that what Harry meant by 'voice of an angel' he smiled at the guy.

"Coming right up" Niall started making the tea while bagging the croissant he wanted to get some information for Harry and confirm it was the same guy. "First time in here?"

"Umm no, i came in yesterday…croissant was so good i thought id come back for another."

"Oh in that case let me get you a loyalty card, every tenth cup of tea or coffee is free" The guy nodded Niall was wondering how to ask this guy for his name without been creepy when it struck him. "What your name mate, ill put it on the card"

"Louis spelt L-O-U-I-S" He said while handing over the money for his tea and croissant.

"No problem Louis, see you soon." Niall handed over his order and Louis turned and walked out of the bakery.

"Haz" Niall came around the corner to see Harry completely focused on the cake "HAZ!" Harry startled and looked at Niall

"So guess who just came into the bakery" Niall said smiling

"Who?" Harry was confused for a second before it clicked to him "Not the guy i told you about?"

"The very one, his name is Louis by the way"

"WHAT! you asked his name! what else did you say? oh my god i can't believe you!" Harry started to freak out

"Relax Harry, i gave him a loyalty card for tea and coffee told him i needed to write his name down on it" Niall smiled at Harry "See completely plausible and i didn't say anything to him don't worry.

"Gave me a heart attack Ni! geez is that the time! I've got to get Hadley to school" Harry said as he ran out and up to Jackies flat to take Hadley to school.

"Your welcome Haz!" Niall shouted out to him while laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its a bit shorter then the first chapter because it was all backstory but I've started on the next chapter, 
> 
> Let me know if you like it, comment and kudoes so i know if i should continue or not :)


	3. And be everything you need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets the wrong idea about Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologies for the massive delay in posting this chapter, work has been crazy and my internet was screwed for a few days. I hope to update once a week from now on
> 
> Much love Belle Xx

"Louis, you home?" Zayn called out as he walked in the front door of their house, as he kicked off his shoes and shrugged of his jacket he heard Louis door open 

"Yeah Z I'm home" He heard Louis come down the stairs and into the kitchen as he made his way there as well, dropping his bag on the coffee table on his way past. 

"How was your day?" 

"Yeah not bad, I've got a bunch of essays to grade before friday though" Louis held out a cup silently asking if Zayn wanted tea or not. 

"Please" He said nodding "Did you go back into the Bakery?" 

"Yes i did, but he wasn't working, the guy serving gave me a loyalty card though so thats good" Louis put the tea bags in the cups as the kettle boiled, 

"When's Li getting home?" 

"No idea he is out with Dani i think" Louis couldn't help but be a bit jealous of Liam and Danielle, they were high school sweethearts who were still madly in love with each other after 5 years together, Louis wanted that, he wanted to be in love and happy like them instead he spent his evening with Zayn watching movies or babysitting his sisters so his mum and stepdad could have a date night But he wasn't complaining he loved his sisters and he knew how much he mum and stepdad needed time out. 

"What did you wanna do for dinner?" Zayn asked him as he handed over the cup of tea. 

"My mum invited us round if you wanted to, You know the girls want to see you" Louis smiled at Zayn, His mum and sisters loved Zayn and Liam like they were family and well with as much time as they spent there Louis just assumed they were. Zayn nodded his approval at the idea "Alright ill text my mum, go get ready we'll leave in 10 minutes?" Zayn once again nodded as he put his cup in the sink and headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. 

Louis drained his mug as well and made his way up to his room. Once there he changed out of his sweat pants and into his favourite red jeans before throwing on a hoodie jackie to keep him warm before slipping on his grey toms. As he looked in the mirror to adjust his hair his mind wandered back to the curly hair server Harry, he gets like this when he sees an impossibly gorgeous guy he dreams up a whole story in his head about them and their back story it always ended in them not been interested in Louis. 

So far Harry's story was that he worked in the bakery to support himself while he went to uni for something like poetry or english lit. He had a equally gorgeous girlfriend and lots of hipster like friends who he would sit around with and make fun of people like Louis, with his romantic notions and dreams of love. As far as Louis was concerned he had no chance in hell with painfully gorgeous Harry but he still couldn't help his little crush he had developed, If you asked Zayn or Liam they would tell you that Louis, He always picked the unavailable guys. 

"Who are you thinking of?" Louis was pulled from his thoughts by Zayn leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh just imagining Harry's story" Louis gave Zayn a sad smile. 

"Oh yeah? Let me guess, you think he is straight and has a girlfriend? Or if he isn't straight he has a boyfriend right?" Zayn raised an eyebrow at Louis

"Yeah" 

"Lou why do you do this to yourself, you don't even know if you have a chance and here you are convincing yourself that you don't" Zayn grabbed his shoulders "Trust me Louis there is a great guy waiting for you somewhere out there, you just have to take a chance every once in a while, be confident like you were before Jason, you would of walked into that bakery and asked Harry out straight away" Zayn stared into his eyes till he nodded "Ok now come on, we can't keep Jay waiting!" 

As Zayn drove Louis stared out the window watching the world pass by before coming to a stop in front of some shops, Louis looked around for a few seconds before it dawned on his where they were, "Zayn what are we doing here" 

"Cant go to your mums empty handed can we, plus you need to take your chance now before it to late" Zayn said as he hopped out of the car, Louis scrambled out after him shutting the door quickly to catch up to Zayn. 

"Z i can't" He grabbed Zayn's arm turning him back to face him 

"Well if you don't go in there i will, and we both know ill ask for you" Zayn raised his eyebrow as Louis shook his head "Look Lou i know how hard Jason was on you they call it an unhealthy relationship for a reason remember, But you used to be so…i don't know..just you, nothing would stand in your way! don't let Jason ruin your future because he is in your past now." 

Louis looked up at Zayn and saw the sincerity in his eyes, he saw how much Zayn meant what he said and couldn't help but think 'yes i can't let my ex ruin my future like he did my past' 

"You would ask him wouldn't you" Louis chuckled as Zayn nodded his head "You really think i have a chance?" 

"Yep! you have let to many chances slip through your hands because you don't think your good enough, because he made you believe you weren't good enough, Believe me you are good enough better even! Just go in there and casually flirt." Zayn smirked at him 

"How do you casually flirt Z?" Louis groaned "Im hopeless at flirting you know that!" 

"Just smile a lot, you have a killer smile Lou" Zayn turned towards the entrance to the bakery and before Louis could say anything more he was opening the door and slipping inside. Louis sucked in a deep breath and followed him inside. 

"Hi, What can i get for you?" Louis head shot up as the deep raspy voice filled his ears, Harry of course looked even more stunning this time, He had a grey beanie on and some curls were poking out the sides around his ears and when Louis locked eyes with him he smiled showing off his knee weaking dimples. Louis flashed a quick smile back and looked over at Zayn who tilted his head slightly to the counter while Louis silently begged for help. 

"Oh Hey back again?" Harry kept that mega watt smile aim at Louis who was having trouble breathing right now _He remembers me_

"Yeah my friend Louis" Zayn pointed at him "He told me you guys had great food needed to check it out" He noticed that Zayn called him 'friend' so that Harry couldn't assume wrong about them. 

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it" Harry beamed at Louis _Come on Lou say something_

"it was definitely one of the better ones I've had" Louis smirked at Harry before walking up and looking at the cakes

"Can i help you choose something?" Louis looked up into his green eyes and felt his heart skip a beat he cleared his throat 

"Umm what do you recommend?" Louis tried to make his voice sound flirty but he was no good at it, Harry smiled at him again _Does he ever stop smiling, god i hope not_

"Well i just finished decorating this one its a white chocolate cheesecake with strawberries, or we have this red velvet cake bake fresh this afternoon" 

"Did you make it?' Louis looked up from the cake as he asked trying to sound flirty again but most likely not. 

"Yeah i made all of these" Harry gestured to the 6 cakes in the chilled display case

"So they would all be delicious then" 

Harry beamed at that making his whole face light up and Louis thought there was nothing better then that smile. "Well hopefully, i do love to bake I've been told I'm good at it" 

"Judging by the croissant i had you definitely are" Louis leaned in slightly and smiled at Harry catching his eye for a few seconds "ill take the red velvet cake please" 

"No problem" Harry boxed the cake up as Louis got the money out for it, looking over at Zayn who gave him a subtle thumbs up and raised his eye brows at him mouthing 'ask him out' As louis handed over the money, his and Harry's fingered brushed, Louis felt like he had just touch static giving him goosebumps up his arm. Zayn stepped up to take the cheesecake off Harry as Louis worked the courage up to ask him out. Just as he was mentally preparing what he would say he heard the back door of the store open and a little girl came around the corner in the arms of the blonde server from this morning.

"Daddy!" She called out and Harry's head turned to her his face breaking out in a smile "Hadley, Theres my baby girl" Harry said as the blonde put the little girl down who ran to Harry and jumped into his arms. Louis was having trouble remembering how to breathe as he looked at the little girl who was so obviously Harry's child, aside from her calling him daddy she looked like a copy of him down to the dimpled smile, as he put it together he realised that even though her eyes were green they were lighter in colour then Harry's and her hair was a lighter brown the his too, as he looked from the blonde server with blue eyes to Harry he realised that the little girl must be theirs. 

He looked over at Zayn who wore a shocked expression most likely matching Louis "Thanks for the cake" Louis managed to get out in a friendly tone before turning to leave the shop, Once outside he made his way to the car before sliding in and putting his face in his hands. He felt Zayn slip into the drivers seat as he tried to get his breathing under control and slow his heart rate down. 

"I didn't imagine that, did i?" Louis asked once he could form words "He was sort of flirting with me right?" Louis looked over at Zayn 

'Yeah he was but then that little girl" Zayn looked just as shocked as Louis felt shaking his head slightly 

"She called him daddy, he is her dad and I'm guessing the blonde is her dad as well" Louis couldn't get the picture out of his head of that little girl in Harry's arms, _How old was he then_ "How old would you say he was Z?" 

"I thought maybe 20 but then the little girl and now I'm not sure" Zayn handed the cake over to Louis 

"Told you he was unavailable" Louis said a little sadly as Zayn pulled out into the road 

"Yeah but Lou he has a kid, even if he wasn't in a relationship would you date someone with a kid?" 

Louis thought about for a minute, he loved kids and always wanted a family and well Harry was drop dead gorgeous and no guy had ever given him butterflies like Harry had and they had only spoken "Yeah i would…i mean i wouldn't not date someone because they had a kid" Louis leaned his head back against the head rest "You saw him right, he is gorgeous" Louis looked over at Zayn who nodded "And he remembered me, i got my hopes up for a minute there" 

"Lou even i thought he was into you so don't feel bad" Zayn said as he pulled into Louis mums driveway 

~~~

"Ni, you finished in the kitchen?" Harry called out as he shut the blinds and turned the sign to 'closed' he dropped a kiss to Hadley head as he walked past her drawing at one of the tables 

"Yep everything done here" Niall came around the corner and leaned against the counter as Harry turned off the register and boxed up the last 2 slices of cheesecake for him and Niall. 

"Come on Hadley time to go home sweetheart" Hadley looked up at Harry before holding up her picture of what Harry could only assume was tinkerbell given all the green and he was certain he could see some wings in there as well. "beautiful, want to put it on the fridge at home?" Hadley nodded before putting her crayons in the pencil case and handing it to Niall who placed it under the counter. 

"Daddy can we have spaketti for dinner?" Hadley looked up at Harry as they walked out the back door 

"You mean spaghetti?" Hadley nodded "No problem sweetheart" 

"You want to help daddy or watch cartoons with me?" Niall asked her as they crossed the road and slipped through the back gate 

"Umm…cartoons with you" Hadley ran through the door once it was opened closely followed by Niall who chased her into the lounge room and turned the tv on as Harry laughed to himself and started getting the ingredients out to make spaghetti. 

Once dinner was done and Hadley was in bed, Harry called out to Niall "Niall I've got cheesecake!" He heard Niall coming running through to the kitchen grabbing the plate off of Harry and sitting at the counter opposite him. 

"I noticed Louis came in for the second time today Haz" Niall said between mouthfuls 

"Yeah i almost died when i saw him" Harry sighed remembering his conversation with Louis "Did you see his face though when he saw Hadley" 

"Yeah he looked shocked so did his friend" Niall finished his cheesecake and started taking bits of Harry's who was to distracted to notice 

"I think he was flirting with me before you and Hadley turned up though" Harry looked up at Niall with a bit of a hopefully expression in his eyes 

"Sorry about that maybe if we had waited a few minutes you would be here telling me about a upcoming date or something" Niall smiled sadly 

"Hadley would of come up eventually and she my priority Niall, i couldn't be with someone who couldn't accept her as the biggest part of my life." Harry looked away for a second before clearing his throat and turning back to Niall who was still eating Harry's cheesecake "We're a package deal, buy one get one free kind of thing" 

Niall laughed at Harry's comparison looking up to see Harry smiling at his own words "Obviously i can't be brought but you know what i meant 2 for 1 deal" Harry finished off his cheesecake not even caring that Niall took half of it.

"Did you see his friend though…geez he was like a gucci model or something" Niall raised his eye brows and whistled lowly 

"I was to busy staring at the blue eyed perfection in front of me" 

"Naww shucks thanks Haz" Niall smirked at Harry who rolled his eyes 

"You know I'm talking about Louis" Harry couldn't help but giggle at his friend, Niall always knew how to make him smile. "Anyway I'm exhausted I'm off to bed see you in the morning" 

~~~~

The next morning Harry had taken a few hours off after the morning rush to attend a meeting at Hadley's preschool, Niall was serving and jackie was baking in the kitchen when Niall heard the bell above the door chime, 

"Welcome to the cookie jar how may i help you?" Niall said automatically as he looked up and saw the gucci model from last night in front of him 

"Hey you were in here last night right?" Niall asked resting his hands on the chilled display case and putting his chin on top of his hands taking in the beauty that was in front of him. 

"Yeah with Louis" The model looked at Niall 

"Yeah didn't catch your name last night?" Niall raised his eye brows at him 

"Im Zayn" Niall smiled he definitely looked like a 'Zayn' all mysterious and modely looking 

"Im Niall nice to meet you, anyway what can i get for you?" Niall smiled 

"Umm….can i get one of these toasted?" He was pointed to the chicken schnitzel sandwiches on turkish bread that Niall had made earlier "And i Latte please Niall" Zayn added while placing the money on the counter

Niall smiled at the sound of his name coming out of Zayn's mouth "Coming right up, Have here or take away?" 

"Have here" Zayn said as he moved to one of the tables close to the counter, As Niall placed the sandwich in the press and started on the coffee he couldn't help but feel Zayn staring at him. Once the coffee was completed and the sandwich toasted to perfection he cut and plated the sandwich and took both over to Zayn's table.

"Here we go" Niall said as he placed them in front of Zayn "Mind if i join you, no other customers right now" Niall smiled 

"Sure" Zayn gestured to the other seat which Niall took 

"So you and Louis enjoy the Red velvet last night?" 

"Umm..yeah it was delicious, we took it to his mums for dessert" Zayn tilted his head slightly it looked like he was trying to work something out "So that little girl last night" 

Niall smiled at the mention of Hadley "Yeah Hadley" 

"Hadley" Zayn said like he was testing the name out "She's beautiful, you and Harry must be very proud of her" 

Niall had to hold back a laugh, another person who assumed that he was Hadley's dad and that Harry and him were together _Shit that means Louis must think Harry's taken!_ once it dawned on him he knew he needed to set the record straight then Harry might still have a chance. "Yep she is the best god daughter anyone could ask for" Niall try to sound nonchalant while looking for Zayn's reaction. Zayn was in the middle of a bite of food when Niall answered but Niall saw his eyes widen 'Harry is defiantly a proud dad though" 

"So Hadley isn't your child?" Zayn asked once he had finished his mouthful with what Niall would say was eagerness in his eyes. 

"Nope my god child, Harry is my best mate has been since kindy" Niall smiled at Zayn who seemed to be considering something 

"Oh" Zayn continued to eat his sandwich, Niall wanted to tell him how Gavin wasn't a part of Harry's life or that Harry and himself were both single guys but he knew he couldn't just give out Harry's life story to someone who was practically a stranger no matter how amazing his cheekbones were. 

Just as Zayn was about to say something the door to the bakery opened and a customer came in meaning Niall had to jump up and serve. He noticed that Zayn stayed at the table even after he had finished his food, once Niall had finished serving and the bakery was empty again except of him and Zayn he looked over to see Zayn already staring at him, Niall grabbed the clothe and started to wipe down the already clean counter as he saw Zayn stand and walk over to the counter, Niall looked up and into Zayn's gorgeous whiskey coloured eyes before Zayn cleared his throat. 

"Louis will probably kill me for this" Zayn said as he scratched the back of his neck "Is Harry single?" Niall felt his heart drop _Did Zayn want to ask Harry out_ Zayn eyes flicked over Niall's face as Niall tried to think of a way to answer his question. "Its just i think Louis likes him and well after last night we obviously thought you and Harry were a couple so" Zayn stared at Niall with eyebrows raised waiting for an answer. Niall let out a breathe he didn't realise he was holding in _he wants to know for Louis not himself_

"He isn't seeing anyone" Niall made the rash decision to add "And i think Louis would have a _very_ good chance" Niall hope Zayn understood that. 

"Ok thats good, well your food was excellent…umm so ill see you around?" Zayn seemed to fumble on his words and Niall could swear his cheeks were a little pink. 

"Yeah definitely" Niall smiled as Zayn slipped out the door 

~~~~

"LOU" Louis heard Zayn yell as soon as he was in the door, sighing he put his book down and made his way out of his room 

"Yeah Z" Louis popped his head out of his door 

"Come down to the kitchen!" Zayn yelled again 

"What is he yelling about?" Louis heard Liam as he opened his door and looked at Louis 

"No idea come down with me and find out" 

Both Louis and Liam made their way to the kitchen to find Zayn making tea and they sat at the breakfast bar Zayn leaned against the bench with a wide grin on his face. 

"Whats up Z?" Liam asked 

"Well i found out something today" Zayn smile only grow as Louis looked at him confused 

"Oh yeah what was that" Louis asked and he looked down at his hands

"Well it involves a certain curly haired guy" Zayn smirked as Louis head whipped up to and his eyes focused on Zayns

"What?" Liam asked "Did i miss something?" 

"Well the other morning Louis went into a bakery to grab some breakfast, He called me in a right state because the guy serving was apparently 'breathtaking' anyway so me and Louis went there last night on the way to his mums to grab some dessert and so Louis could ask Harry out." 

Liam Looked at Louis with raised eyebrows "You didn't tell me about this guy!" 

"Sorry Li, you were out with Dani when Zayn decided to take me there" He looked at Zayn sternly for the last part "But its not like it matters anyway remember Z" Louis looked down at his hands not understanding why Zayn felt the need to bring this up when Louis was already felt down about it. 

"Anyway we went there last night and the guy flirted with Lou, but before Lou could ask him out this blonde irish guy appeared holding a little girl who called Harry daddy" Zayn looked at Louis with his head down looking very sad 

"Wow so breathtaking Harry is a dad?" Liam asked 

"Not just that but he is a dad with that blonde guy who works in the bakery as well" Louis added in a quiet voice 

Liam looked up at Zayn with a worried expression Zayn just shook his head and mouthed 'not finished' to Liam. 

"Anyway i went back in today for lunch" Louis head shot up and he looked shocked at Zayn 

"Why would you do that!" Louis asked with a pained expression on his face 

"Calm down Lou" Zayn reached out and placed a hand on top of Louis "The blonde guy Niall his name is by the way" 

"Don't really care" Louis said almost under his breathe but he knew both Zayn and Liam heard it. 

"Anyway Niall was there and i said 'You and Harry must be very proud of her she is beautiful' and Niall said 'yeah she is the best goddaughter anyone could ask for', She isn't Niall's kid Lou, Harry and him are just best friends. The kid is Harry's but he is single" Louis eyes widened at that 

"How did you find out that he is single?" Liam asked 

"I asked Niall straight out" Zayn smirked 

"So Lou we weren't reading the signs wrong, he really was flirting with you." Zayn smiled at Louis "Now the only thing you need to think about is would you actually date someone who has a kid?" 

Louis looked at Liam then at Zayn "He really is single?" 

"Lou he has a kid though" Liam looked at him "I mean its a different ball game you, you understand that right, A kid changes everything, What if the father is still involved Lou, there could be complicated feelings there and if you got serious with him, well your choosing to become a step parent at 21 or 22."

"You think i shouldn't ask him out?" 

"I just want you to think about it, i get that he is hot" 

"Not just hot Li, he is gorgeous…like no one I've ever seen, and just talking to him gave me butterflies!" Louis smiled slightly "I can't explain it Li but it was like nothing I've ever experienced before it felt like there was a connection instantly" 

"Ok i get that but you really need to think it though" Liam look at Zayn silently asking him to agree 

"Look Lou, i think Li is right a kid will change everything." Zayn looked from Louis over to Liam "But i saw something between them Li, i really think Lou should go for it, if it feels right" 

"It does" Louis was beaming now 

"Look Lou I'm happy for you especially if it all works out, i just want you to think for a minute before you go rushing in ok it would change your life, just sleep on it ok and if you still want to ask him out tomorrow, Kid and all i'll support you 100 precent" Liam laid his hand on Louis shoulder "Nothing would make me happier then seeing you happy Lou, Zayn and i only want whats best for you, thats what best friends do." Louis looked from Liam to Zayn who was nodding 

"Completely agree Lou" Zayn smiled at him 

"Ok ill sleep on it" Louis laughed at his friends he was so grateful for them looking out for him "Whats for dinner?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :) 
> 
> I love this story in my head but getting it out into 'paper' is a little more difficult then i had hoped, i'm finding my flow now like i did for the first chapter which literally wrote itself in one night :) and also the time to write please let me know if you like it and if i should continue or not O_o <33
> 
> Much Love Belle Xx


	4. I mean it when i say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Louis knows the truth will he ask Harry out, and if so will Harry say yes?
> 
> And whats going on between Niall and Zayn?
> 
> Throw in some cute Hadley moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter 
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone! its 10:48pm Christmas Eve as i post this for me so i hope everyone has a fantastic day :) xxx
> 
> Much Love Belle <33

Niall's nerves were going into overdrive now, Zayn had said that Louis liked Harry he even asked if Harry was single, if he told Louis then maybe Louis would come in and ask Harry out. Now Niall had to do the hardest thing, He had to lie to his best friend well not lie but omit the truth which was going to be so hard because they had never keep a secret from each other.

This is why Niall was awake so early even before Hadley which was rare, He was excited for his friend. Harry hadn't had a boyfriend since Gavin unlike Niall who had been in a few relationships over the years nothing serious but he had dated people. Harry hadn't had anyone catch his eye until Louis did,

Niall was dressed and was cooking breakfast when Harry and Hadley came into the kitchen.

"Good morning uncle Niall" Hadley smiled over at Niall

"Good morning princess" Niall place a plate in front of her with some scrambled eggs on toast then placed a kiss on the top of her head

"Morning Ni" Harry said as he pulled out cups to make tea with

"Morning Haz" Niall plated up some breakfast for both of them before talking it over to the table to join Hadley, Harry joined them with the tea.

"So Haz can you serve this morning i want to make some special sausage rolls and was going to take Hadley to school so i could pick up some stuff from the music store, that ok?" Niall was trying to be casual he was hoping Louis came in today to ask Harry out.

"Can uncle Ni please take me to school daddy?" Hadley looked at Harry with hopeful eyes

"Of course sweetheart" Harry laughed at how adorable he daughter was

Once they finished breakfast they headed over to the bakery, Harry took Hadley up to Jackies as Niall opened the store up. They both served for a while during the first morning rush then Niall went into the kitchen to start on the sausage rolls leaving Harry to serve.

~~~

When Louis alarm went off he groaned reaching over to shut it off before burying his head in the pillows again, He was comfortable in a nice warm cocoon of blankets slowly the sleep cleared from his head he remembered the conversation he had last night with Zayn and Liam, He did what Liam wanted he slept on it and still he wanted Harry now, he knew that his kid wasn't the blonde guy _Neil…Niall something irish_ and that Harry was indeed single he wanted him badly.

Louis found the energy then to get out of bed and shower, He took a bit longer to get dressed and style his hair then usual making sure he was happy with the end result before bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen where Zayn was eating breakfast at the breakfast bar,

"Morning Z"

Zayn looked up from his cereal "Your happy this morning" Zayn smirked at him "Kettle's just boiled"

"Yep" Louis poured himself a tea

"No breakfast?" Zayn raised an eyebrow

"Just tea, I'm going to stop by the bakery on my way to work" Louis bit his bottom lip trying to suppress the smile on on his face at the thought of the bakery and who might be in there

"Oh i see" Zayn took a sip from his cup of coffee "What did you decide to do?"

"Im going to ask him out"

"Good for you Lou" Zayn smiled at him

Louis finished his tea and headed out the front door, he could feel the butterflies in his stomach. Once he parked near the bakery his heart was beating so fast and the butterflies were stronger then ever. _This is it_ Louis pushed the door to the bakery open his eyes immediately landing on Harry's curly hair, Louis felt his heart rate pick up again knowing what he was about to ask him.

Harry looked up at the sound of the bell, his eyes landed on Louis at the door and his face breaking out into his dimpled smile "Hey back again"

Louis felt his heart skip at Harry's smile he forced himself to walk up the counter "Yep can't stay away the food is execllent" for once Louis hadn't rehearsed what he wanted to say, he was just going to let it come to him.

"Well I'm glad, what can i get for you today" Louis looked right into Harry's green eyes feeling hot all over in anticipation

"Umm can i get a breakfast roll…and a date with you tonight?" Louis held his breath, he didn't mean to say that part out loud he wanted to be smoother then that

Harry's eyes flashed to Louis, he couldn't read what emotion was flickering through them though clearing his throat Harry finally said "A date with me?"

"Yes" Louis took a deep breath to calm his nerves "I would like to take you to dinner" The smile on Harry's face made Louis heart skip a beat, he was sure the would get heart failure soon if it kept up

Harry held up 1 finger to Louis "One sec?"

 

Harry was having trouble getting his breathing under control and it didn't help that he couldn't stop the smile on his face either. He came around the corner to the kitchen where Niall was

"Ni" Harry whisper shouted at him

"Yeah Haz"

"Louis is here" Niall smiled at Harry "He asked me out"

"And you said?" Niall raised his eyebrows at him

"Oh umm i didn't answer him" Harry twisted his hands together "He wants me to go to dinner tonight, but i can't"

"What why not?"

"Hadley"

"You idiot, I'll watch her for you, you have to go Haz" Niall hugged him "Go back out there and tell him yes!"

"But what about the other night, remember he looked really shocked at her."

"Just go say yes, if you want to go of course, then ill explain everything ok" Harry nodded at his best friend he trusted him, before turning and heading back to the counter and Louis.

Louis smiled at Harry as he came around the corner and Harry almost stumbled with how beautiful it was.

"i would love to go" Harry looked at Louis as he face light up

"Yeah how about 7 at the italian place down the road, Luciano's?"

"Perfect" Harry couldn't stop smiling

"I could pick you up or we could meet there"

"I can meet you there, i literally live behind the bakery so i can just walk down"

"Sounds great yeah" Harry handed over Louis breakfast roll "Ill see you then Harry" Louis turned and walked out of the bakery. Harry only had a minute to run over what just happened in his head before the bell chimed a customer walked in.

 

"Haz" Harry turned when he heard Niall's voice, the store was empty he had just finished wiping all the tables down

"Hey Ni, Hadley went to school alright?"

"Yeah she was was fine, what did you say to Louis?" Niall was leaning against the counter

"I said i would love to go to dinner with him, he is meeting me there at Luciano's at 7" Harry felt butterflies in his stomach at the thought of going on a date. "Now explain please"

"Ok so you remember Louis friends the one who looks like a model" Niall waited for Harry to nod "Well he came in yesterday, he said something about how we must be really proud of Hadley that she was beautiful, i realised they must of thought we were both her parents and together or something so i said yeah she is the best god daughter" Niall smiled at Harry "Anyway then he said so she's not yours, i said no she's my god daughter but she is Harry's"

"But they still thought we were together why did he come in and ask me out?"

"I said Harry is my best friend, has been since kindergarten but we aren't together" Niall took a deep breath before continuing "Then Zayn" Niall saw Harry furrow his eyebrows not recognising the name "Thats Louis friends name asked if you were single, he said he thinks Louis likes him."

"But he knows i have Hadley right?"

"Yeah i made it clear to Zayn that you were Hadley's father, I think Louis doesn't care though" Niall smiled at his friend "You have a date tonight"

Harry was biting his lip trying to repress the smile that was threatening to break out on his face "Yeah"

 

The rest of the day went quickly for Harry before he knew it he was picking Hadley up from school and taking her home to spend some quality time with her before his date tonight. They played with Hadley's duplo before making brownies and doing some drawings before Harry knew it was time for Hadley to have some dinner, He set her up watching some cartons in his room while he showered in the ensuite leaving the door open so he could see her in the mirror then he had the task of picking what to wear.

Once he was ready he walked Hadley over to the bakery where she ran straight into her uncles arms.

"You all ready Haz?" Niall asked as he picked up Hadley

"Yeah i think so" Harry ran his hand through his hair nervously

"Im sure you will be fine" Niall looked down at Hadley "Tell Daddy to go have fun"

"Have fun daddy!" Hadley smile warmed Harry's heart

"Thanks sweetheart" he leaned over and kissed her cheek "You be good for uncle Ni ok"

"Always" Hadley tilted her head to the side "Love you daddy"

"Love you too little bean"

"Ok you better go, don't want to be late" Niall shooed him with his free hand "Me and Hadley are going to close up then head home for a movie night"

"Text me if you need me" Harry said as he opened the door "Oh and thanks Ni i owe you"

Niall smiled "Anytime Haz, go have fun."

 

Louis was nervous, he wanted to pace but he couldn't he was 5 minutes early to the restaurant and he was so nervous. He looked up from checking the time on his phone to see Harry walking towards him smiling, He looked incredible Louis breathe caught in his throat

"Hi"

"Hi Louis" Harry smiled flashing his dimples at him

"After you" Louis opened the door to the restaurant and followed Harry inside

Once they were seated and the waiter took their drink order he noticed Harry looked about as nervous as he felt.

"So tell me about yourself Harry"

"Umm…ok I'm 19, obviously work in the bakery, I have a daughter Hadley, she is 3. Thats it really" Harry smiled at Louis "Tell me about yourself"

"Im 21, I work at the high school as a drama teacher. Im very close to my Mum and sisters there are 4 of them all younger then me, You close with your family?"

"Err…no, my dad and step mum kicked me out when i was pregnant and my mum left with my sister when i was younger i haven't heard from her since" Harry didn't know why he told Louis that but then he figured honesty was the best policy, his life was complicated and he wanted to let Louis know what he was in for if he wanted to date Harry.

"They kicked you out? thats horrible you were only 16?" Louis looked shocked at what he had said

"Yeah i was 16, they haven't spoken to me since, i figure better off without them then."

"Where did you go?"

"When they kicked me out?" Louis nodded "I went to the bakery, Niall and i have been going there since we were kids so we knew Jackie the owner really well. I would have gone to Niall's but they were in Ireland visiting family, Anyway Jackie took me in, she let me stay in the flat above the bakery and work for her."

"What about Hadley's dad?" Louis knew he was asking some pretty personal questions for a first date but he figured it wasn't a normal first date Harry had a kid

"Umm…he didn't want Hadley, I've only seen him once since i told him i was pregnant" Harry was actually happy Louis was asking him these questions it meant that it was all out there.

"Oh you went through all that and now your raising her without your parents and the father" Louis couldn't believe how strong Harry was to not only go through it alone but also raise Hadley alone.

"Well not alone, Niall has been there for me through it all and so has his family and Jackie, Hadley and i actually live with Niall." Harry looked down at his hands for second before looking back up at Louis to ask "Do you mind that i have a kid?"

Louis smiled at Harry he had thought about this a lot since finding out that he had a child, he even spoke to his mum who pointed out to him that without his stepdad who had accepted Louis he wouldn't have his sisters. "Not at all" Harry's smile made Louis heart melt "Tell me about her?"

Harry light up "She's amazing, full of energy she bounces between been a complete tomboy and a complete girly girl, she's absolutely obsessed with Tinkerbell and surprisingly the avengers…Umm…loves to cook and bake with me but also loves playing footie with Niall he has been teaching her since she could walk" Harry smiled and Louis thought that he fell a little more (which he knew was crazy since it was a first date) for Harry seeing him talk about his daughter "Lucky for her she didn't inherit my coordination so she is actually pretty good for a 3 year old"

"So you and Niall work at the bakery and live together?" Louis wondered how their friendship survived that much time together

"Yeah but one of us is usually serving while the other is baking so we don't actually spend that much time together at work, and at home its like living with a brother who you actually get alone with" Harry laughed

"I know what you mean, I live with my 2 best friends, Zayn who you met and Liam" Louis smiled then he heard Harry's phone go off with a text alert.

"Oh sorry i told Niall to msg me if he needed anything do you mind?" Harry asked just as the waiter brought out their food.

"No go ahead" Louis smiled he understood Harry needed to make sure that his daughter was ok

_From Nialler: Hey haz zayn came into the bakery would you have a problem if he came back to ours to watch movies with me and Hadley?_

Harry smiled Niall knew he would be ok with it but still checked anyway because of Hadley. He had a feeling Niall might like Zayn so he sent of a quick text saying no problem have fun before looking down at his fettuccine carbonara smiling before looking up at Louis

"Apparently your house mate is at my place watching movies with Niall" Louis raised his eyebrows

"Wow he really must of been bored, i know Liam is out with his girlfriend and we usually watch movies on friday nights guess he doesn't know what to do with himself" Louis laughed and it was music to Harry's ears _God Louis is perfect_

As they ate their dinner the conversation flowed between them, they talked about music and movies and everything in between, any silence between them was comfortable they both felt very much at ease with each other all the nerves of early disappeared and by the time they were sharing a dessert they were smiling and giggling. After Louis paid he insisted that because he asked he was paying when they were walking towards the door their hands bumped and Louis on instinct brushed his hand against Harry's looking over to see his dimples.

"Its still early, Did you want to come back to my place…i mean since Zayn is there with Niall?" Harry bite his lip his cheeks heating up at how that had sounded

"I would love to" Louis smiled at Harry's blush he didn't want the night to end so he was more then happy to go home with Harry even if it was for a completely innocent 'hangout' "Im parked over here did you wanna drive over so i can leave straight from yours then"

"Yeah prefect" Harry walked over to the passenger door and got in the car as Louis got in the driver side, The drive to Harry's was quick and once they arrived Harry got out of the car and meet Louis at the front of it before they started walking up the driveway to the front door, Harry reached out to grab Louis hand, Louis feeling Harry's hand in his turned to smile at him.

Harry tugged on Louis hand making him stop walking and turn to face him, his heart was beating a mile a minute and he had butterflies exploding in his stomach

"Whats wrong?" Louis looked from their hands laced together to Harry's nervous face.

Harry stepped closer to Louis putting one hand up to cup his cheek his eyes flicked down to Louis lips. "I wanted to do this since you first came into the bakery" Louis smiled and felt his heart start racing realising Harry wanted to kiss him so he leaned in closer and pressed his lips to Harry's. The kiss was simple a press of lips but the effect on both of them was anything but simple.

Harry literally felt sparks as Louis lips connected with his, He moved his hand down to cup the back of Louis neck pulling back after a second "wow"

"Yeah wow" Louis smiled at Harry, he never felt anything like that from a simple kiss before, Louis lips felt like they were tingling for a simple chaste kiss, He looked up at Harry's eyes flicking down to his lips before they both leaned in and connected them again, Louis hands went to Harry's waist as Harry moved his lips against Louis in perfect rhythm making Louis gasp into the kiss.

Harry took his opportunity and slide his tongue around Louis bottom lip asking for access which Louis granted him. Their tongues slide against each other as Harry explored Louis mouth. Louis heart was racing he was sure Harry could hear it beating out of his chest. They pulled apart when they needed to catch their breath Harry resting his forehead again Louis

"Best first date ever" Louis breathed out and Harry nodded before linking their hands and walking up to the door.

 

Niall watched as Harry left the bakery to go meet Louis for their date, He had plans to watch a movie with Hadley then once she was in bed watch the new Hunger games movie. Hadley was great in the bakery she loved to 'help out' and by that Niall would give her a damp clothe and she wipe all the tables down it usually took her 30 minutes or so but it kept her occupied and happy. Niall was just about finished closing up the till when Hadley came around behind the counter Niall picked her up and sat her on top of the counter while he finished closing up.

"Uncle Ni?"

"Yeah princess"

"Can we watch the dog movie tonight" Hadley asked smiling at him

"Which one sweetheart you have a few?"

"The one you cry in" Hadley scrunched up her nose

"Oh you mean 8 below, yeah ok sweetheart" That movie always got Niall but Hadley loved any movie with dogs in it and Huskies were her favourite dogs so it was definitely one of her favourite movies to watch.

"Yeah the sad one, but its ok because he comes back for the dogs"

"Ok sweet bean, let me close up and we will get out of here and watch the movie"

Niall didn't hear the bell above the door chime but next thing he knew he heard a familiar voice

"Oh your closing up?" Niall looked over to see Zayn standing in the middle of the shop

"Oh hi" Niall blushed slightly "Yeah but its ok what can i get you"

"Oh umm i was going to get some dinner since Louis left me to fend for myself so he can go on his date with Harry"

At the mention of her dads name Hadley's head jerked up she looked at Niall then Zayn "You know my daddy?" Hadley asked tilting her head

"Yeah i know your daddy" Zayn looked up at Niall who was smiling at how adorable his god daughter was he missed the fond look that Zayn gave him. "Your on babysitting duty then?"

"Yeah i offered, We were just going to watch a movie if you wanted to join?" Niall had shot a text off to Harry once Zayn hinted at been bored so Niall knew Harry wouldn't mind if Zayn joined them. "What do you think Hadley, could Zayn join us for a movie?"

Hadley looked from her uncle to Zayn standing there "Do you like popcorn and m and m's?"

"Yeah" Zayn looked at Niall with a look that said 'jesus she is adorable'

Hadley was taking this seriously "Do you like dogs?"

"Yeah" Zayn smiled at her

"Good cause the movie we watching has dogs in it and Uncle Ni cries in it"

"Heeey its sad" Niall looked down at Hadley and tickled her causing her to squeal, he missed Zayn's smiling at him again. "So little bean does that mean Zayn can join us?"

"Yep" She flung her arms around Niall's neck and he carried her out to the door

"Did you drive here?" Niall asked Zayn

"Yeah why?"

"We live behind here so you can park your car around the back of the bakery?"

"ok" Zayn said opening the door to the bakery

"Ill just lock up and meet you around the back" He smiled at Zayn who returned his smile before walking out the door. Niall locked it and turned the sign to closed before heading into the back and out the door still carrying Hadley, He dashed up the stairs and knocked on Jackies door.

"Hey Jackie all locked up, see you on monday?"

"Thanks Niall, Night princess" Jackie leaned in to kiss Hadley's cheek

"Night Nanny J"

Niall turned and went back down the stairs as Zayn parked his car, He showed Zayn to the back gate of their house and up to the back door.

"Ok princess go get your pj's on, ill get the popcorn ready and put the movie on" with that Hadley dashed up the stairs so Niall got the popcorn and the M&M crispy packet out, once the popcorn was finished he added the M&M's to the bowl looking up at Zayn who raised his eyebrows "Its a household delicacy trust me its delicious" Niall said offering the bowl to Zayn after taking one of each and popping them in his mouth.

Zayn took a piece of each obviously not believing Niall, Niall watched as he chewed and saw his face change to surprise "Wow that is actually good"

"Course it is" Niall laughed and made his way to the lounge room to put the movie on, Zayn sat on the couch and watched Niall as he set up the TV laughing quietly to himself as Hadley came bouncing into the room.

"All done!" She took her spot on the couch and Niall came to sit between her and Zayn with the bowl on his lap. Once he started the movie he felt both Zayn and Hadley reaching for the bowl and smiled to himself _Yeah popcorn and M &M crispy is a weird combo but so damn good_

The movie wasn't even halfway done with Niall noticed that Hadley had fallen asleep, He paused the movie before picking her up "Ill be back in minute"

Once she was safely tucked into bed Niall joined Zayn on the couch again "Your so natural with her" Zayn said tilting his head to the side

"Ive been there since she was born" Niall smiled at him "So you and Louis are friends" Niall figured they could just get to know each other now so he left the movie on pause.

"Yeah since the start of high school" Zayn took a sip of his drink before turning to face Niall completely "Me, Louis and our friend Liam all live together"

"Oh cool, do you go to collage?" Zayn was quickly realising that Niall was very direct

"I did, i graduated with a degree in Arts" Zayn smiled at the shock on Niall face "Ive got a studio just down from the bakery actually"

This is how the rest of the night went the movie long forgotten, they continued to talk about their lives laughing and joking around. Zayn realised that Niall was not only direct but an open book when it came to his emotions they played out on his face. They didn't realise that they had slowly drifted closer to each on the couch until they heard the key in the front door and Harry and Louis walked in holding hands.

"Hey" Niall sat up looking at the scene in front of him "Good night?"

"Yeah" Both Harry and Louis said at the same time, Niall noticed the light flush on Harry's cheeks and the smile on both of their faces and they sat down on the other couch. They all got along the conversation flowed like all 4 had been friends forever when Zayn said he needed to leave it was getting pretty late Niall walked him out to his car where Zayn asked for his number before getting in his car and leaving. Inside Louis and Harry shared a kissed before exchanging numbers Louis asking him to lunch the next day which Harry of course accepted.

That night after Harry went in to kiss Hadley goodnight he laid in bed thinking about Louis beautiful blue eyes and prefect lips, He fell asleep with a smile on his face looking forward to the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Popcorn and m&m crispy together are seriously amazing! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the first date, let me know in the comments <33
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated they make me all squeal <33 and it lets me know people are actually reading it and enjoying and fuels my desire to write more :) 
> 
> Much Love Belle <33


	5. You cant undo a fall like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis talk to their friends about their date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah what a crazy week sorry it took so long, had a really busy xmas and new years.

Louis felt like he was in a dream, he could still feel Harry lips on his, he had spent the whole dinner imagining what Harry lips felt like and now he knew. He know also knows what Harry's hand feels like in his and the way Harry tastes and its almost to much for Louis. He manages to make it home with no memory of the drive. As soon as Louis got in the door at home Zayn was on him.

"Lou, how was the date?" Zayn looked at him with wide eyes

"Perfect" Louis smiled at him still hazing for the memory of kissing Harry

"You look like your a million miles away mate" Zayn smiled at him smugly "Now aren't you happy i went in there for lunch?"

"Happy? Zayn mate what you did is best man material"

"Oh already planning the wedding hey?" Zayn laughed "Come on tell me about the date"

"Well we" Louis was cut of by Liam entering the kitchen "Didn't know you were home Li"

"Come on you, think i would miss hearing about your's and Harry's first date?" Liam said grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and drunk almost half in one go "By the look on your face I'm guessing it went well"

Louis looked at his 2 best friends his heart filling with happiness "Well it was amazing, we talked about his daughter and i…i asked about he father"

"Yeah" Zayn looked between him and Liam "You asked him on the first date?"

"I figured it was better to know everything now" Louis looked between Zayn and Liam "And he said the same thing."

"So where is the father?" Zayn asked

"He didn't want her" Louis looked at Liam "Harry has no contact with him, He signed his rights away" Both Zayn and Liam looked shocked

Louis couldn't understand how someone could be with Harry then let him go, it worked out well for Louis but he couldn't believe that someone wouldn't want Harry.

"Woah, thats heavy" Liam looked concerned "How old is he?"

"He is 19"

Zayn's eyebrows shot up "So he had her at 16?"

"Yep" Louis took a deep breathe "Not just did he have her at 16 and the father didn't want her but his dad and step mum kicked him out"

"What!" Liam shook his head slightly "Did he go live with his mum?"

"Umm…no he said she left when he was a kid and he hasn't heard from her since" Louis felt bad hearing about this from Harry but now telling his best friends it sunk in how much Harry had actually been through "The owner of the bakery gave him a job and let him stay in the flat above the bakery. He did everything with only Niall and the owner of the bakery to help him."

Both Zayn and Liam looked floored "At 16 our biggest worry was school work and chores at home" Liam almost whispered "I can't imagine having to deal with that especially with no one"

"He is kinda incredible" Louis couldn't help but smile now thinking about the magnetic boy he had dinner with "He loves that little girl."

Zayn perked up having witness Hadley's cuteness first hand he was interested to hear what Harry told Louis "He told you about her?"

"He asked me Do you mind that i have a kid?"

"What did you say"

"I said not at all" He saw Zayn and Liam exchange a look "I spoke to my mum about it, she reminded me that Mark accepted me and because of that i have the girls and i thought about it…it doesn't change anything for me." Louis loves his stepdad, Mark had always treated Louis like his own never made a difference between him and the girls.

Louis looked at his best friends who were smiling at him "So i asked him about her and you should see him talk about her, he just lights up its beautiful."

"Thats cute" Liam smiled at Louis "Im happy for you Lou, when am i going to meet him?"

"I don't know soon i guess, i still need to actually meet Hadley, Zayn beat me to that" Louis looked sternly at Zayn "You think we aren't going to talk about you going to the bakery to see Niall again?"

Both Louis and Liam looked at Zayn, Louis thinks Zayn likes Niall i can't imagine why Zayn would go to the bakery when he knew that Niall would be there if he didn't like him.

"I…he is a nice guy" Zayn said bashfully "Hadley is adorable Lou" Zayn got up of the kitchen stool "Im happy for you now I'm going to bed, ill see you to tomorrow"

Louis looked at Liam raising his eyebrows in question, Liam just laughed "Oh he totally likes him" Liam followed Zayn out of the kitchen leaving Louis alone, he checked the time to see it was almost 11 now and he should probably get up to bed, He did promise his little sisters he would be there for breakfast and that meant an early start, He made his way to his room and striped out of his jeans crawling into bed finally closing his eyes and thinking of Harry.

The morning came around far to quickly for Louis. Groaning he rolled over and turned off his alarm, knowing that this was really the only time he could see his sisters and his mum he reluctantly got out of bed and in the shower.

Part of him was dreading getting to his mothers house, she knew about his date with Harry was last night and knowing his mum she wasn't going to let him out of the house with a run down of how it went. Louis knew that not many parents would be as accepting as his mum is, he was still worried she wouldn't like Harry because of Hadley, He knew it was irrational, she had been the one to say that there was nothing wrong with dating someone who had a kid. but he still had that fear in his mind and he really hope she accepted it because Louis was already falling pretty deep for Harry

The entire car ride to his mums place with filled with doubt and anxiety but the second he walked through the door he was attacked by the twins, once he greeted them with hugs and promises of a story later he went into the kitchen to find his mum at the stove making pancakes.

"Hey Boo" as always her smile was kind, the type of smile that said you could always count on her.

"Hey Mum" Louis kissed her on the cheek before leaning against the counter

"How was the date?"

"Amazing" Louis couldn't repress the smile even if tried "He kissed me, it was perfect and we have a lunch date today?"

"Oh Lou, I'm happy for you." She handed the plate of pancakes before calling the girls into the dining room

"Lou!" He turned to see Lottie and Fizzy standing in the doorway he opened his arms for a hug and they ran into them. No matter how old they were getting _seriously when did they become teenagers!_ they were never to old for Louis to cuddle

"Hey Lou" Mark came in and sat at the table with everyone else

"So tell me about last night Boo" Jay asked once everyone was served and the girls had dug into their pancakes

Over breakfast Louis told his family about Harry, he waited until the girls had left the table to tell his Mum and Mark about everything Harry had been through. By the time he was leaving to meet Harry for their date he felt like they knew as much about Harry as he did. Jay pulled him into a hug when he was leaving whispering "Im happy for you Louis, bring him around so i can meet him and his daughter soon".

 

Harry had just gotten back from Hadley dance class he was standing in front of his wardrobe trying to figure out what to wear when Niall knocked on his door.

"Hey" Niall looked at the mess of clothes on Harry bed and raised an eyebrow "What are you doing?"

"I don't know what to wear Ni, i don't know how to date!" Harry threw his arms up

"You went out with him last night" Niall was trying to repress his giggling

"I know but that was different" Harry looked over at Niall who just raised his eyebrows silently asking how? "It was dinner you know, today is lunch its completely different! and its the second date" Harry explained like that should explain it all to Niall

Niall laughed he knew Harry was just panicking, he could tell that Harry really liked Louis he could only cross his fingers that Louis liked Harry just as much "Ok well it at the diner right?" Harry nodded so Niall walked over to the pile of clothes on the bed and picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tee "Wear this, trust me"

Harry sighed running his hands over his face then through his hair. "Thats not fair! I've been looked at those clothes for 10 minutes couldn't find anything, you walk in and bam! outfit"

Niall smirked "Your welcome, Ill see you in the kitchen"

Once Niall left his room Harry changed into the outfit pulling on his boots before heading into the bathroom to style his hair. Once he was satisfied with his appearance he headed down to the kitchen to see Niall

"Here you go" Niall handed him a mug full of tea and sat opposite him at the breakfast bar "When are you going to introduce Louis to Hadley properly?"

Harry took a sip of his tea before looking at Hadley who was laying on the floor in the lounge room still in her dance uniform colouring "Im not sure, do i ask him, how long do i wait, I've never done this before." Harry furrowed his eyebrows thinking "Do i wait till he asks to meet her?"

"Don't know mate" Niall leaned forward to rest on his elbows "From what Zayn said he is pretty gone for you already"

Harry felt himself blush "Really?"

"Yeah apparently he was gutted when he thought we were together and i can tell your falling pretty hard too" Niall took a sip of his tea

Harry's blush deepened "Well good thing Zayn came in and talked to you then" after he drained his tea he looked up from the mug "Speaking of Zayn, whats going on between you to, you guys looked pretty cosy last night"

"Oh look at the time" Niall grabbed Harry mug off him "Your going to be late if you don't leave now" Niall looked at him pointedly

"Ok ok I'm going" Harry smirked "But we are going to talk about this later ok" Harry made this way into the lounge room to say goodbye to Hadley

"Hey Little bean, daddies going now you be good for Uncle Ni yeah?" Harry asked kneeling on the floor to hug her goodbye

"Yes daddy love you" Harry's heart melted as Hadley kissed his cheek "Have fun on your playdate"

Harry pulled back from her hug "What?"

"You going on a playdate, i heard you and Uncle Ni" Hadley nodded at him eyes wide with excitement

Harry looked over at Niall who was grinning and looking at Hadley like she was the cutest thing he had ever seen. He leaned in and kissed her cheek again "Ill have fun sweetheart"

Harry made his way to the diner down the road from the bakery, As he walked in he looked around to see if Louis was there it seemed that he had beaten him there. Harry picked a booth that was somewhat private and took out his phone to see a message from Niall

Nialler: isn't she the cutest thing ever!! have fun on your playdate!

Harry laughed as he read that. he was looking down at his screen so he didn't hear Louis walk up to him

'Whats funny?" Harry's head shot up to see Louis sliding in to the opposite side of the booth.

"Oh Hadley told me to have fun on my playdate" Harry said through his smile, he couldn't take his eyes off of Louis he looked radiant, His blue eyes shining and perfect feathery hair falling slightly over his right eye.

Louis dipped his head then looked back up smiling "That's adorable"

Harry was blinded by his smile having trouble forming words. He tried to swallow only to get it caught in his throat, He couldn't believe that Louis was real he was so incredibly good looking and just perfect, They just looked in each others eyes for a minute before a witness came over to take their order breaking the spell placed on both boys

"So i had a good time last night" Louis smiled up at mesmerised by Harry running his tongue over his bottom lip

"Same" Harry smiled at him they made small talk, Harry telling Louis about Hadley dance class that morning while Louis told him about his breakfast with his sisters, By the time there lunch came they had lost their awkwardness.

While eating lunch they talked about movies and decided they would go see a movie on during the week, Harry was giddily knowing they had now scheduled another date.

"Did you want to meet Hadley?" Harry asked once their plates were cleaned away "I know its kinda a big step and its only our second date but i like you Louis like a lot"

Louis chocked on air, he couldn't believe what Harry was telling him "Umm…yeah i would love to" Louis swallowed past the lump in his throat "I like you to Harry a lot. it feels so different with you"

Harry smiled down at the table trying to get his heart beat to slow down, "Maybe next saturday we can all go to lunch?"

"I would love that" Louis felt like he was floating "Did you wanna get some ice cream?" Harry nodded and slid out of the booth holding out his hand to Louis to smiled when he took it.

They grab an ice cream cone each and walked in the park hand in hand talking about anything and everything and sharing kisses. Louis thought it was the best way to spend his saturday. By 4pm Harry told him that he had to get back to Hadley before kissing Louis deeply and promising to text him tonight with what night they would see the movie once he found someone to babysit Hadley.

 

Harry paused before walking into his house, he had just had the best date with Louis and admitted he liked him _a lot_ they had organised another date and he wanted to meet Hadley, Harry could break out in dance if he wasn't so sure he would probably fall over in the process. He took a deep breathe before opening the door finding Niall and Hadley having a tea party on the lounge room floor.

"Daddy!" Hadley flung herself at him "I coloured you a picture!" with that she ran off to get the picture leaving Harry to smile after his daughter

"Hey was the date?" Niall asked taking off his tiara

Harry smiled at his best friend "It was great, i asked him if he wanted to meet her, told him i knew it was a big step but i really liked him"

Niall looked at Harry with a expression mixed between happy and shocked "What did he say?"

"He said he would love it meet her and he like me a lot to and we are going to go to the movies one night this week, i was going to ask Jackie if she would watch Hadley for me"

"Thats awesome Haz" Niall grinned at him

Harry smiled at Hadley running back in with her drawing she dragged him to the floor telling him all about the picture.

 

The rest of the weekend past in a blur of texts between him and Louis and spending time with Hadley, Harry had organised with Jackie for her to watch Hadley on wednesday so he texted Louis who was going to meet him at the bakery at closing and they would go to the movies from there.

Louis stopped by the bakery every morning, he claimed he loved their breakfast and Harry made a perfect cup of tea _which was true_ But really he just enjoyed seeing Harry for 10 minutes every morning, He would feel his lips tingling all morning at work after kissing Harry goodbye,

Before they knew it it was wednesday night, Hadley was bathed and changed into her pj's. Harry dropped her off at 6pm to Jackie who was excited to have Hadley sleep over. He kissed her goodbye and promised to come see her first thing in the morning and also take her to school in the morning.

He was now helping Niall close the store waiting for 7pm when Louis would turn up.

"Haz i think that table is clean" Niall laughed as Harry wiped the same table for the 5th time

"Oh sorry off in my own world" Harry laughed "So whats going on between you and Zayn?"

"Umm…" Niall stopped what he was doing and came and sat with Harry at the table "I think he likes me"

"Really?" Harry beamed

"Yeah we have been messaging each other since friday night, but i don't know if he is been friendly because of you and Louis" Harry noticed that Niall look down he hated seeing his best friend unsure of himself "Or if he actually likes me or not"

"I can ask Louis if you want"

"Haz you can't just ask him flat out thats so embarrassing" Niall flushed red

"No i mean ill ask if Zayn has mentioned you or something, don't worry"

Just as Niall was about to answer the door opened and Louis walked in. Niall saw Harry's whole face change he looked love sick, Niall found it adorable.

"Hey Harry" Louis eyes raked over Harry before turning to Niall "Hi Niall"

"Louis" Niall got up from the table "I better get back to work, see you later Haz, you guys enjoy the movie"

"See ya Ni" Harry said before leaving hand in hand with Louis

Louis was a proper gentleman, opening Harry's door for him making Harry blush and flash him his gorgeous dimpled smile what made Louis knees weak.

Once they got to the cinema they picked a comedy movie before getting some popcorn and M&M's after Harry insisted that it was and amazing combination. They made they way into the cinema once in their seats they leaned into each other and watched the movie, Harry's hand found Louis thigh making his breath hitch and a smile appear on his face. Harry didn't move his hand and Louis felt like his thigh was on fire in a good way of course.

Once the movie was finished Louis took Harry home walking him up to his door all Louis could think was he didn't want the night to end, Louis kissed Harry deeply, licking into his mouth earning a moan from Harry.

"Hadley isn't here tonight" Harry breathed out against his lips making Louis shiver

"Yeah?"

"Did you wanna come in?" Harry asked before dropping his head down to kiss Louis neck

"Yeah" Louis breathed out

Pulling back Harry smiling at Louis whose eyes were blow wide with arousal, Harry was sure his eyes looked the same as he had never been more turned on before.

Harry unlocked the door and pulled Louis inside and straight up to his room once there Harry lost a his confidence not really knowing what to do next.

Louis could feel Harry tense up "Hey its ok whatever you want ok" Louis leaned in slowly giving Harry plenty of time to pull away before kissing him, He felt the tension leave Harry body as the kiss deepened. Harry broke the kiss after a minute stepping backwards and sitting on his bed look up at Louis with a bit of fear in his eyes.

Louis quickly sat next to him taking his hand and rubbing his thumb against Harry palm. "Hey don't freak out, talk to me"

"I…i haven't done anything…since Had- since Hadley's father" Harry looked down at their hands

"You haven't been with anyone since Hadley's dad?" Louis asked

"No" Harry looked ashamed "And Gavin was my first"

Gavin _Oh Gavin must be Hadley's dad_ "Is Gavin Hadley's dad?" Louis looked at Harry who nodded

"We only…it was my fir- i.." Harry couldn't find the right words

Louis thinks he understands what Harry is trying to say "Was it your first and only time, when you fell pregnant?" Harry nodded again.

"Thats fine Harry" Louis waits till Harry looks up at him "We can move at whatever pace you want ok"

Louis watches a Harry runs his tongue along his bottom lip and all Louis can think is that he wants to chase his tongue with his.

"I want to" Harry looks at Louis blushing as he says "Just don't really know how" He digs his teeth into his lower lip waiting for Louis to push him away because he has no experience.

Louis swallows around the lump in his throat he reaches up and smooths Harry's bottom lip out from his teeth then leans in to kiss him pulling back to whisper "whatever your comfortable with ok" He feels Harry nod so he takes control of the kiss and in a few minutes Harry moans into his mouth and Louis moves them so they are laying on the bed, pressing himself against Harry he can feel Harrys erection against his thigh.

Louis feels bolder so he breaks the kiss and moves down to Harry's neck kissing down to his collarbones and slowly running his hands down to Harry's jeans. "Tell me if you want me to stop ok"

Harry just nodded unable to form sentences. He feels Louis kiss down his chest and tug on the bottom of his shirt "Can i take this off?" Harry scrambles to pull it off and feels very exposed once he does, He looks at Louis who is staring at his chest with a hungry expression on his face and all of worries fade as Louis breathes out "gorgeous"

Louis can't believe Harry is real, His body is amazing everything Louis has ever fantasied about in one gorgeous boy. He leaned down to kiss from Harry's belly bottom to the top of his jeans, He can see the outline of Harry in his jeans, his mouth waters just thinking of how hard and heavy he will be once Louis gets his mouth on him.

Louis pauses at the top of Harry's jeans "Can i?"

"Yeah" Harry breaths out

Louis slowly opened his jeans and slides them and Harry boxers off and finally he can see and wow Harry cock is beautiful hard, heavy and flushed pink.

Louis looks up at Harry his eyes are blown wide "can i blow you?" Louis sees Harry swallow then nod, Louis takes Harry in one hand revelling in the velvety hardness of it before leaning down and taking him in his mouth, licking around the head, he pulls off to wet his hand to cover what his mouth can't,

Louis always liked giving blow jobs, he liked the control he had, He liked been able to give someone so much pleasure but nothing could prepare him for how he felt giving Harry a blow job, He loved it, He loved the taste he loved the size the feel, everything. He loved Harry's moans and the feeling of the tip of Harry's cock hitting the back of his throat he loved the heat that was coiling in his abdomen, He had never gotten off on given someone a blow job before but he was so close now he felt like he was about to come.

Just as he was working up a rhythm with Harry he felt a tug on his hair "Close Lou" Louis hummed around Harry's cock and that pushed Harry over the edge as he came down Louis throat, Louis came in his pants he pulled off panting as Harry came down from his high. Louis felt incredible he had never has a orgasm like that before. He looked up at Harry who looked breathtaking, He must of been fisting his curls because they were everywhere, A halo around his head, He eyes were bright green and glassy and he looked so blissed out.

Louis collapsed next to him and snuggled into his neck breathing in. "Lou woah" Harry breathed out into his hair "One sec and ill return that favour" Louis smiled

"No need babe, You were so hot"

"You already" Harry looked shocked

"Like i said you were so hot" Louis kissed him "I might need to borrow some pants though." Louis said making a face.

Harry got up from the bed walking over to his cupboard and pulled out 2 pairs of track pants "Umm…did you want to stay?" Harry blushed feeling silly for asking

Louis smiled up at Harry "I would love to, if you want me to"

"Yeah, yeah i do" Harry chucked Louis the pair of track pants and he went into the bathroom to clean up and change while Harry went downstairs to grab 2 bottles of waters

Once they were both back in Harry's bed and the lights were off Louis felt Harry snuggle into him, He tapped Harry's shoulder and saw Harry look up, He could see Harry smile in moonlight that was streaming in. "I really really like you Harry"

"I really really like you Louis" Harry leaned up and kissed him.

Louis felt Harry's breathes even out and couldn't help but think about falling asleep next to him every night He kissed Harry hair and fell into the best sleep he ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i'm not good at smut so please tell me if that was ok? 
> 
> Much Love Belle <33


	6. I wanna call you mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets Hadley  
> Harry meets Liam  
> Zayn and Niall couldn't be more obvious if they tried  
> <33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I try to post every week but jan was crazy for me.  
> I was babysitting my nephew a lot and my best friend had her baby so I now have a niece <33  
> My mum had a heart attack and was in hospital for ages been a up and down month. 
> 
> I meant to post this on the 2nd of February cause it was my birthday but by the time I got home from dinner it was to late and I had a shift the next day :(
> 
> I'll try to post again ASAP! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter I don't have a beta so any mistakes are due to my tired proofreading at 1am<33
> 
> Much love belle <33

Harry couldn't remember a time when he had slept so well. He usually tossed and turned waking himself up through the night, but when his alarm went off he woke feeling well rested and comfortable. It took a second to realise that he was sleeping on Louis chest before he smiled blushing a bit he watched as Louis rubbed his eyes, groaning before looking at Harry with a smile. 

"Morning" Louis croaked out 

"Morning Louis" Harry felt butterflies in his stomach, feeling the sensation bubble up into his chest making him smile. 

"What time do you open the bakery?" 

"Oh umm 7" Harry said as he sat up stretching his back completely oblivious to Louis staring at him. 

Louis had to shake his head to clear his thought "Wow thats early" Louis managed to get out of bed grabbing his shirt "Do you mind if i wear these home?" Louis asked pointing at the borrowed track pants

"Of course not" Harry smiled softly at him "Did you want to have a shower?" Louis nodded before walking around the bed to press a chaste kiss to Harry's mouth 

"Do you happen to have a spare toothbrush?" 

"Yeah i do" He followed Harry into the ensuite he grabbed a new toothbrush from the drawer before getting a new towel of the rack and handing them to Louis "You can shower in here ill use the other one" 

Louis grabbed Harry hand as he turned to leave the ensuite smiling at him before leaning in to kiss him softly 

Blushing at Louis actions Harry left him to shower, Grabbing his clothes from cupboard before heading into the ensuite in Hadley's room. 

Once Harry had showered and dressed he headed back into his room, "I was going to cook some breakfast, you like pancakes?"

"Love them" Louis smiled as Harry walked towards him leaning in to kiss him before taking his hand and leading him downstairs to the kitchen 

"Hey Ni" Harry smiled keeping his hand in Louis as Niall turned from the stove almost hiding the shocked look on his face. 

"Morning Haz and good morning Louis" Harry watched Niall look at their joined hands "Your date obviously went well last night?" 

"Yeah" Louis answered as he sat down at the counter "Very well" Harry smiled at Louis answer 

"Good thing i always cook enough to feed 3 then hey" Niall laughed as he plated up three plates handing two of them to Harry 

"Holy crap these are incredible?" Louis looked up at Niall after taking a bite 

"Well we do work in a bakery we know how to cook" Harry laughed at Louis shocked expression 

"Yeah That makes sense" Louis laughed looking down at his pancakes "So are you always up this early?" 

"Yeah we have to open the bakery and start cooking otherwise we would have fresh baked products to sell" Harry answered 

"Usually Harry does the baking, he is better then me i usually serve then i make the sandwiches for lunch" Niall said finished off his pancakes 

"So i was lucky you were serving the first time i came in?" Louis looked up at Harry smiling 

"Yeah Niall usually serves more then me" 

"Well actually, the morning you asked him out i made up a reason to be in the kitchen so you would have to serve H" Niall smirked at Harry 

"What?" Harry shook his head confused as he took his and Louis plates to the sink 

"Well i thought maybe after my conversation with Zayn, you might come in to ask you out" Niall said pointing at Louis "So i was prepared to spend the next few days in the kitchen" 

Harry just laughed at his friend "Well thank you Niall" Louis smiled at Harry 

Once they had all finished breakfast Louis told Harry he needed to get home to changed for work he kissed Harry deeply and told him he would text him during the day before leaving to drive home. Once Louis arrived home he noticed Zayn's car was still there but Liam's was gone, he knew that Zayn would ask him a million questions _might as well get it over with_

"Zayn" Louis called out once through the front door "You home?" 

"Kitchen" He heard Zayn call back, He took a minute to mentally prepare himself before walking into the kitchen to see Zayn sitting the breakfast bar holding cup of tea smirking at him 

"Bout time you got home" Louis rolled his eyes before checking the kettle was boiled 

"Yeah yeah" Louis chuckled while getting mug down and pouring himself a cup of tea before turning back to Zayn 

"You didn't come home last night" Zayn raised an eyebrow at him "Did you stay at Harry's?"

Louis nodded taking a sip of tea, He let his mind wonder for minute thinking about waking up next to Harry. 

"Was Hadley there?" Zayn's voiced snapped Louis out of his daydream 

Shaking his head Louis replied "Nope, just Niall" Louis watched as Zayn's cheeks reddened slightly "Im meeting Hadley on Saturday, Having lunch with her and Harry"

"Really, you nervous?" 

Louis looked down at his tea trying to calm his racing mind, It was a big moment for Louis. If Hadley didn't like him Harry wouldn't want to be with him "Yeah i am" 

Zayn came around the breakfast bar placing his hand on Louis shoulder "I don't think you have anything to worry about mate" 

"Thanks, i better go get ready for work" Louis smiled weakly at Zayn before making his way up to his room to get change.

He couldn't help but think back to when his mum first introduced Mark to him, He hated Mark at first didn't want anyone to be his new 'dad' he had especially hated that now someone was taking up his mums time, He was really worried that Hadley might feel the same way and Harry would end things before they really got to start. 

As Louis dressed for work he couldn't help but think back to the night before how easy things were with Harry, it felt so different to any relationship he had been in. They seemed to fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. 

 

Harry was trying to concentrate on the cupcakes he was making but his mind kept slipping back to the night before, He kept thinking about how Louis hand felt in his and how his lips still tingled from Louis kiss. He sighed knowing that he was falling too quickly for the blue eyed boy.

He was praying that Louis liked Hadley even though he told Louis about Hadley what if seeing Harry with Hadley changed his mind, he knew what Hadley was like she loved meeting new people and was a social butterfly she was bound to like Louis. What about Louis family would they be ok with Louis basically becoming a stepfather so young, Harry was sick with worry running over a million things that could go wrong, He knew the chance of him having a happy ever after were slim when he had Hadley, He was perfectly content to just live his life raising her and watching her grow into a amazing young lady, but know he knew what he could lose he was terrified of it all going wrong. 

Before Harry knew it he was leaving to pick up Hadley for school, He was going to treat her to a milkshake and talk to her about meeting Louis on saturday. Once he arrived at her preschool he stood near her bag watching her play tip with her friends, She looked like she was having fun running after her friends giggling with the biggest smile on her face. sometime Harry feels guilty that she will never know her father or even just Harry's own family he couldn't fathom that someone wouldnt want her when all she did was light up everyones life. 

Harry was pulled from his thoughts as a weight crashed into his legs looking down he saw his daughters toothy smile beaming up at him, crouching down to her height with his own smile on his face "Hey Hadley belle" He kissed her cheek right where one of her dimples was "How was school today" 

Hadley explained all about her day as they walked to the diner, once they were seated and Harry had ordered two milkshakes he sat listening to his daughter ramble on about her day and how one of the boys Declan had eaten some of the play-doh. 

Once their milkshakes arrived Harry took a deep breathe suddenly feeling nerves to ask his 3 year old daughter to meet Louis "Hey Hadley" He waited till she looked up at him before continuing "What do you think of having lunch with my friend Louis after dancing on Saturday?" 

Hadley smiled at Harry "The one you had the playdate with?" 

Harry had to smile at his cuteness of his daughter "Yeah sweetheart" 

"Will Uncle Ni be there?" 

"Umm...no it would just be me, you and Louis" Harry watched Hadley closely she looked like she was thinking it over before she smiled at him 

"But uncle Ni is your friend" Hadley looked confused

Harry didn't know how to explain what Louis was, They hadn't even talked about was Louis his boyfriend or were they still just dating? Harry took a deep breathe making a mental note to talk to Louis about it before smiling at his daughter "He is a different kind of friend"

"Ok Daddy!" Hadley smiled before drinking her milkshake, sometimes Harry couldn't believe that she was only 3 years old. 

 

Harry smiled watching Hadley dancing in her class, she looked at home dancing she moved with natural grace so unlike Harry. After class they were going to meet Louis for lunch and Harry was half excited half nervous to get to the diner. Once the class was finished Harry changed Hadley out of her dance clothes and into a her grey dress with a panda on the front with white tights before putting on her pink hightop trainers Niall had brought her. 

When they arrived at the diner Harry could see Louis already there sitting in one of the booths, Taking a deep breathe he walked Hadley up the booth "Hey" he somehow managed to keep his voice calm. 

Harry watched Louis smile up at him "Hey" before looking at Hadley who was climbing in the booth 

"Hadley, this is Louis" Harry said while sitting down next to Hadley, He watched his daughter turn to Louis and smile

"Hi Hadley" Harry watched Louis smile at his daughter "Its very nice to meet you" 

"Hi Lou-ee! I like your name" Hadley smiled flashing her dimples to Louis

"Thank you, i like your name as well" Louis smiled at her before looking at Harry to see him smiling as well "Did you have dancing today?" 

Hadley nodded at him "Yep" 

"Sweetheart why don't you pick what you want to eat" Harry said handing her a kids menu "How was your morning Lou?" 

Louis smiled at him from across the table "It was good i went to my mums place this morning for breakfast with her and my sisters" 

"You have sisters" Hadley asked Louis eyes wide with excitement 

"Um yeah i have 4 sisters" Louis smiled at how adorable Hadley looked 

"How old?" Hadley asked looking from Louis to Harry 

"Well Lottie is 15, fizzy is 13 and Daisy and Phoebe are 7"

Harry watched his daughter take in this information with her adorable thinking face "Why Daisy and Phoebe both 7?" Hadley asked 

"Because they are twins" Louis watched the confusion on her face realising that she didn't know what twins were 

"Hadley twins are when you have two babies at once so they have the same birthday and are the same age" Harry smiled at this daughter 

"if Maddies birthday was my birthday we be twins?" She looked at her Harry hopeful 

"Umm not exactly you have to have the same parents" Harry explained 

Hadley smiled looking at Louis "Can i play with them?" Harry supposed he should stop been surprised by his daughter he looked over at Louis but before either could answer the waitress came up and took their orders. 

Hadley was preoccupied colouring in her placemat so Louis took the opportunity to take to Harry "My mum does want to meet you" 

"You told your mum about me? Is she ok with my having Hadley" Harry asked surprised by that 

"Yeah i asked her advice when i found out you had a daughter, she told me that my stepdad accepted me and he has always treated me like his son and without him i wouldn't have my sisters" Louis looked over at Hadley who was colouring in the picture on her placemat "She wants to meet you both" 

Harry's mind was racing not only did Louis seem to like Hadley so far but Louis family were ok with him having a child. He could feel tears threatening to fall so he took a deep breathe trying to calm down. 

Louis continued when Harry didn't answer "She was young only 19 when she had me so she understands what its like to be a young parent, she said there is nothing wrong with dating someone with a child" 

"I don't know what to say" Harry was actually speechless he really hadn't expected that

Louis smiled at Harry "Im really ok with it you know, My mums advise was to think it over before asking you out. I wouldn't be here if i didn't want this" Louis thought he could see tears forming in Harry's eyes 

"I never thought i would have anyone accept her" 

Louis could see Harry holding back tears so he decided to change the subject "Well after this i was thinking we could go to the park?" 

"Sounds good" Harry turned slightly to Hadley "Hadley did you wanna go to the park after lunch?" 

Louis watched her eyes light up at the idea "Yes please" 

The conversation flowed between them, Louis made Hadley laugh a few times. Once lunch was over they made their way to the park, sitting on the bench while Hadley ran off to the play equipment quickly making friends with a little girl. 

"So i didn't know what to tell Hadley when i said we were coming to meet you." 

"What do you mean?" Louis looked a bit confused 

"Well we haven't spoken about it yet so i asked her if she wanted to meet my 'friend' Louis, and she asked if uncle Niall would be there too because he is my friend" Harry felt the nervous butterflies in his stomach looking at Louis 

"Oh" Louis felt his heart start to race, this was the moment they could decide to be boyfriends instead of just dating "What did you say to that?" 

"I said he is a different kind of friend" Harry took a deep breath to settle his nerves "I know its early we have only been on a few dates but i really like you Louis, did you wanna be my boyfriend?" 

"Yes of course" Louis couldn't control the smile that appeared on his face "Now my mum is really going to want to meet you" 

"Thats ok I want to meet your family" Harry smiled back before leaning in to kiss Louis quickly keeping one eye open and on the playground watching his daughter. 

After a while Hadley's new friend had to leave so Harry and Louis got up to play with her, Louis was used to playing with his sisters at the park so playing with Hadley is no different for him. 

Harry smiled watching Hadley and Louis swing on the swings, His daughter face is lit up with a smile while she giggles, her hair blowing in the wind, Pulling out his phone to snap a picture he can't help but smile to himself everything was going so well, Louis and Hadley playing together is the cutest thing Harry has ever seen. He is trying to not let his mind wander into the future with Louis and Hadley as a little family but its really hard not to imagine it. Just as he is about to take another picture his phone flashes Niall's name

"Hey Ni whats up?" 

"Hey Haz, Is Louis still with you?"

Harry looks over at Louis and Hadley who are now climbing up the climbing frame "Yeah he is" 

"Awesome Zayn and their friend Liam are with me at home, was thinking maybe we could have a BBQ?" 

"Yeah sounds prefect, i can pick up the stuff on the way home" 

"Perfect see you guys when you get back" 

Harry pockets his phone after taking a picture of them and walks over to the frame smiling up at Hadley 

"Look how high i climb daddy!" Hadley is almost at the top of the frame smiling proudly, she is really only just above Harry's height here but its pretty high for a 3 yr old. 

"Wow your so high up" Harry smiles at her "Hey Lou, Zayn and your friend Liam are at my place with Niall. He asked if we wanted to do a BBQ or something for dinner does that sound good?" 

"Yeah" Louis smiles at him making Harry's heart flutter 

"Ok sweetheart we have to go now, Uncle Ni is waiting for us at home and we have to stop and get stuff for dinner" 

Hadley looks down at him "Can Lou-ee come" Harry smiles up at his daughter trying to calm his racing heart at the fact that his daughter wants to spend more time with his boyfriend, at the thought of Louis been his boyfriend he heart starts racing again. 

"Yeah sweetheart he can" Harry opens his hands out "Jump down sweetheart ill catch you" Hadley giggles when Harry catches her kissing her cheek before putting here down she instantly reaches up to hold his hand as they walk to the entrance of the park. 

"Did you drive here?" Harry turns asking Louis

"Yeah im parked near the dinner" The dinner is only 2 blocks down from the bakery on the opposite side of the street. 

"Ok well we can go into sainsburys on the next block then Hadley and i can walk back and you can pick up your car and meet us back at the house?" Harry looked over at Louis and saw him smiling 

"Yeah easy" 

Once in sainsburys Harry grabbed a basket and headed to the fresh meat section picking up some sausages and steaks to BBQ before moving to the chilled section to grab a potato salad and coleslaw. He let Hadley pick the ingredients for the salad while Louis went to pick a dessert.

Hadley looked up at him while he picked out some tomatoes "Lou-ee is fun daddy" Harry tried to suppress his smile but it was still there. He thought it was adorable how Hadley pronounced Louis name.

"Yeah you like him" 

Hadley nodded "He is fun like Uncle Ni" Hadley smiled at him wrapping her arms around his leg to hug him 

Harry smiled at her unable to hug her back with tomatoes in one hand and a basket in the other. Once they finished getting everything they needed and paid Louis took the bags so that Harry and Hadley didn't have to carry them back. 

"See you at your place" Louis smiled at Harry 

"See you there" Harry leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to Louis mouth before Louis crossed the road towards his car. Harry and Hadley started walking the block and a half to their place 

"Daddy you kissed Lou-ee" Hadley said looking up at him. Harry stopped opposite their house kneeling down so he was eye level with her. 

Harry didn't even realise he did it till Hadley pointed it out, How was he going to explain to her that Louis was more then a friend would she understand that "Yeah sweetheart i did. Remember when i said that Louis was a different kind of friend?" Hadley nodded "Well he is my boyfriend" 

Hadley furrowed her eyebrows for a second before asking "Not friend like Uncle Ni?" 

"No honey, Uncle Ni is daddy friends but Louis he is my boyfriend it's different" Harry was lost on how to explain this to her. 

"Like Uncle Greg and Aunty Nise" 

"Yes is that ok with you" Aunty Nise was Greg's girlfriend of 2 years Denise but Hadley couldn't say Denise so she received the nickname Nise which Harry thinks will probably stick with her forever. 

"Yes daddy, Lou-ee makes you smile" Harry let out the breathe he didn't realise he was holding. Hadley will never stop surprising him with how much she cares about others. 

"Yes he does sweetheart and so do you" She threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly then kissed his cheek 

"Love you daddy" Hadley started to play with one of Harry's curls

"Love you too sweetheart" Just as they were about to cross the road Harry saw Louis car, They waited for Louis to park then grabbed the bags out of the car before walking up the the front door. 

Once inside they could hear voices coming from the kitchen, Hadley patted Harry's thigh looking up confused at the voices "Thats Zayn and Liam they are Louis friends" Harry smiled at her

Hadley looked at Harry still confused until she heard Niall say something, her confused look was replaced with smile before she called out "Uncle NI" 

Niall appeared from the kitchen smiling "Theres my princess!" Niall opened his arms as Hadley ran into them, Harry watched Niall lift her up and hugged her kissing both of her cheeks as she giggled. 

Harry and Louis followed Niall who was still holding Hadley into the kitchen, Harry was feeling nervous he had met Zayn before but he hadn't met Liam, He didn't know how they felt about the situation. Were they accepting of Harry and Louis relationship, Did they care that Harry had a child. He knows how important Niall's opinion is to him so he can only guess how important Zayn and Liam's are to Louis. 

"Hey guys, Li this is Harry and this is his daughter Hadley" Louis said gesturing to both of them

Harry watched Liam stand up from the kitchen stool take the two steps to him and pull him in for a hug, Harry let out breathe of relief as Liam pulled back "Nice to meet you Harry, Louis talks about you all the time" 

"Nice to meet you Liam" 

Harry smiled as Liam moved over to Niall holding out his hand to Hadley "Nice to meet you Hadley I'm Liam" 

Hadley looked at his hand then up to his face smiling sweetly before reaching out to take his hand "Hi Lee-yem" she giggled as Liam shook their hands. Once Liam let go of her hand she looked over at Zayn who was know standing in front of Harry 

"Hi Harry" Zayn smiled at him 

"Hi Zayn" Harry smiled catching Louis eyes as he beamed at him 

Zayn moved closer to Niall "Nice to see you again little lady" Zayn said to Hadley picking up her hand and kissing the back of it like a disney prince would. 

Hadley beamed at him "Hi Zayn" Harry smiled at the way Louis friends greeted her. 

"Ok lets get cooking I'm hungry" Niall said making his way to the back door still holding Hadley. Harry grabbed the meat out of the bags handing them to Liam who was going to cook on the BBQ while he started the salads. 

Harry watched Hadley through the window playing football with Niall, Louis and Zayn, He watched her score a goal laughing as Niall picked her up running a victory lap with her, he saw Louis and Zayn smiling at the scene before looking at Liam who was also smiling at the game. 

Just as Harry finished setting the table Liam was coming through the backdoor handing Harry a plate of cooked meat as the others found their seats at the table. Everyone piled food onto their plates and started eating. 

"Hadley is really good at football for a 3yr old" Louis looked over at Harry 

"Yeah Niall's been teaching her since she could walk" Harry smiled 

"Love playing football!" Hadley said smiling at everyone making everyone smile back at the cuteness of it. 

"She's a natural, which is funny since Harry falls over his feet just walking" Niall said making everyone laugh 

"Heeey not my fault I'm uncoordinated" Harry couldn't help but laugh as well

Conversation flowed for the rest of dinner, Harry couldn't help but notice just how easy all five boys got along and how they all included Hadley in conversation. Liam asked her about her preschool listening to her talk about her best friends and all the play equipment in the centre. Zayn talked to her about her drawing and how he was an artist promising to draw with her after dinner. 

Louis asked her about her favorite football team and what dance class she took.>

Louis couldn't help but smile at his friends, they accepted Louis choice to be with Harry and were now making an effort to get to know him and his daughter. Louis thought Hadley was adorable he loved spending the afternoon with her making her laugh and seeing the smile on Harry's face. 

Once dinner was over Hadley dragged Zayn into the lounge room to draw at the coffee table while Niall and Liam cleaned up the grill. Louis cornered Harry in the kitchen kissing him properly for the first time that day. 

Once Harry broke the kiss Louis smiled against his lips "Hi" 

"Hi" Harry whispered back "So i told Hadley that your my boyfriend" 

Louis almost choked on his tongue "Really? how did she take it?" 

"She was confused at first but then asked if it was like 'Uncle Greg and Aunty Nise' thats Niall brother and his girlfriend, i said yes is that ok she goes 'yes daddy, Lou-ee makes you smile' cute hey" Harry made sure to say Louis the way Hadley did making Louis smile 

"That's adorable, she's a really good kid Haz so sweet" Louis looked through to where Zayn was sitting with Hadley drawing seeing Hadley laughing with his best friend made him feel all fuzzy inside. He already cared about her more then he thought he would. 

Louis took the opportunity to kiss Harry again savouring the feel of Harry against his lips. They were interrupted by Niall and Liam coming in the from outside 

"Hey this is a sacred room guys come on" Niall laughed throwing a dish towel at the couple making them laugh 

"Funny Ni" Harry laughed throwing the towel back at him 

"How was your lunch today?" Niall asked looking between Louis and Harry "Does Hadley approve?" 

"It was good" Harry smiled "Hadley likes Louis because he makes me smile even said he is fun like Uncle Ni" 

Louis smiled hearing what Hadley said slipping his hand around Harry's waist catching Liam's eye seeing him smiling at him. 

"You guys make a really cute couple" Liam said gesturing to them, Louis could feel his cheeks heating up 

"Thanks i think so to" Harry answered before pressing a kiss to Louis cheek making his heart skip a beat 

"Also Hadley is quite possibly the cutest kid ever" Liam shook his head slightly laughing "Your pretty incredible Harry to raise her on your own, you should be really proud" 

Louis watched as Niall smiled looking at his best friend "Harry is the best dad ever, i should know I've been there since Hadley was a baby. The things he sacrificed for her most 16 yr olds wouldn't" 

"Its not a sacrifice if its for her, she makes everything worth it" Harry barely whispered his cheeks blushing 

"Harry you have done an incredible job" Louis looked at him "You had her at 16 and look where you are now at 19 you own your home and run a really successful bakery" 

"And you did it all without your parents help" Niall added 

"Yeah thats incredible, i still go home to my mum every weekend and only moved out so my sisters didn't have to share a room anymore" Louis laughed he was a complete mummy boy and not ashamed of it

"Hey i thought you wanted to live with me and Zayn" Liam joked 

"Of course Li" Louis laughed 

"I couldn't have done it without Ni and his family though and of course Jackie" Harry noticed Liam's confusion at the mention of jackie he figured he should give Liam the compressed verison "She owns the bakery, Ni and i used to go there almost everyday after school, when my dad kicked me out Ni was in Ireland so i went there, she gave me a job and the apartment above the bakery" 

"Wow i take my hat off to you Harry that's not an easy thing to go through but look where you are now" Liam gestured to the house and the people in it 

"Thank you Liam" Harry smiled blushing slightly at the praise of his parenting skills 

Louis wanted to take a picture of Harry right now and frame it, He looked so beautiful cheeks a bit pink and a dimple showing smile on his face, His curls framing his face perfectly. Louis felt himself falling harder for this incredible boy in front of him. He couldn't stop himself from pressing a kiss to his lips smiling at the tingling sensation he felt in the pit of his stomach whenever he kissed Harry. 

When Louis pulled back from the kiss he looked into Harry's green eyes seeing everything he was feeling mirrored in Harry's eyes. 

"Hate to break up the love fest but H its Hadley bedtime" Niall said looking over at the microwave to see time, Harry followed his eyes noticing the time as well. 

"Oops thanks Ni" Harry said as he disappeared into the lounge room for a minute before coming back holding Hadley in his arms "Say goodnight to everyone Hadley" 

Harry let Hadley down so she could hug Niall "Night Uncle Ni" Hadley said while hugging him Niall replying with "Good night princess sweet dreams"

She then moved on to Liam who bent down to her level like Niall but did not expecting Hadley to hug him "Night Lee-yem" Liam's eyes softened before replying "Good night Hadley"

Hadley then turned to Louis who bent down to her level to say goodnight, His heart burst with affection when she hugged him tightly whispering in his ear "Thank you for making my daddy smile" before pulling back and saying at a normal volume "Night Lou-ee". Louis swallowed past the lump in his throat "Night Hadley sweet dreams" 

Harry took her hand leading her back to the lounge room where Zayn with tidying the crayons up. Louis watched as Hadley hugged Zayn "Night Zayn". Louis watched Zayn smile at her "Night Hadley thank you for drawing with me".

As Harry gave her a quick bath washing her hair out and letting her play with her bath toys, he couldn't help but smile at how easily people took to Hadley she seemed to have everyone wrapped around her finger within minutes of meeting them. 

Harry always knew having Hadley at 16 would be a struggle he knew he had to sacrifice things and experiences but he couldn't bring himself to care about that when he was holding his little girl in his arms after her bath, Her skin all soft and warm and her hair freshly washed and dried smiling like the baby shampoo that Harry still used. He held her in his arms for a few minutes longer then normal that night breathing in her scent and thanking whatever deity was listening for bring her into his life no matter how hard it had been, it was most definitely worth it. 

 

Louis was watching Zayn and Niall having a quiet conversation at the coffee table after Niall had offered to help Zayn tidy up the paper and crayons. 

"Oh they totally like each other" Liam said leaning against the bench next to Louis offering him one of the beers.

"Yep" Louis smiled opening his beer while thinking of how cute of a couple they would be together.

"So Harry" Liam took a sip of his beer "He is a good guy Lou, I'm happy for you" Liam took another sip. 

Louis raised the drink to his lips taking sip "So you approve then?" 

"It not like that Lou, your an adult you can make your own choices just wanted to make sure he wasn't like Jason" Liam took a sip of his beer "Also was kind of worried about the kid situation but its easy to tell you guys are kind of made for each other" 

Louis took another sip before asking " What do you mean?" 

"Anyone with eyes can see the way you look at each other" Liam laughed slightly at Louis confused face "You look at each other like nothing else exists, like you each hold what the other one is missing. Ive seen people who are getting married who don't look at each other with as much love as you two do, you guys complete each other." Liam took another sip of his drink 

Louis almost choked on his beer as Liam said love he did not expect anyone to pick up on how quickly he had fallen in love with Harry worried they would all tell him it was to quick and he needed to slow down. Louis had always seconded guessed his relationships especially after the way Jason treated him but now he didn't want to analyse every word or touch he wanted to feel just let go and feel the emotions, Let himself get swept away in the beauty of falling in love. 

"The way you talked about him Lou before you had even asked him out, i could tell it would be an all or nothing relationship, especially with him having a kid you needed to be sure and you are. Its ok to fall just remember to enjoy the feeling" Liam smiled at him 

"When did you get so romantic Li?" Louis joked 

"Just telling it like it is Lou" Liam drained the rest of his beer 

"I think I've fallen in love with him, I can't explain it but i feel so complete when I'm with him, like I'm in a bubble with him and its so perfect" Louis took a sip of his beer trying to think way to explain to Liam how he felt "You know i find pieces if him in every song i listen to, i smile just thinking about him. It scares me because its only been a few dates but i can't stop it and i really don't want to fight it" 

"Don't then, Lou just do what makes you happy" Liam raised his eyebrows "You know my dad told me that when you meet the person who is your soul mate you just know. Maybe you and Harry are soul mates, either way just be happy Lou you deserve that" 

"Him having a kid doesn't bother me at all, I want to spend time with them together just as much as I want to spend time with him, she is so cute like a miniature Harry."

Louis watched Harry walk into the lounge catching his eyes across the room _I didn't mean to fall in love but you made it so easy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that to fluffy?  
> I'm a big believer in soul mates I be you know when you meet someone if they are right for you <33


	7. More Than I Should

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story will start to move along at a quicker pace now.  
> Some Daddy Daughter cooking time.  
> Niall and Hadley time  
> and Louis with Hadley and Harry <33 
> 
> enjoy
> 
> Also the boys from 5SOS make an appearance but they won't be main character at all just some friends of Niall's and Harry's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been ages I'm sorry, finally got my shifts sorted so I'm not doing shift work anymore should leave me with more time to update, I'm aiming for once week but it will more likely be once a fortnight. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone reading this and commenting and giving kudos, it is seriously the best feeling ever <33 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine i don't have a beta and proof reading your own stuff its really easy to miss things so any mistakes I'm sorry.

Harry woke to the feeling of Hadley climbing onto his bed and snuggling against him. 

"Hi Daddy" Hadley voiced was still laced with sleep, Harry wrapped his arms around her pressing a kiss into her hair. 

"Morning lil Bean" 

Harry held her close to him, He loved moments like this, it reminded him of when she was still a baby and would fall asleep in his arms after a bottle. He would try to memorise every feature of her little face knowing how quickly she would grow and change. He was thankful now of all the photos that he had taken, little moments of time he got to keep forever. 

Now he looked down at her trying to commit to memory how her hair, which was now past her shoulders, fell into waves at the ends or how it was getting lighter in colour with natural honey brown highlights, He smiled seeing her eye lashes still dusted her cheeks when she closed her eyes. When she looked up at him he was struck by just how green her eyes were especially in the morning light, He watched as her face broke out into a smile that was an exact replica of the one on his face, dimples and all. 

"Breakfast?" Harry asked dropping a kiss to her nose

Hadley scrunched up her nose giggling, Harry could resist that giggle it was the cutest sound. He unwrapped his arms sitting up slightly smiling he started his attack, tickling her sides while she giggled and squirmed. He pulled her pyjama top up slightly then attached her tummy blowing raspberries making her giggle turn into a full blown laugh. Harry wished he had a camera right now to capture the moment, Her eyes scrunched up, cheeks slightly pink and her dimples out while she laughed. Most 19 years olds wouldn't be awake at 8am on a sunday morning but Harry wouldn't trade this for anything. 

"Daddy" Hadley giggled out 

"Ok Haddles, what should we make for breakfast?" Harry asked as he stood up from the bed turning his back to Hadley so she could jump on for a piggy back. 

"Umm" Harry looked over his shoulder to see her tapping her chin while she thought making Harry laugh "Maybe capes" 

Harry had to think for a minute at what 'capes' could be before he remember making crepes the other week for her "Do you mean crepes?" Harry felt her nod "Ok can you try to say it like daddy did?" 

"Crepes" Hadley tried when Harry put her down on the bar stool at the kitchen bench. 

"Very good" Harry said while getting the mixing bowl and ingredients out. Measuring out the right amount of flour and milk placing them into the little silver bowls and cracking an egg into the 3rd bowl, placing them and the medium bowl in front of Hadley so she can combine all the ingredients and mix them together while he melted the butter in the microwave. 

Harry loved teaching her to cook she was a natural like he was and he loved the bonding time they got together. Once the mixture was ready he got the strawberries, raspberries, blueberries and cream cheese out of the fridge, Placing the fruit on the chopping board in front of Hadley and taking out her special kids knife he had brought her. 

One of the things Harry loved about his kitchen was the stove was next to the breakfast bar, which meant that Hadley could cut the fruit up while Harry could cook and be right next to her keeping an eye on her. 

Because Hadley had grownup at the bakery Harry had taught her kitchen safety from the moment she was old enough to understand, A few months ago Jackie told him about this store in the city that sold kids cooking equipment so of course Niall and Harry had taken a drive out to it and brought a kids cooking kit for her 3rd birthday. 

 "All done daddy" Hadley smiled proudly at him. 

"Great job, could you get 3 plates out from the cupboard please?" 

Harry watched her get one plate at a time and place them on the bench, the look of concentration on her face was adorable.

"Morning" Harry looked up as Niall walked into the kitchen and scooped up Hadley into a hug kissing her cheek "Good morning Hadley Belle, did you have a good sleep?"

Hadley starting nodding her head "yep" 

"Whats your plan for today Haz?" Niall asked while he put Hadley down on the bar stool slipping himself into the next one. 

"I have to put the finishing touches on that wedding cake before its picked up at 12, then nothing" Harry answered as he plated up the crepes adding the cream cheese and berries to the inside before closing them. 

"What are you going to do with Hadley?" Niall asked before taking a bite of the crepes, Harry watched Niall raising his eyebrows nodding his head "Holy crap! i mean wow these are awesome" 

"Thanks Ni, I was going to take my laptop over and her colouring stuff set her up at her little table with a movie and some stuff to colour. It shouldn't take me long maybe 2 maybe 3 hrs, the flowers have to go on right before its picked up otherwise they can wilt."

"Im going to the music store then to the mall to get some stuff, want me to take her with me? it will be easier for you then, not having to keep an eye on her as well as the cake." Niall offers as he finished off his crepe.

"You sure? I dont want her to bother you though." Harry knew he would be able to get the cake done much quicker if he didnt have to worry about Hadley. 

Niall laughed "She is never a bother H, anyway the guys always ask about her they love when she comes to the store with me." 

Hadley had been to engrossed in cutting and eating her crepe that she hadn't heard the conversation. "Hadley?" Harry waited for her to look up at him 

"Yeah daddy?" 

"Would you like to run some errands with uncle Ni today?" 

Harry thought she would get whiplash with how quickly she nodded her head. 

"Ok well finish your breakfast, then we will get you dressed." Harry collected his and Niall's plates and started stacking the dishwasher. 

"I'm going to go shower and get ready" Niall said standing up and stretching. 

Once Hadley had finished her crepe Harry took her upstairs to get dressed.

"Ok lil bean what kind of day is it today?" Harry asked sitting on the floor in front of her chest of draws. He started letting her pick her own clothes out a while ago she loves it and come out with some really cute outfits. 

Hadley put her hand on her chin tapping it while thinking, her other hand opening her chest of draws "I think these" Harry watches her pull out her grey skinny fit jeans "And this" pulling out a white t-shirt with an anchor on it, Turning she smiles at Harry holding up her outfit. 

Harry smiles seeing how proud she looks "Very good sweetheart, but you also need a jacket and shoes" 

Smiling Hadley drops the jeans and t-shirt into his lap and heads to her wardrobe, He watches her look at her jackets before she chooses one her purple gap jacket and grabs her black zip up boots running back to Harry smiling.  

Once she is dressed and her teeth are brushed, Harry brushes her hair and puts a headband on her letting her hair fall down her back in her loose curly waves. 

As they leave her room Niall is just shutting his door "Hey my mum just called, she wants to know if we would like to go to theirs for dinner". 

"Yeah definitely, is the new place finished now?" Harry had been dying to see Maura and Bobby's new place, they had finally gotten out of the estate and found themselves a nice townhouse a few streets away from Harry and Niall. 

"Yeah they have finished the renovations, Mum said come over about 4" Niall started down the stairs with Hadley and Harry following. 

"Alright princess, you ready?" Niall asked Hadley who nods her head smiling "Alright say bye to daddy and we will get going" 

Harry crouches down to Hadley level as she hugs him "You be a good girl for Uncle Ni ok" Harry kisses her nose "Love you" 

"I will daddy, love you too" Harry watches as Niall takes her hand and leads her out the front door. 

"Ill let you know when we are heading back, See ya Haz" Niall and Hadley wave at Harry 

"Thanks Ni, see you later" Harry shuts the door and runs upstairs to get changed for the bakery. 

 

As Niall drove to the music store he thought it would be a good time to see what Hadley thought about Zayn, Louis and Liam. 

"Hey Hads, what do you think of Louis?" 

Niall saw her smile through the rear view mirror "He's fun". 

"Yeah, so you like him?".

Hadley nodded "He makes daddy smile." That melted Niall's heart.

"Yeah he does" Niall had only ever seen Harry this happy when it was to do with Hadley.

"He played with me at the park, and he tells funny jokes".

"What about Zayn and Liam?".

Hadley smiled again "Zayn coloured with me" Hadley was nodding along as she talked "Lee-yum is funny".

"Is Zayn good at colouring?".

"Umm hes ok" Niall laughed at her "He makes you smile" Niall almost choked on air.

"What do you mean?".

"You smile like daddy does cause of Lou-ee" 

Niall was speechless, how did a 3 year old pick that up. Niall pulled into the car park and got Hadley out.

"Alright lil monster, lets go" Niall held her hand as they made their way to the music store. The store was owned by a friend of Niall, Niall was 17 when he first meet Luke and they had become friends almost instantly, He was in a band with his 3 friends who all worked at his store. Harry and Niall had seen them play a bunch of times at the local bar they hadn't been signed but all of them admit they don't want that they love to play but don't want to be famous they were happy playing small gigs. 

Niall opened the door of the music store and only got 2 steps in before he heard 

"Hadley!" Looking up he saw Calum race around the counter and over to them crouching down to hug Hadley. "Hey Ni". 

"Did I hear right, is Hadley here?" Niall laughed at Luke as he came in from the back room of the store. 

"Hi Cal, Hi Luke" Hadley grinned up at them. 

"Hey guys" Niall made his way to the counter while Luke picked up Hadley to give her a hug walking over to sit her on top of the counter. 

"What brings you here little miss?" Luke asked Hadley. 

"Uncle Ni needs something" Hadley answered 

"Im just going to browse" Niall said pushing off from the counter to check out the guitars. 

"Where Ash and Mich?" Hadley asked Luke looking around for the other boys 

"They went to get some food, should be back in a minute." Calum answered for him

"Hey Ni, where's Harry?" Luke asked 

"He is decorating a big wedding cake, fresh flowers have to go on it so it needs to be done the day of." Niall answered.

"Cool, i was going to drop by the bakery soon anyway, we have a gig next weekend was going to see if you guys would come?" Luke asked turning towards Niall. 

"Yeah definitely its been a ages since we have seen you play." Niall nodded smiling he loved going to see them play. 

"Can daddy take Lou-ee?" Hadley asked smiling happily from her spot on the counter. 

"Who is Louis?" Both Calum and Luke asked at the same time. 

"He is daddy's boyfriend" Hadley giggled. 

Luke looked up at Niall "We don't see you guys for 2 weeks and now Harry has a boyfriend?" Luke and Calum exchanged shocked looks "When did this all happen?"

Niall sighed at his friends dramatics "Louis came into the bakery a few weeks ago, they flirted he asked Harry out, they have been on a few dates and now they are together" 

"Well we have to meet this guy, tell Harry to bring him to the gig!" Calum demanded making Niall laugh.

"Alright ill tell him." 

"Can i play drums?" Hadley asked looking up at Luke who nodded. 

"This way little miss" Luke helped Hadley jump down from the counter and lead her into the back room where there was a mini drum kit set up for kids lessons. Calum came over to Niall while he was looking at the sheet music. Niall heard the drums start up in a messy rhythm knowing that Hadley had started to play. 

"So anything else we have missed?" Calum asked. 

Before Niall could answer the bell above the door chimed and in came Ashton and Michael, once they spotted Niall they ran over trapping him in a hug.

"Ni, its been ages!" Michael faked sobbed 

"We thought you forgot us!" Ashton joined in. 

"Haha just been busy at the bakery, as if i could forget you guys" Niall joked while pinching their cheeks. 

He can hear Hadley playing the drums with a better rhythm now, well better for a 3 yr old. The boys have known Hadley since she was a few months old, the first time Niall brought them to the bakery to meet Harry they went nuts over her all asking to hold her and saying how cute she was, Niall didn't know four 17 years olds could be so clucky. They all loved Hadley and showed her how to play many different instruments. 

Niall heard Hadley laugh and saw Michael and Ashton's heads whip up 

"Is Hadley here?" Michael asked walking towards the back room with Ashton

"Yeah i brought her with me, Haz has a wedding cake to decorate" Niall answered following them. 

As Niall came around the corner he saw Hadley look up and see Michael and Ashton standing there, She jumped of the stool and run over to them "Mich, Ash" Hadley giggled "Hi" 

Laughing Niall went back to looking at sheet music knowing that Hadley had all four guys wrapped around her finger, He heard the drums start up again hearing Hadley showing off what she had learnt. 

Niall felt bad for any future boyfriends, not only would they have to go through an interrogation from Harry and himself but also these four guys, not to mention his brother Greg who was a cop and as far as he was concerned Hadley was his niece. 

Almost an hour later Hadley and Niall were leaving, after promising a BBQ soon and confirming they would be at the gig next weekend and would bring Louis. Niall and Hadley made their way to the mall. 

Niall ended up buying Hadley a pair of purple Timblerlands and a pair of bat wings he found in H & M for her so she could pretend to be batgirl. Once they had finished shopping they had lunch at Nando's. As Niall was pulling into their driveway he looked in the rearview mirror to see Hadley asleep, laughing to himself he got her into bed to finish her nap before relaxing on the couch playing xbox. 

 

Harry finally got the cake looking perfect about 20 minutes before it was been picked up, fishing he phone out to snap a picture of it he saw that Niall had messaged saying they were home only 10 minutes before. Harry boxed the cake up and placed it in the fridge before saying goodbye to Jackie. 

When he walked in the door he saw Niall playing xbox, flopping down on the couch next to Niall he asked "Where Hadley?" 

"Asleep" Niall paused the game turning to face him "The guys are playing a gig next saturday, they want us to go" Harry nodded he loved seeing his friends play on stage they were brilliant "and they want you to bring Louis" Niall smirked. 

"Did you tell them?" Harry shook his head in disbelief. 

"Nope, Hadley did" Niall laughed "I said we would be there and she asked if you would take Lou-ee" Niall smiled brightly "Seriously though how cute is how she says his name".

Harry bit his lip to suppress his smile, how could he be annoyed at Hadley telling them it meant she was happy about it. "Ok ill ask him but you should ask Zayn to go"

"How about we asked all three of them" Niall compromised.

Harry tried to cover his laugh "Yeah and if Liam brings his girlfriend it can be a triple date".  Niall threw a cushion at him making Harry laugh. 

They played xbox till Hadley woke up, she showed him the new boots Niall brought her asking him if she could wear them to Nanny M and Poppy's house. Harry agreed and even let her wear the wings. 

While she was upstairs getting the wings Harry turned to Niall holding the boots up "You didn't have to get her these". 

Harry watched Niall shrug "Yeah but they are so cute, you should see them on her man perfect mix of tomboy but pretty". 

"Yeah they are cute, thanks Ni". 

"You know i do it because i want to right?' Harry watched Niall walk over to him "Ive always brought the ridiculous stuff for her, you know i love dressing her up its so cute". 

Harry laughed he did have a whole photo album of outfits Niall had brought her. When he came back from a visit to family in Ireland a few months ago he had a whole heap of Irish themed clothes for her. One of his favourite photos was taken on St patty's day when she was 2 and was dressed up as tinkerbell because it was the only all green costume they could find for a girl, Niall was dressed as a leprechaun and was holding Hadley under a St Patty's day sign and she had the biggest smile on her face. 

Hadley always wore something Irish to Niall's parents house, Once she found out what that they were Irish it was just something she liked to do. Harry watched her come down the stairs she had changed into her Ireland jacket smiling at Harry as she sat down on the bottom step so he could put her shoes on. 

"Love your jacket" Harry said making her smile even bigger. 

"I think ill go put mine on, then we can match" Niall said as he slipped past her on the stairs to get his jacket. Once he came back wearing the same jacket as her only bigger they left. 

The house that Maura and Bobby brought was so much nicer then the estate unit. This one had a small front yard that was filled with flowers and birdbath. Once inside Harry saw just how much work they had done, Every room was freshly painted and had new carpet throughout, Maura's kitchen was new as well as the bathrooms. When Hadley was outside playing with Bobby and Niall, Maura showed Harry the spare room that had a bed with a tinkerbell quilt cover on it for Hadley to sleep in and a little book shelf with some kids books and toys on it.

"You know we love having her here so now she has her own bed here" Maura said looking around "If Greg and Denise have kids or Niall does then we will put some bunks in here so all our grandkids can stay over." 

Harry was close to tears, They had always treated Hadley as of she was their own family but it still made Harry's heart burst with happiness when he heard it. "Thank you" Harry said as he hugged Maura "Actually i was going to ask if she could stay with you guys on Saturday night, the guys are playing a gig Niall and i were going to go" 

Maura smiled at him "We would love to have her". 

Before Harry could thank her there was a knock on the front door, Maura and Harry made their way downstairs letting Greg and Denise in. Once everyone was settled in Maura started cooking dinner while Hadley filled everyone in on everything she had done at school and dancing since she saw them last. Whenever Denise was around Hadley stuck to her side she 'loved having an aunty when she had so many uncles' Harry had laughed when she said that but understood how important it was for her to be around females besides her Nanny's. 

Once they were all seated around the table and eating dinner Hadley been a typical 3 year old said "Daddy has a boyfriend!" 

Harry felt his cheeks heat up when everyone looked at him "Do you?" Maura asked looking a bit shocked. 

Harry swallowed the food in his mouth he was a bit worried about what they would say, Niall's parents have always been Harry's parental figures they were the only ones who cared about him when his dad didn't. Taking a deep breath he looked at Niall who just nodded at him "Umm yeah i do". 

"Really, tell us about him" Maura looked excited now. 

"His name is Lou-ee!" Hadley supplied eyes wide with excitement. 

Maura looked for Harry to Hadley "Has he meet her" Harry nodded "Is he ok with you having her?" Harry nodded again. 

"He is a great guy mum" Niall nodded 

"He is a drama teacher at the high school, He is 21, lives with his two best friends and is really good looking." Harry said earning a laugh from everyone except Hadley who then laughed because everyone else did. 

Maura looked at Hadley brushing her hair from her face before looking back at Harry "As long as you and Hadley are happy then we are all happy for you" Harry thinks she has never been more of a mum to him then just then. 

"Thanks". The rest of the evening was spent talking and laughing while eating far to much. When they finally made it home it was already Hadley's bedtime after a quick bath and a story Hadley was asleep. 

Harry made his way out of her room and downstairs to the kitchen "Ni I'm making tea if you want one" He called out. 

Harry heard Niall get up from the couch and come into the kitchen "Please" Niall said as he sat on one of the bar stools. 

"So you going to ask Zayn to the gig?" Harry asked while he filled the cups with boiling water. 

He watched Niall blush slightly before clearing his throat "Yeah i suppose, we should ask Liam as well though". 

Harry nodded "You still ok to put Hadley to bed on Tuesday night?" 

"Yeah of course." Niall smiled at him "Where are you guys going to dinner?" 

"Some Chinese place I've never been to, I'm going to ask him to the gig then." Harry got butterflies just thinking about his next date with Louis. 

"Cool, ill msg Zayn on Wednesday then" Niall said over the edge of his cup. 

"Im off to bed, see you in the morning" Harry said as he took his hot cup of tea and made his way up to his room. 

Laying in bed Harry thought about how cute Hadley had been, So excited to tell everyone that he had a boyfriend. Harry picked up his phone looking over their text conversation from earlier. He deciding to call him to say goodnight and tell him what Hadley had done. 

"Hey" 

"Hey Lou" Harry loved the sound of his voiced 

"How was dinner?" 

"Good, Hadley told everyone about you" Harry couldn't suppress the smile on his face. 

"Really thats so cute, what did Niall's parents say?" He could hear that Louis was smiling when he asked that. 

"Just that as long as me and Hadley are happy they are happy for me" 

"Well good thing i plan to keep you happy" Louis said and Harry could still hear the smile which made him smile even more. 

"Ok then" He couldn't suppress the giggle that came out of his mouth "We still on for Tuesday night?" 

"Yeah, ill pick you up about 7:30?" 

"Perfect, i better go need to be up at 6 tomorrow" Harry sighed not wanting to get off the phone but knowing he had a full day tomorrow. 

"Ok, ill talk to you tomorrow, Goodnight Harry" Louis paused like he wanted to something more but didn't know if he could "Sweet dreams" Harry let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding. 

"Night Louis, sweet dreams" Harry sighed as Louis hung up, reaching across his bed to the other side where Louis had slept once before grabbing the pillow and cuddling it. 

 

Monday and Tuesday flew past and before Harry knew it he was on getting ready for his dinner with Louis. Hadley was sitting on his bed in her pyjamas exhausted from her swimming lessons that afternoon but she didn't want to go to bed till she said goodnight to Louis. Harry watched her yawn and he fixed the hem of his shirt, she had been talking about Louis since Sunday asking Harry all sorts of questions about his sisters and when he was coming back over. 

Harry thought it was adorable, she really liked him it was a big weight off his shoulders. Turning to look in the mirror fixing his hair he saw Hadley climb off his bed. 

"Daddy?" Harry looked down at her, she had wrap one arm around his leg.

Harry could tell she was really sleepy so he picked her up resting her on his hip, he pressed a kiss into her hair "Yeah baby?" 

She yawned again making a little whimper before laying her head on his shoulder "You look nice" 

"Thanks baby" Harry carried her downstairs just as he got to the bottom stair there was a knock on the door. Harry felt Hadley pick her head up from his shoulder 

"Lou-ee here" 

Harry opened the door the sight in front of him made his mouth water, Louis looked so good. "Hi" 

"Hey come in" Harry said through his smile.

"Hi Hadley" Louis smiled at her as he stepped through the door.

"Hi Lou-ee" Hadley waved at him.

"She wanted to stay up so she could say goodnight to you" 

"Oh" Harry saw the fond look cross Louis face "I feel honoured" 

"Goodnight Lou-ee" Hadley stretched out in Harry's arms to hug Louis who hugged her back. 

"Good night Hadley, sweet dreams" Harry smiled at the expression on Louis face, it was one he had seen many times on Niall's face he knew then that Louis cared for Hadley as much as she liked him. 

"Ill just take her up to bed then we can go" Louis nodded at him "Niall's in the lounge room" 

Turning and making his way up the stairs he felt Hadley smile again his neck, he tucked her into bed kissing her cheeks and nose "Good night baby, i love you." 

"Love you daddy" Harry switched on her night light then moved to the door switching off her main light.

"Sweet dreams".

 

Once Harry and Louis got to the restaurant and had ordered their food, Harry crossed his arms on the table and leaned forward. "Sorry about Hadley".

"What?" Harry noticed the look of confusion on his face. 

"Just how she wanted to stay up to see you" 

He saw the look of confusion be replaced with one of fondness "Oh that, i loved that it was really adorable" Louis reached across the table taking on of his hands "Seriously Harry i grew up with younger siblings i know what they are like, i wouldn't be here if i didn't want this with you and Hadley, I know your a father and I'm fully aware of what that means." Harry could see in Louis eyes he knew exactly what he was saying. 

"Ok" Harry laughed at himself for been worried Louis was right. "What are you doing on Saturday night?" 

"Nothing why?" Louis keep rubbing his thumb over the palm of Harry's hand causing little shivers to go up his spine. 

"Some friends of mine are playing a gig, thought maybe you would like to come with me?" Harry asked biting his lip. 

"Yeah definitely. Are they are band?"  

"Yeah they own a music store and Niall introduced us ages ago we all became good friends, They want to meet you." Harry watch the Louis smile light up his face. 

"Sounds like a good night" 

Harry felt Louis squeeze his hand just as the waiter brought their food over and they had to let go to eat. 

"Niall is going to invite Zayn, i think he said he was going to ask Liam too, but tell him to bring his girlfriend." 

"That would be good, you guys can meet Dani and i can meet your friends" 

The rest of the dinner was spent chatting about the band and what some of Louis students did in class making Harry laugh. They kissed for a few minutes outside Harry's door, Harry inviting him to dinner at home on Friday night with Hadley before Louis noticed the time and kiss him one more time before leaving. 

 

Louis drove home from his dinner date with Harry running over the night in his mind. Hadley wanting to say goodnight to him had taken him by surprise but he honestly loved it. He understood why Harry was nervous about it, it meant that Hadley was now invested in the relationship, if anything went wrong then she would get hurt as well as Harry. Louis knew this was what he wanted, he always wanted his own kids never thought he would find someone who already had a kid but it really made no difference to him. He wanted a life with Harry and Hadley. 

Walking into his house he heard Liam and Zayn in the kitchen. "Hey guys". 

"Hey Lou, how was the date?" Liam asked from his spot at the breakfast bar.

"Good, Harry asked me to go to a gig with him." He said pulling a bottle of water from the fridge. 

Zayn looked up from his phone "Their friends band right?" 

Louis leaned against the counter taking a sip of water "Yeah he said Niall was going to ask you guys, and was going to tell you Li to invite Dani" 

"Yeah he just messaged me" Zayn flash them his phone. 

"Oh cool, sounds like fun ill ask Dani" Liam said as he made his way to the door "Anyway I've got an early start night guys" 

"Night Li" Both Louis and Zayn said before looked at each other "Jinx's!" they said at the same time again making them both laugh. 

 

Friday came around quickly for Louis, while he was finishing up his marking he heard his message tone.

_From Harry: Hadley is asking if you want to come to her dance class tomorrow morning?_

He knew he looked like an idiot smiling down at his phone but he couldn't help it. 

_To Harry: I would love to :)_

He remembers how cute Phoebe and Daisy were when they took dance class he could only imagine how adorable Hadley would be, It make his heart feel too big for his chest when he read that Hadley wanted him there. 

_From Harry: Its at 9:30, since you will be here tonight it makes no sense for you to go home then back to mine in the morning, did you want to stay over?_

Louis felt his heart rate pick up, how was this even a question of course he wanted to stay over. 

_To Harry: yeah that makes sense. what did you want me to bring for dessert tonight?_

Louis knew he was done for the day now, there was no way he could concentrate on marking now. He was just packing up when his phone beeped again. 

_From Harry: Ive got to stop giving Hadley a choice she said ice cream._

_To Harry: I love ice cream for dessert :) ill see you at 6._

Leaving work Louis headed home and quickly threw some clothes into a overnight bag, It was 3:30 which meant his sisters would be home from school he wouldn't be able to make it to breakfast in the morning so he figured he would go to his mums now and spend some time with them before going to Harry's.

 

He smiled at the shocked look on his mums face when she opened the front door before she smiled "Boo, not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?" 

Kissing his mum on her cheek he made his way past her and into the kitchen sitting down at the table "I can't make it to breakfast tomorrow so i thought i would come over now" 

He watched his mum smile "And why can't you make it to breakfast?" 

"Im going to Harry's for dinner tonight with him and Hadley" He watched his mum nodded "Im staying the night because Hadley asked if i wanted to go to her dance class tomorrow morning" He knew he was smiling by the end. 

"She must like you" Jay smiled she knew Louis was good with kids having help her with his sisters. 

"She's adorable mum, Harry is a great dad" 

"Your in love with him" Louis almost choked on air. 

"Mum" Louis swallowed "Im...its too soon" He knew that look from his mum Louis sighed dropping his head to the table "i am". 

He felt his mum move into the seat next to him wrapping her arm around him "Whats wrong Lou?"

Louis picked his head up and looked at Jay, her face was open she didn't look disappointed or annoyed "Is it to soon, i mean i'". 

Jay shook her head "Lou in your entire relationship with Jason i never once saw you as happy as i have seen you since you meet Harry, Besides i knew with Mark almost immediately that he was the one for me, after your dad i honestly didn't think i would find anyone but now look at me married for almost 15 years. What I'm saying Lou is if your happy then follow your heart." 

Louis was holding back tears biting his lip and nodding his head, he knew if he spoke now he would lose it. 

"How about you bring them over next weekend for lunch after Hadley's dance class?" Jay hugged him 

Louis smiled at his mum "Yeah ill talk to Harry tonight about it" 

His heard footsteps running down the stairs and before he knew it was attacked by his little sisters and dragged off to play barbies with them. 

 

After a playing with the twins and helping Lottie and Fizzy with their homework Louis kissed his mum goodbye and made his way to the store, Standing in the freezer section he picked 4 different flavours and got some ingredients to make sundae's, Grabbing a bottle of wine on his way to the counter to pay. 

Knocking on Harry's front door he heard Hadley say "Lou-ee's here daddy" before he heard foot steps and the front door was opening. Seeing Harry always took Louis breathe away but tonight his hair was tucked into a beanie and the curls around his ears made Louis heart melt.

"Hi" Louis breathed out still mesmerised by Harry, Harry leaned out the door way and placed a kiss on his lips. 

"Hi, come in" Harry breathed out when he pulled back. 

Louis smiled stepping inside he only got a few steps in when Hadley run up and hugged his legs. 

"Hi Lou-ee" He looked down at her big green eyes and dimpled smile. 

"Hi" Harry took the ice cream off him and went through to the kitchen, Louis knelt down to Hadley's level "How was your day at school?" 

Louis held back his laugh as she bounced on the spot eyes wide with excitement "I got a award!" 

"Really" Louis smiled softly at her

Hadley nodded looking so proud of herself "Want to see?" 

"Yeah" Louis felt Hadley grab his hand pulling him into the lounge room and kneeling down at the coffee table, Louis sat next to her smiling at her excitement.

He watched her lean over and pick up the award holding it under her chin with both hands "See".

"Very good, what did you do to get that?" 

"Helping clean up and good behaviour." 

"Well thats excellent, you should be very proud of yourself" Louis looked up to see Harry leaning against the kitchen door watching them with a smile on his face. 

Louis smiled at Harry who then turned and went back into the kitchen, Looking back at Hadley he saw she was still smiling at him. She ducked her head under the coffee table coming back up with a box of kids puzzles looking up at him hopefully "Do you want to play?" 

Louis nodded "Yeah of course" 

Hadley grinned at him dimples caving in her cheeks as she opened the box getting out the mickey mouse puzzle for him and a minnie mouse one for herself. Louis bit back a smile as she tipped his out and moved on to hers, flipping all the pieces over and started to redo the puzzle. 

He let Hadley finish her puzzle first seeing the look of joy on her face when she finished and looked over at Louis puzzle still missing 2 pieces was definitely worth it. 

"Hey guys, dinner is ready" Both Hadley and Louis turned to see Harry standing in the doorway, Louis watched Hadley stand and grab his hand leading him to the dining table. 

Dinner was perfect, Harry made lasagne and a salad that was delicious. They talked about their week Louis was able to make both Hadley and Harry laugh at the stories from his classroom. Hadley told him all about the kids from school and the games they played and what story they had read today and Louis loved every moment of it. 

When they had finished dinner Harry got the ice-creams and the sundae ingredients out and made everyone sundaes. Once dessert was done Harry took Hadley up to have a bath and change into pyjamas while Louis offered to clean dinner and dessert up. 

He finished the kitchen and made his way to the lounge room as Hadley and Harry came down the stairs "You up for a movie?" Louis nodded at Harry before pressing a kiss to his lips. 

Hadley picked out the tinkerbell movie for them to watch and jumped onto the couch telling Harry and Louis to sit either side of her which made Harry smile and Louis heart swell a little bit. 

"This is my favourite tinkerbell movie" Louis said through a smile, he had seen almost all of them with his sisters. 

Hadley turned to face Louis sitting on her knees "You know tinkerbell?" Louis almost laughed at the shocked expression on his face "But your a boy" 

"Yeah well my little sisters loved tinkerbell and i would watch it with them when i looked after them" Hadley furrowed her eyebrows thinking before nodding her head. 

"Ok" Dropping back to sit properly as Harry started the movie. 

Louis look over to see Harry smiling at him slightly shaking his head Louis returned the smile before turning back to the movie. 20 minutes into the movie Hadley rested her head against Louis side and put her feet over Harry's thighs, it wasn't until the movie was almost over that she feel asleep. 

Louis watched Harry pick her up and carry her upstairs, he was now sitting in the lounge room wondering if he would be sleeping in Harry's bed or on the couch because Hadley was here. He didn't mind he understood if he would be sleeping on the couch but ever since the morning he woke up next to Harry it was all he could think about. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Harry sitting down next to him turning to face him he saw a dopey smile on his face, his curls loose after he took off his beanie "What are you smiling about?" Louis asked poking Harry's side causing him to giggle. 

"You" Louis could see the honesty written all over Harry's face when he answered. 

"Me?" 

"Yeah, your incredible." Louis looked at Harry confused "Your here on Friday night doing puzzles with my daughter and watching a tinkerbell movies." 

Louis smiled at Harry "Its a quality movie" He watched Harry laugh mesmerised by the dimples "Anyway i would have been doing the same thing at home, most likely not a tinkerbell movie but you never know." 

"You would have done Mickey mouse puzzles at home" Harry smirked at him. 

Louis nodded suppressing his laughter "Got to keep your mind sharp, I'm a teacher you know." They both ended up leaning into each other laughing. Once Louis could breathe properly he looked at Harry "But seriously i liked been here tonight." 

"Good, because this is our life mine and Hadley's and i like you in it." Louis watched the blush spread on Harry's face. 

"I like been in it, i don't need fancy dates with you this" Louis gestured with his arm around the room "This is perfect" He didn't get time to appreciate the smile on Harry's face before Harry captured his lips. The kiss started chaste but quickly turned into one full of passion all wet tongues and roaming hands. 

They broke apart when the need for air become to much both sucking in deep shaky breaths mouths only inches apart from each other. Louis could see desire in Harry's eyes but he also saw reluctance, Louis didn't want Harry to feel pressured into anything he wasn't 100% on so he leaned up and kissed Harry again quickly pulling back to smile at him "So another movie?" Louis smirked "Maybe tinker Bell and the lost treasure" 

Harry laughed throwing his head back eyes screwed shut, He was tempted to get his phone out and take a picture Harry looked so young and free it was beautiful. 

Once recovered from his laughing fit Harry put on a movie, Louis felt his heart swell when Harry snuggled up next to him he wrapped his arm around Harry pressing a kiss into his curls and sighing happily as Harry wrapped his arm over Louis stomach. 

The movie had finished and it was nearing 11 when Harry stood up stretching and holding his hand out to Louis "Come on we better get to bed" Louis felt his stomach flip at Harry's words he pulled Harry's hand back and kissed him. 

They broke apart when the front door opened and Niall walking in cheeks red and lips swollen "Oh" Niall stopped in his tracks running a hand through his hair "Hey guys" 

"Hi Ni" Louis could see the smile on Harry's face as he asked "Good night then?" 

"Yeah really good" Niall couldn't make eye contact with them "Im just going to" He gestured upstairs to his room "Night guys." 

"Night Niall" Louis said through a smile. 

Harry leaned in kissing him before leading him up to his room picking up Louis bag on the way. 

Once they were both changed into more comfortable clothes, they climbed into bed Harry instantly snuggling up to Louis who wrapped his arms around him kissing him deeply. 

"Night Lou" Harry whispered against his lips. 

"Night Harry" Louis kissed him once more before moving his head to a more comfortable position falling asleep with a smile on his face. 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Im not sure how many chapter it will be I'm just going with it and seeing where it ends up. I have my story mapped out so much in between now and then that who knows :)


	8. What i found in you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets Harry's family and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some smut in this hopefully isn't horrible. 
> 
> Also i realised that my computer auto correct perfect to prefect and Calum to Callum so I've fixed the last chapter. I'm going to go through the whole story this week and try to fix any mistakes i see :) 
> 
> I don't have a beta so any mistakes are mine and due to my tired proofreading
> 
> Thanks for reading  
> Much Love Belle xx

Louis smiled as he watched Harry sleep, he looked beautiful his curls all sleep rumpled and his perfect lips slightly parted. He was definitely in love.

He saw the door open and Hadley peek her head through, when she saw him her face light up making Louis heart swell.

“Lou-ee” Hadley exclaimed as she made her way over to the bed climbing up next to him “You stayed”

Smiling at how heartfelt she was “Of course I did”

Kneeling on the bed next to him she asked “You coming to see me dance?” eyes wide with excitement.

“Wouldn’t miss it.” She flashed her dimples at him then shuffled up the bed to sit next to him, picking his arm up and fitting herself against his side. Louis smiled down at her softly as she started telling him about the dream she had.

Hadley reminded him so much of his little sisters the way they would get lost in telling a story, how excited they would get fumbling their words and smiling so big. He couldn’t suppress the smile on his face, He may be falling in love with her dad but Hadley had a piece of his heart as well.

Louis was so caught up in Hadley story he didn’t realise they were been watched until he heard the sound of a photo been taken, both Hadley and him looked over to see Harry smiling at them holding his phone up.

“Sorry had to take a photo of that moment.” Harry confessed through his smile. Louis couldn’t take his eyes off him, Harry looked so happy right now smiling at the picture on his phone.

“Daddy breakfast please.”

Louis watched Harry look up from his phone smiling fondly at her “What no good morning daddy?”

Louis had to stifle a laugh at the look on Hadley’s face “Good morning daddy, breakfast please?” The pout she pulled at the end was absolutely adorable.

Harry leaned across ruffling her hair while she tried to hold back a smile “No problem sweetheart lets go.”

They made their way downstairs Hadley holding Louis hand tightly the whole time and then insisting he sat next to her at the breakfast bar. Louis watched Harry cooking the way he moved around the kitchen showed he was really comfortable there.

Once breakfast was done Louis showered while Harry got Hadley washed and dressed for dancing.

They took Hadley’s car seat out of the car Niall and Harry shared and took Louis car to dance class. Hadley was buzzing with excitement talking about her friend from school that was in her dance class and how they were learning a dance for the show.

 

Harry had a permanent smile on his face he was sure his dimples would be etched into his cheeks by the end of the day. Every time he checked his phone he saw his new wallpaper, It was the photo he took his morning of Louis smiling down at Hadley who was cuddled against his side looking up at him even though you could tell she was talking you could see the smile on her face.

When he woke up to the sound of Hadley talking he never thought he would see that, it made his heart swell Louis fit in his life so perfectly I had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

He watched Hadley hug Louis before turning to him “have fun, listen to Miss Emma please” Harry hugged her before she run off to begin her class.

Reaching out to clasp Louis hand he pressed a kiss to Louis lips, feeling himself float away in happiness when he felt Louis smile against his lips. 

They took their seats in the parents area Harry chewed his bottom lip as he watched Louis watching Hadley smiling as she spun and danced with the other kids.

Louis turned to face him still smiling “She’s good for a 3 year old, you can tell she loves it.”

“Yeah she smiles the whole time” Harry glanced over to Hadley giggling as she danced.

“Oh I almost forgot, my mum invited you and Hadley to lunch at her place next Saturday.”

Harry felt his heart rate pick up meeting Louis family was a big step for both of them but he wanted it so badly “Yeah sounds fun” Harry nodded “Speaking of meeting family, Maura and Bobby, Niall’s parents are watching Hadley tonight I was going to introduce you, if you wanted of course, when I drop Hadley off this afternoon.”

Louis face light up “Yeah I’d love to.”

When the class was over Hadley ran over to them climbing up on Harry’s lap and facing Louis “Did you see me dance?”

Harry watched Louis smile at her ‘I did your very good.”

Hadley glowed from the praise leaning into Harry with a big smile on her face.

“I’m just going to get her out of this then we can go get some lunch.” Harry said as he picked up Hadley’s dance bag and stood up taking Hadley’s hand.

Louis texted his mum that all three of them would be there for lunch next week getting a text back with lots of smiley faces telling him they would do a BBQ if the weather is nice.

He sent a text off to Zayn asking what time he would be at Harry and Niall’s and one off to Liam asking him what time he was planning on getting to the pub that night.

He was reading Liam’s reply when he felt Hadley collide with his leg, giggling she looked up at him “Hi”

“Hi” Hadley grabbed hold of his hand and then Harry’s as they walked towards the car.

As they made their way to the diner Louis glanced over at Harry “Liam said they will meet us about 7.”

Harry smiled at him “That’s perfect the guys go on at 8.”

Louis couldn’t help but feel like they were a little family as they made their way into the diner, sitting in a half circle booth Hadley insisted on sitting between them making Harry and him smile at each other over the table.

“Hadley” Harry waited till Hadley looked up from her colouring on the placemat “Louis mum asked if we want to go to her house after dancing next week, would you like to go?”

Hadley nodded quickly at her had before turning to Louis “Will your sisters be there?”

Louis nodded “Yes they will, they are very excited to meet you.”

 

As Louis pulled into his driveway Harry glanced back at Hadley to find her asleep, He loved when he had to carry her to bed she always clung on like a little monkey. Making his way downstairs after putting Hadley in bed to finish her nap he found Louis in the kitchen making some tea.

He made his way over to Louis slipping his arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to his neck “Thank you.”

Louis tilted his head to the side exposing more of his neck to Harry “For what?”

“For making Hadley happy” Harry said kissing his way up to Louis ear “And for making me happy” He whispered as he kissed the shell of Louis ear earning a moan from him.

Louis turned in his embrace smiling at him “Anytime.”

Harry smiled before leaning in and capturing his lips. The kiss was slow and meaningful, they kissed till their lungs ached for fresh breath. Harry rested his forehead on Louis breathing deeply “You have no idea how it makes me feel seeing you with Hadley.”

Louis kissed him deeply making his mind fuzzy and his heart race, he could spend forever been kissed like this getting lost in the feeling and the taste of Louis.

Breaking apart as the kettle boiled both letting out a breathless laugh. They settled in the lounge room sipping cups of tea and sharing kisses.

It was almost 2 when Niall came through the front door smiling and carrying some shopping bags. “Hey Ni.”

Niall smiled putting the bags down and joining them “Hi Haz, Louis” Harry could see a faint red mark on Niall neck almost hidden by this shirt. “How was Hadley’s dance class?”

Harry bit his lip as Louis answered “She’s pretty good for her age, looks adorable too.”

“Yeah she is a cutie alright, Haz what time you takin her to mum and dads?”

Harry turned his focus to Niall “They said about 4:30, Louis going to come with us to meet them.”

Niall looked from Harry to Louis then back to him smirking “Oh mums not going to let him out of there alive!”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh he knew how Maura would react she would have a million questions, Bobby and Greg if he was there would probably try to have a word with Louis. He may not have any biological family but he definitely had family.

“Daddy?” Harry head snapped round to look at the stairs.

“In the lounge room Hadley” Harry watched Niall get up and meet her at the bottom of the stairs arms outstretched for a hug.

Hadley jumped the last 2 stairs right into his arms “Uncle Ni!” Hadley giggled as Niall spun her.

“How was dancing lil bean?” Niall asked her walking back into the lounge room with Hadley still in his arms.

“Lou-ee watched me dance” Hadley smiled pointing at Louis.

Niall sat down arranging Hadley in his lap “Did he well isn’t he lucky.”

Hadley nodded eyes light up with excitement “I get to meet his sisters.”

Harry laughed at the confused face Niall pulled “Louis mum invited us over for lunch next Saturday after dancing.” Harry informed Niall.

“Oh lucky you, bet your going to have all kinds of fun.” Hadley nodded at him as she climbed of his lap and made her way over to her toys.

Niall smiled to himself as he got up to grab a drink, in the kitchen he sent a text to Zayn leaning against the bench waiting for a reply he watched the way Harry smiled at Louis and the way Louis played with Hadley.

He was really happy for his best friend, Harry’s life had been tough he had been through things Niall couldn’t even imagine. Even though Harry had Niall, Niall’s parents and Jackie supporting him Niall knew it still hurt him that his family disowned him and Gavin had disowned Hadley.

Hadley made Harry happy she made him smile and laugh, but he had never seen Harry like this. Louis made Harry happy in a different way it was like Louis light the spark that had died in Harry 4 years ago.

To say Niall was protective over Harry and Hadley was an understatement, He never thought anyone would be good enough to be with Harry or good enough to be Hadley stepfather, people assumed it was because he was actually in love with Harry but they were wrong. He did love Harry but as a best friend a brother, Hadley was his goddaughter his niece he would do anything for her. But watching Louis and seeing how he looked at Harry and Hadley he knew Louis was good enough.

His phone beeped in his hand looking down at the message he couldn’t help but smile. Niall had dated people but it was never serious he always found reasons why it wouldn’t work or the person he was dating couldn’t handle been second to Harry and Hadley. Harry never made Niall feel like he needed to be home with them all the time in fact he would push Niall to date people but he always felt like going out on a date was so forced and he couldn’t be himself, but with Harry and Hadley he could be.

Niall liked Zayn a lot he didn’t think he stood a chance with him so he choose to be his friend, this meant Zayn saw the crazy loud eats a lot never shuts up Niall and to his surprise Zayn liked him. Zayn understood that Harry and him were close and he never questioned it. When Niall told Zayn that he thought of Hadley as his own and would do anything for her Zayn smiled and told him how amazing he was for that.

It seemed like both boys had found someone who genuinely liked them for who they were warts and all. The fact that Louis and Zayn were best friends like Niall and Harry made it even better.

“Uncle Ni?” Niall thoughts were interrupted looking down he saw Hadley staring at him “why you smiling?”

“Because I’m happy lil bean.” Niall picked her up sitting her on the bench “Do you want a drink?” Hadley nodded as he turned to grab a juice from the fridge.

“Why you happy?” Hadley asked a miniature version of Harry’s inquisitive look on her face.

Niall smiled at her “Well I’m happy because you and your dad are happy.”

“Because of Lou-ee?” Hadley looked over to the lounge room seeing her dad smile.

Niall glanced over and smiled “Yeah”

Hadley took a sip of her drink furrowing her eyebrows “Zayn”

He looked at her confused “What?”

“He makes you smile”

He felt like the air had left his lungs, looking at Hadley’s green eyes so sure of what she was saying without realising what she was saying. Swallowing past the lump in his throat “Yeah he does”

They heard Harry laugh from the lounge room, Hadley’s eyes darting over to her dad “Down please” Niall helped her off the bench and watched as she ran in and jumped onto the couch between the couple.

He watched her for a minute smiling to himself before pushing off the bench and making his way up to his room he needed to give it a once over clean in case Zayn choose to stay the night.

 

“Come on Hadley we need to pack your bag for tonight” Harry said as he got off the couch. Hadley pouted slightly looking over at Louis before looking at back at him.

“Can Lou-ee help?” Hadley asked puppy dog eyes on for full effect.

Harry bit back his smile looking at Louis to see if he wanted to or not he must of understood what Harry was silently asking as he smiled and nodded. “You will have to ask him yourself missy and use your manners.”

Hadley turned back to Louis smiling “Lou-ee can you help please?”

Harry watched on smiling as Louis pretended to think about it “Of course I will” Hadley jumped up excitedly grabbing Louis hand and pulling him off the couch and over to the stairs.

Once in her room she dropped Louis hand and went over to her closet, dragging out her tinkerbell overnight bag and leaving it open in the middle of the room. “Daddy help please”

Harry went over and sat between the bag and her dresser “Ok you need pyjamas and clothes for tomorrow.” Louis came and sat next to him as Hadley dug through her pyjama draw.

She held up a pair for purple pyjamas with yellow stars on them “These?” Harry nodded taking the clothes off her and putting them in the bag as she went back to looking for more clothes.

Pulling out a pair red jeans and a white top with graffiti print on it Harry nodded “and a spare outfit” Hadley dropped the clothes into her bag before getting a purple dress out and white tights.

As Hadley got a jacket and shoes Harry grabbed out a few pairs of underwear and some socks for her then helped her put everything in neatly as well as her hair brush and tooth brush.

 Hadley collapsed into Louis lap sighing “that took forever.”

Harry laughed snapping a picture of them. Niall popped his head in the door smiling at Hadley sitting in Louis lap “You guys ready?”

“Yeah, Hadley go grab a teddy to take with you please.” Harry got up picking up the bag as Hadley dragged Louis over to her bed to help her pick a teddy.

“She really likes him” Niall said taking the bag from Harry.

He looked over seeing Hadley introducing Louis to her teddy bears one at a time, Louis helped her choose the zebra Harry had brought her at the zoo to take. “Yeah she does."

 

As they pulled up to Maura and Bobby's house Harry laughed seeing Greg's car in the driveway "Your brother is here Ni" Harry heard Niall laugh as he opened his door carrying Hadley's bag for her. 

Once Harry got Hadley out of the car she took off up the front path knocking on the door followed closely by Niall. Harry laced his fingers with Louis and followed them up to the door.

The front door opened revealing Greg who scooped Hadley up for a hug stepping inside to let them through. Once inside Greg let Hadley down she raced over to Bobby climbing on his lap and giving him a cuddle, Maura appeared from the kitchen smiling brightly at Harry and Louis joined hands.

Louis was nervous this was Harry's family, He watched as Niall and his brother shared a complicated handshake and Hadley raced over to greet who he was assuming was Niall's dad.

Harry introduced him to Niall's family, getting a hug from Maura and a firm handshake from both Greg and Bobby. Hadley told everyone how he went to her dance lesson that morning earning him a fond smile from Maura.

"Harry, can you help me get Hadley's stuff upstairs?" Harry nodded letting go of Louis hand and picking Hadley's bag up following Maura.

"Hadley, can you help uncle Niall get some drinks please?" Greg asked eyebrows raised, Niall rolled his eyes taking Hadley's hand and leading her to the kitchen.

Louis was expecting this he knew how much Harry had been through and how much Niall and his family cared about him, he could handle the 'don't hurt him or ill hurt you speech'.

As soon as Niall and Hadley left the room Greg and Bobby both faced him "Louis I'm only going to say this once, please don't hurt him he has been through a lot and he has been so happy since he meet you" Louis wasn't expected that, he was expecting a threat "Hadley likes you, which is extremely important and I'm sure that you already know this but been with Harry means your choosing to be a step parent to her, its not just you and Harry" Greg looked over at his dad for him to finish.

Louis turned slightly to look directly at Bobby "I think of Harry as a son and therefore Hadley as my granddaughter, they deserve the best we are all really hoping that you are it Louis, I don't want to see their hearts broken."

Louis took a deep breathe darting his tongue out to wet his lips "To be honest I didn't expect at 21 to be in a relationship with someone who had a kid but when I meet Harry everything changed, I wouldn't have it any other way. I was raised by my stepfather, I know how much of an important relationship it is, I care about Hadley as much as I care about Harry and I fully understand and am completely ok with been a step parent."

Greg and Bobby both smiled at him "That's what we want to hear" Bobby shook his hand.

Greg took his hand but leaned in and whispered "You hurt him and ill kill you" Pulling back Louis nodded. Niall and Hadley came around the corner a few seconds later carrying a tray of drinks and biscuits.

"Finished interrogating him now?" Niall joked as he set the tray down on the coffee table handing Hadley her cup. Harry and Maura joined them sitting either side of Louis as Niall handed out the drinks. 

Louis watched as Hadley come over to him and climbed up on his lap sitting with her back pressed against his chest her head resting on his shoulder he instinctively put his arms around her middle so she couldn't fall having sat like this with his little sisters many times, He felt his heart swell happiness spreading through him, Hadley had chosen to sit with him out of everyone here she choose him. He could see Harry smiling at them an expression Louis couldn't quite place but it was a happy one on his face.

Hadley turned her head against his chest resting comfortably as the adults talked she started tracing Louis tattoo's with her finger, He watched her trace his bird then slowly turn his arm to trace the compass.

"Haz we better get going." Niall said as he got up from next to Greg. Harry stood up as well cleaning up the tray quickly and taking it to the kitchen.

Hadley turned to face him "You leaving?" she asked eyebrow raised. 

He nodded watching her pout slightly before she throw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly he wrapped his arms around her hugging her back, He could hear Maura cooing at the sight he could feel everyone watching them as Hadley let him go "Ill see you soon ok." Hadley nodded reaching up to touch his fringe before scrambling off his lap and over to Niall.

Maura pulled him aside as Hadley said goodbye to Niall and Harry. "I'm very happy he meet you, thank you." Louis wanted to as why she was thanking him but she pulled him in for a hug quickly then let him go making her way over to Harry and Niall.

 

When Zayn arrived at Niall and Harry's place he saw that their car wasn't there, pulling out his phone he sent off a text.

_To Niall: Im at yours_

As he waited he looked at the photo Niall had sent him a few minutes ago, it was of Louis smiling fondly at Hadley who was sitting on his lap. Zayn couldn’t help but smile Louis was happy genuinely happy. He was back to his old self the person he was before his relationship with Jason. He was back to confident and happy Louis, Jason had worn him down constantly telling him he wasn’t good enough, that he needed to lose weight and tone up, that teaching drama wasn’t a ‘real’ man’s job.

Zayn and Liam had been there to pick up the pieces of Louis when he finally snapped and left after Jason told him he was embarrassed to be seen with him. That was almost a year ago and Louis self-doubt had almost taken over his life, He believed everything Jason had told him. It had taken a lot of reassurance from Zayn and Liam but finally their best friend was back, all it took was for him to fall in love with a 19 year old guy who had a kid.

_From Niall: be there in a minute :)_

Zayn realized he was standing there smiling down at his phone like a fool. Niall did that to him made him giddy, made his cheeks hurt from smiling so much. He has these painting in the storage room of his studio that he has been working on for the past few weeks, to anyone else they may seem abstract just a mess of colours and shapes but the blue he used is the colour of Niall’s eyes, the pair of lips in the mess of colours are Niall’s. There is a piece of him in every one of them.

He looked up as their car pulled into the driveway and parked next to his, Niall stepping out of the car and flashing him that smile that made butterflies erupt in his stomach “Hi”

Niall stopped in front of him so close he could reach out and pull Niall into him kiss him till they were both breathless but he couldn’t they hadn’t spoken about what to do around their friends.

Niall bite his lip bouncing on his toes “Hi, sorry we took so long, were you waiting long?”

“Nope” Zayn pushed himself off his car falling into step with Niall as they followed Harry and Louis to the front door.

 

Louis was in front of the mirror putting the finishing touches on his hair when he saw Harry came out of the bathroom, Louis felt his mouth go dry looking at the red plaid shirt with the top few buttons undone raking his eyes over his boyfriend’s endless legs wrapped in black skinny jeans down to the boots he was wearing, Louis eyes travelled back up to Harry's face his curls were pushed back off his face, Louis didn't want to go out now, he wanted to press Harry into the bed and let his mouth map every part of him.  

"Woah Lou, you look amazing" Louis turned to see Harry biting his lower lip at him. 

Licking his lips he slowly stepped towards Harry "You look hot!" His hands fell on Harry's hips as a slight blush tinged his cheeks "Seriously" raking his eyes down Harry's torso and back up leaning in to kiss Harry him "Gorgeous." 

They way Harry bit his lip blushing while smiling at him made Louis heart swell, Harry was sex on legs but at the same time completely adorable. Slipping his hands around to Harry's lower back Louis attacked his lips licking into Harry's mouth making him moan. 

Louis let his hands wonder down to Harry's perfect perky bum, He pulled Harry with him as he stepped back till he hit the bed pulling Harry down to straddle him without once breaking their kiss. Harry had his arms around Louis neck playing with the hair at the nape of his neck making Louis moan at the sensation. 

"Oi break it up boys" Louis was pulled out of the heated moment by Niall leaning against the door frame next to a smirking Zayn. "Time to go" Zayn added as they both turned to head downstairs. 

He looked up at Harry whose lips were shiny and kiss bitten red matching the light blush covering his cheeks, Louis was definitely in love. Swallowing past the words in the throat knowing it was to early to say them he settled for one last kiss on Harry's perfect mouth. 

 

Walking into The Red Lion pub hand in hand with Louis made Harry' heart race. Louis was perfect, he was breathtakingly handsome, he was incredibly sweet, he made Harry laugh and for the first time Harry felt wanted. 

They found a table off to the side big enough for all of them and Zayn and Louis went to the bar to get some drinks. 

Harry looked over at Niall "Is there something your not telling me Ni?" 

Niall glanced over the bar before leaning on his elbows looking at Harry "I think" Niall shook his head slightly "I mean I like Zayn and I'm pretty sure he likes me but i don't know if he wants more then hooking up, if he wants a relationship or not." 

Harry glanced over to see Louis and Zayn still waiting to be served "Niall if he doesn't want more then he is crazy, your amazing and you deserve so much. Im sure he is just nervous probably thinking you wouldn't want him." 

"Have you seen him, who in their right mind wouldn't want him" 

Harry laughed "Umm me for one." 

Niall rolled his eyes shaking his head "He's like a fricken model, a greek god or something, there's no way I'm anywhere close to been on his level H." Niall sighed looking at the table 

"Niall if he can't see how amazing you are, thats his loss he's an idiot. Your just as good looking as him ok, believe me Ni." 

"Sure Haz." Niall said dejectedly. 

Harry felt his heart ache for his friend "I wish you could see yourself through other people's eyes, you could see how amazing you are." 

 

"You ok Z?" Louis could see something was on his friends mind. 

Zayn bit his lip furrowing his eyebrows "I like Niall" 

"Yeah i could tell" 

Zayn shook his head at him "No like really like Niall, like how you like Harry." 

Louis smiled "Thats great!" seeing Zayn's sad expression Louis glanced over at their table to see Harry and Niall deep in conversation "Isn't it?"

"I don't think he likes me that way, we kissed a few times but its always 'wanna hang out or catch a movie?' its never like a proper date, maybe I'm not good enough for him" Louis snorted at that, Zayn was like his brother but he still appreciated that Zayn was ridiculously attractive. 

"What have you seen Niall he's gorgeous and funny and makes me feel like I'm floating. He is incredible why would he ever go for someone like me?" 

Louis ordered the drinks while Zayn chewed his lip "Im going to ignore what you said about yourself, but have you asked him out on a date like actually said i want to take you out on a date?" 

Zayn looked at him eye furrowed "No" 

"Well there's the problem mate, he doesn't know you want to date him." Louis smiled at him while they grabbed the drinks. 

"Hey guys" Liam and Dani made their way to them Louis handed over their drinks. 

"Perfect timing, we ordered for you so you wouldn't have to wait" Louis smiled as he hugged Dani in greeting. 

Dani looked around excitedly "Wheres your guy Lou? Im excited to meet him." shifting her gaze to Zayn "And Niall as well."

"Follow me!" Louis lead them back to the table handing Harry his drink and sitting down next to him "Harry this is Liam's girlfriend Dani, Dani this is my boyfriend Harry." He could feel how big he was smiling. 

Dani smiled at Harry giving him a quick hug "Its great to finally meet you Harry, Louis talks about you non stop."

Harry laughed raising his eyebrows at him "Oh do you?" smiling as Dani laughed "Nice to meet you too Dani." 

"Dani, This is Niall." Louis watched Zayn's introduction.

Dani turned to attention to Niall "Hi, its good finally put faces to names i hear so much about you guys." 

Dani sat next to him asking to see a picture of Hadley, Harry pulled out his phone opening up the gallery and letting her look through "She's beautiful Harry I'd love to meet her one day."

Nodding he took his phone back "Definitely, we will have to organise a BBQ soon." 

Once everyone was seated Liam leaned forward "Hey Harry whose the band thats playing?"

"The bands called 5 seconds of summer, Their our friends and they run a music store, They are really good." The conversation flowed then and before Harry knew it the lights were dimming slightly and the band made their way onto the stage. 

Louis was really enjoying the music, Harry's friends were very talented and put on a great show. Looking around at his friends he could see they were all enjoying the music he could help but smile as Harry and Niall sung along.

Once the set was finished and they had thanked the crowd Harry and Niall took everyones drink orders and headed over to the bar. Dani was instantly next to him smiling "Holy crap Lou could you two be any cuter of a couple seriously, I'm calling it you guys are hands down the most attractive couple ever!" Hearing Liam clear his throat behind him she rolled her eyes "Fine hottest gay couple" Zayn made a displeased noise causing Dani to look at him "It doesn't count if your not dating yet Zayn. But fine we are all extremely attractive couples." 

Louis looked over at Zayn who was watching Niall at the bar, leaning across the table Louis snapped his fingers in front of Zayn's face "While brooding suits you Z pining doesn't, If you don't ask you won't know, stop pining over him just ask him." 

Zayn sighed "Your right Lou." 

"Bout time someone recognised that" Zayn shook his head smiling while Dani and Liam laughed at him. 

Harry and Niall appeared with the drinks handing them out, before they could sit down Louis watched his boyfriend be engulfed in a hug by four guys, Niall laughing at them. Louis was guessing this was the friends from the band. 

Louis could make out "Harry!" "Missed you" and "Wheres the boyfriend" causing him to smile. They released Harry and greeted Niall in a similar manner. 

Harry was smiling his dimples out and his eyes bright and Louis still wasn't used to the butterflies Harry gave him every time he looked at him. 

"Guys this is Luke, Calum, Michael and Ashton" Harry introduced them gesturing at each one when he said their names. 

"This is Zayn, Liam and his girlfriend Dani, and that is my boyfriend Louis." Louis caught Harry's eye as he said  _my boyfriend_ his breath catching in his throat he didn't think he would ever stop feeling giddy when he heard that. 

The four boys greeted everyone sitting down with their drinks and joining in the conversation. Harry was sitting next to him and he looked vibrant laughing and joking with everyone, It was amazing how they all fit together so easily, The four boys slipping into the conversation like they had known each other for years, it was easy to see how excited they were for Harry , asking Louis loads of questions and recounting how Hadley had told him about their relationship. 

Before they knew it they were saying goodbye promising to have another night out together soon, Harry was over the moon his friends liked Louis and everyone had gotten along like they were old friends. Its like everything was falling into place for him it reminded him of that saying  _We didn't realise we were making memories we just knew we were having fun._

 

As they made their way home Harry was pleasantly buzzed, he only had two drinks so it wasn't from the alcohol it was coming from within him he was just so happy. 

"Do you guys want a drink?" Niall asked making his way through to the kitchen grabbing out 4 beers and holding them up seeing the other 3 nod he handed them out then flopped onto the couch beside Harry.

"Your friends band is really good" Louis said taking a sip of his beer. 

Niall took a long sip while nodding his head as Harry answered "Yeah their music is awesome and they put on a good show." 

They talked about the night sharing more laughs as they finished their beers 'Well I'm going to head to bed, you coming?" Harry asked Louis who nodded lacing his hand with Harry's before they both made their way to the stairs "Night guys" they said together. 

"Night" both Niall and Zayn said together, realising that he was know alone with Zayn he jumped up and grabbed another beer "Want another?" Zayn nodded.

Once he was back on the couch Niall was nervous all night their interactions had been all friendly, nothing to suggest that as soon as they were alone this afternoon Zayn had snogged him senseless. 

Niall wasn't good at awkward silence he tended to make it worse he tried to avoid it at all costs. Glancing over at Zayn as he took a sip he saw him fidgeting "Did you have a good night?" 

A small smile graced Zayn's lips "Yeah i did" Niall watched him take a deep breath "I like you Niall, I'm not sure what you want if you want things to be casual or something more" Zayn rushed out taking Niall by surprise "but i want something more, every time we went to the movies or anything i wished i had asked you as a date, cause i want to date you...i mean i want to take you out on a date, if thats what you want?" 

Niall smiled "Yeah i would like to date you." 

"Seriously?" Niall nodded but didn't get to answer as Zayn attached his lips to his. 

 

Harry stood next to his bed taking off his shoes as Louis finished brushing his teeth, he was about to unbutton his shirt when he felt Louis hands stopping him "Let me" Harry nodded. Louis got all the buttons undone and pushed the shirt off his shoulders then pulled his own shirt off leaving them both standing there shirtless. 

His eyes meet Louis and there was moment before the kiss where Harry's world stopped and there was a feeling of anticipation so intense so perfect he never wanted it to end. 

Louis kissed him deeply and passionately making him moan at the feeling, He got lost in the feel of Louis mouth and tongue, got lost in the feeling of Louis hands sliding down his bare chest, the feeling of Louis soft skin under his hands. He felt himself pull Louis onto the bed breaking the kiss to catch his breath as Louis moved to kiss his neck and down to his collarbone making him shiver and moan. 

Louis sucked a few marks into his collarbone and neck hitting every sweet spot Harry didn't know he had he could feel the low burning heat filling his body, bucking his hips up to connect with Louis pulling a moan from the older boy Harry breathed out "Want you" 

Louis looked at him with lust blown eyes "Want you so bad" he breathed against Harry lips before kissing him again. Louis fingers made their way down his body stopping at the top of his jeans before flicking the button open and palming Harry through his boxers the contact making Harry arch his back and moan into Louis mouth "God your beautiful" Louis whispered into his ear as he keep stroking him. 

Harry lifted his hips off the bed as Louis pulled of his jeans and boxers getting rid of his last items of clothing as well he took the moment to get out his lube and a condom. Louis crawled back over him and finally they were both naked, hard and desperate to feel each other. Louis kissed him deeply engulfing all of his senses, he heard the click of the lube lid instinctively spreading this thighs wider. 

Harry tried to block out this thoughts, the first and last time he had done this it was painful barely any pleasure and had ended with him been used and dumped. He knew Louis wasn't anything like Gavin and he knew now that it wasn't meant to hurt badly if prepped right. He blocked the negative thoughts out and focused on Louis mouth and his touch as his fingers made there way from his cock down to his hole. 

As Louis circled his hole he attached his mouth to Harry's neck right under his ear sucking and nibbling lightly, Harry melted at the feeling everything relaxing and his muscles going loose. He felt the sensation on his neck and the feeling of Louis finger entering him making him gasp at the feeling and arching his neck into Louis mouth moaning he let himself get lost in the feeling. He started fisting the sheet trying to ground himself as Louis added a second finger nipping lightly at Harry's collarbone the sensation distracting him from the slight burn he felt. 

"You feel so good" Louis breath was hot against his ear he tried to answer but the words were lost in his throat as Louis kissed his adams apple.

Feeling while hot pleasure flow through him he knew Louis had found his prostate " _Fuck_ " Harry cant help but buck his hips up then grind down on Louis fingers chasing that feeling, He can feel Louis stretching his fingers out against his walls brushing over that spot making him tremble and moan. The burn he feels when Louis adds a third finger is quickly forgotten when he teasingly rubs so so close to his spot again. He can't help but grind down making Louis moan out "Fuck Harry you look so good."

Harry feels empty when Louis pulls his fingers out rolling the condom on and slicking himself and Harry hole with lube. He can feel his heart rate pick up anticipation thrumming through him as Louis slots himself in between his legs again. Harry breath leaves his lungs as he sees Louis, his lips shiny and swollen his cheeks tinged pink with arousal and his eyes lust blown but looking at him so lovingly and Harry wants to say it, wants to tell him that he has fallen but he doesn't want the first time he tells Louis to be as they are having sex. So he swallows those words and leans up to kiss him.

There's a burn and a moment were he hesitates expecting it to hurt like last time, but Louis moves slow inching in and peppering his face and neck with kisses and praise. The burn is there but so is this amazing feeling of fullness he gets when Louis bottoms out holding still waiting for him to adjust. Louis kisses him tongues dancing together till Harry needs Louis to move there is a sensation building and he needs more, breaking the kiss he nods "You can move." 

The drag of Louis cock against his walls is amazing as he pushes back in the fullness and the pleasure build a slow burn in his abdomen, moaning and clutches to Louis feeling helplessly caught in the pleasure trying to move to meet his thrusts, "feel so good baby" Harry hears Louis praise unable to respond with anymore then moans his head lost to the fog of desire and pleasure as Louis shifts his hips slightly pushing in and making Harry see stars. 

"Ther-ah" Louis getting the hint and keeps his thrust aim right at his spot as he crashes their mouths together mumbling "You close baby" between kisses Harry can't form words coherently so he nods feeling the pleasure build up to almost bursting gasping when Louis wrap a hand around his neglected cock didn't realise how much he was aching for his touch, he feels the pleasure spike again and again. 

"Lou gonna come" Harry breathes out chasing that feeling. 

"Me too baby, come for me."

There is a moment suspended in time where he floats feeling nothing but pure bliss, every nerve ending on fire, white hot fire flooding his body and the world stops for the briefest of moments and its just Louis and him floating together it hangs in the air so perfect. 

Then he is arching of the bed spilling onto his stomach Louis name on his lips, as Louis stills above him burying his face into Harry's neck he hears his name and something he can't make out too lost in the glow as Louis slumps onto him keeping him from floating away. There is nothing but the sound of their breathing filling the silence as Louis slowly pulls out leaving Harry feeling empty but so floaty still. 

Pouting as Louis gets off the bed Harry closes his eyes, trying to calm his racing heart. When Louis starts cleaning him up the haze leaves his mind and he looks at his boyfriend as he hands Harry a pair of boxers slipping his own on.

 

 Harry's under the blanket head on the pillow watching Louis as he climbs in next to him "You ok?' Louis whispers. 

Thats when Harry realises he hasn't said anything yet "Better then" the way Louis eyes light up and his lips curve up into a smile make Harry heart swell, bring his hand up to cup Louis cheek he kisses that smile  _i love you_ he pressing the words into Louis lips hoping he understands. 

Resting his head on Louis chest his hand resting over his heart feeling the steady rhythm, Louis was running his hand through Harry's hair he could feel himself slipping into sleep

"Harry" Louis paused seeing if Harry was asleep when he didn't respond Louis finally let himself say it out loud "I'm falling in love with you."  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always welcome and they seriously make my day so thank you for anyone who has commented :)  
> Kudos are always greatly appreciated :)  
> Thank you for reading, hope the smut wasn't to bad i didn't want to switch between Harry and Louis the whole time so i left in Harry's pov because i felt it was a big moment for him.
> 
> Let me know if you would like shorter chapters more often or longer chapters every 2-3 weeks


	9. Everything that you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologies for how long it has taken me to post this, I've had some major things happen to me both good and bad in the last few months.  
> The good news is everything is starting to settle down now I'm hoping to start posting every 1-2 weeks. 
> 
> This chapter had me stuck for a while so i apologies if there are mistakes once i got on a roll with it i didn't want to wait to post it, i will read over it and edit in the next day or so. 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy <33

Harry laid there head on Louis chest listening to the steady beating of his heart, sleep was so far from his mind right now. He had been so close to falling asleep when Louis confessed to his supposed sleeping form that he was falling in love with him that his brain didn’t function quickly enough from the shock that Louis gorgeous amazing perfect Louis was falling in love with him to kiss him senseless and tell him that he was falling too.

Before Harry cleared his mind enough to respond Louis was asleep and Harry was left feeling so happy he could burst. Halfway through planning some elaborate future with Louis the door to his bedroom cracked open, expecting it to be Hadley before he remembered she wasn't here he almost laughed when Niall’s blonde hair stuck through followed by his head. Seeing that he was awake Niall gestured to the hallway before his head was gone.

Slowly getting out of bed so not to disturb Louis to find Niall standing against the wall outside his door biting his lip “Hey Haz you couldn't sleep as well?”

He can't help but laugh quietly Niall does this sometimes when he needs to talk but can't find a why to start the conversation “Yeah Ni, how about a cup of tea?” Niall gives him that silent thank you smile before following him down to the kitchen.

Harry busy himself getting 2 cups out and putting tea bags in as the kettle boils, he can hear Niall tapping his fingers on the counter he knows Niall has something big to tell him and that something has to do with Zayn. Once the tea is made and he is sitting down Harry gives him the look.

“So...” Harry huff out a laugh as Niall gives him that pleading look.

“Fine” pausing to taking a sip of his tea “Louis and I, we umm...well we had sex” Quickly gulping a mouthful of tea as Niall’s eyes go wide.

“Seriously? Haz that’s” Niall’s looking at him like he is proud or something “I know how scared you’ve been to let someone in especially like that, come on you got to tell me all the deets”

He can feel his face heat up knows he is blushing like mad “Ni! no way!” he tries to be serious but can't help the small laugh that leaves him.

Niall pokes his finger at his blushing cheek smiling like a mad “Worth a try, just one thing” Niall levels him with a partially serious stare eyes still gleaming “Was it different to Gavin?”

“I can't even begin to describe how different” The thing is he wishes that he could erase Gavin from his memory, wishes he could turn back time and never believe the lies Gavin feed him, wishes he meet Louis at 16 not 19 but no matter how painful the memory of Gavin and his first time is he knows that without that experience he wouldn’t have Hadley and every bit of pain, physical, mental and emotion pain he has been through she makes it all worth it. “It was...it wasn't sex Ni, god i know how cheesy this sounds but it was making love.”

Niall’s got that smile again “That’s not cheesy Haz, thats how its meant to be” He has that far away look in his eyes for a few seconds till his face turns serious “I know everybody has told him this and I'm meant to give him this talk but H you got to treat Louis right ok, Cause he’s like perfect for you, and you know Zayn told me how he was when he first saw you and he was so gone for you, love at first sight and all that” Harry feels his breath hitch in his throat there’s that word again _love_ “And like he’s paranoid he isn't good enough for you and Hadley but seriously H if anyone was good enough for you guys, well it’s definitely him.”

“He thinks he isn't good enough?” He asks drawing his knees up to his chest ignoring the dull ache he feels.

“He thinks you walk on water” Niall glanced up at the stairs “Zayn’s told me that he talks about you a lot and about Hadley even asked his stepfather for advice”

Harry feels warm all over “He is amazing, i know its really soon but Ni i...i love him.”

Niall just smiles “I know Haz” They just look at each other a minute, Harry waiting for Niall to start talking about whatever has him wound up “Zayn asked me out...on a date he likes me as more then just fooling around.”

“That’s awesome Ni” Harry’s not sure why this warrants a 2am freak out though.

“Yeah” he watches Niall fiddle with his empty cup “Its just, well its never been like this, its so easy with him like he just accepts me and it feels so different. Its hard to explain but its almost like i can feel that this is it”

“What do you mean this is it?” Harry asks confused.

“There’s no doubt, no ‘oh lets see where this goes’ like every other potential relationship. It just feels like yeah this is the guy for me, that's why I was freaking out when I thought he didn't want anything more” Niall eyes are wide pleading with Harry to understand.

Harry knows exactly how he feels but he isn't going to make this about him and Louis so he leans forward pulling Niall into a hug “Im happy for you Ni.”

“You don't think I'm crazy for feeling like this before we are even technically boyfriends?” Niall’s eyes are hopeful like he is desperate for Harry to tell him its ok.

“I think when you know, you know.” He shrugs a small smile playing at his lips as he realises that he knows that he loves Louis why should he suppress that and wait till everyone else deems appropriate, its their relationship not everyone else's. “I'm happy for you, Zayn is a great guy, follow your heart. Now I'm going back to bed ok its late and i have a gorgeous man in it.”

At that Niall laughs standing up and pulling Harry with him towards the stairs. Niall’s about to walk up them when Harry stops him with a hand on his arm.

“Ni you know no matter what happens you will always be my best friend right?” He watches Niall’s small smile and then he realises that maybe Niall is worried about losing him and Hadley, its been the 3 of them for so long and before Hadley it was always Harry and Niall together best friends till the end. “Remember that song by Cher Lloyd you showed me what was it called?”

“Oath”

“Yeah, your my best friend till the very end, No one can or will ever replace you. Your Hadley’s godfather, your my brother, we’re more then friends we’re family Ni.” He catches a glimpse of Niall’s watery eyes before he’s engulfed in a hug.

“Thanks Haz” He just held him for a few minutes. 

 Harry stood at the side of his bed looking down at Louis fondly, He wanted this wanted Louis in his bed all the time, except he didn't want it to be his bed he wanted it to be their bed. Taking a deep breathe to calm his nerves then crawled into bed kissing Louis cheek till he woke up.

He watched as Louis blinked awake "Haz?" Louis voice was all raspy with sleep as he look over at the alarm clock once he saw the time he was upright quicker then Harry could blink "what's wrong, is Hadley ok?"

Just like that Harry's nerves went away, the concern on his face at the thought of her not been ok made his heart swell. "No she's fine"

"Do we need to go get her?" Louis asked as he went to pull the blanket away.

"No" He took Louis hand "She's fine"

"Ok Niall and Zayn ok?" Louis asked concern still in his eyes.

Harry shook his head softly "Everyone is fine" Louis relaxed back against the headboard  "I just didn't want to wait, I cant wait any longer. Louis I love you."

Harry doesn't even get to freak out before Louis is kissing him "I love you too Harry."

 

Its almost 1pm by the time Harry makes it over to pick up Hadley, getting attacked by the little ball of energy as soon as he walked in the door. Maura spends almost 15 minutes gushing about Louis and how good he was with Hadley, just as they are leaving Bobby pulls him in for a hug telling him that 'he has a good one'. Louis had to do some marking and Niall and Zayn went out together, so Harry takes advantage of the daddy daughter time having an afternoon of building blank forts, making castles out of Hadley's duplo and watching tinker Bell secret of the wings on his laptop in the blanket fort complete with milk and homemade cookies. 

Niall gets home just as the movie is finished taking Hadley outside to kick the football around.

 

Louis is just getting into his car after a really long staff meeting when his phone starts ringing, smiling to himself when he sees Harry's name on screen. 

"Hey Babe" 

"Hey, so I've got some bad news, jackie is sick she can't watch Hadley tonight"

Louis can't help but smile this is perfect as much as he wants to take Harry out and have a really romantic date the idea of having dinner like a family makes him happy "Thats ok why don't we bring her with us?" 

"Really?" Louis can hear the smile in Harry's voice "That sounds perfect" 

"Ok" Glancing at the clock he sees that its 10 past 5 already "Ill pick you guys up in about an hour?" 

 

As Harry opened the door Louis felt his mouth go dry Harry looked incredible, his hair was pushed back that top but free and curly at the sides. Louis stepped forward and pressed a kiss to his lips feeling Harry smile “Hi”.

Pulling back he saw Harry bite his lip gently “Hi”.

“Lou-ee!” Louis smiled as he saw Hadley running towards him “I get to go with you and daddy” Hadley squealed as he lifted her up letting her hug him.

“Yeah” he answered Hadley before looking over at Harry “You ready to go?”

 Harry nodded picking up the car seat “Let me just put this in your car and we can leave”.

Once they were seated at the restaurant the waitress brought over some paper and crayons for Hadley to draw on and took their drink order, Louis looked over at Harry reading through the menu a cute expression of concentration on his face and the exact same in miniature on Hadley's as she coloured in making Louis smile ta the cuteness.

“Do you know what your getting?” Harry asked him with a smile on his face.

Louis looked down at his menu quickly “Yeah chicken parma, you?”

“I was thinking the spinach ricotta cannelloni, Hadley what would you like, they have spaghetti or pizza?”

“Sketti please” Hadley said briefly looking up from her drawing.

The waitress brought they drinks over and took their food order seeing as Hadley was still engrossed in her drawing so Louis turned his attention to Harry “How was your day?”

Clearing his throat Louis smiled “It was good had an almost 2 hour long staff meeting but other then that it was good, how was yours?”

“It was good, Maura came in for lunch and didn’t stop talking about you.”

“Good or bad?” Louis asked a bit nervous, He didn't really get a chance to make a good impression on Maura 

Harry laughed smiling at him “Good, she said she's really happy for me, thinks we are perfect together and she said when we left on Saturday night Hadley wouldn't stop talking about you." 

Louis felt himself smile, Hadley liking him was a really big deal, he remembers how much Mark tired to get Louis to like him when he started dating his mum, now he is older he understands how much it would have hurt Mark when Louis told him to go away and that he hated him but Mark never gave up he was there for him when his biological father wasn't he proved time and time again that he loved Louis like he was his own son. Louis made a mental note to tell Mark just how much it meant to him next time he went to visit them. 

 

By the time Louis was leaving work in Friday he was exhasuted but looking forward to dinner with Harry and Hadley tonight, He was going to have dinner there like last week and stay then go to dance class and his mums on Saturday, right now he was on his way home to shower and pack a bag. 

"Hey Lou" Looking up from tying his shoes Louis saw Liam leaning against his door frame "You going out?" 

"Yeah I'm going to have dinner at Harry's with him and Hadley then tomorrow she has her dance class then they are going to meet my family." 

Liam smiled as he sat on the bed next to Louis "Your like a proper little family Lou, going to her dance classes and everything its good." 

"Its so easy Li, it shouldn't be but it is" Louis said as he zipped up his overnight bag "What are your plans tonight?" 

"Its easy because its right Lou" Liam said smiling "Dani and i are going to her friends birthday party, I'm assuming your going to stay tomorrow night as well?"

Louis laughed "Yeah most likely" Standing up he shouldered his bag "You free Monday for lunch?" Liam nodded "Ill tell you all about then." 

 

Harry's hands were sweating they had just pulled into Louis parents driveway, Hadley was excited she loved meeting people and making new friends. Harry was nervous this was Louis family having never had a boyfriend before he never meet someones parents so doing this was major for him. He was nervous that Louis family wouldn't like him or Hadley and no matter how many times Louis said they didn't care that he had a kid the thought still ran through his head. 

Louis lead the way up the front door Harry walking just behind him holding Hadley's hand as she almost bounced instead of walking, As Louis opened the door walking in without knocking Harry looked down at Hadley to see her beaming up at him, seeing how excited Hadley was made his heart melt he needed to forget his nervous and just enjoy this. 

"Hey" Louis called out walking into the entrance way. 

Harry watched as Louis mum walked around from the kitchen "Lou your here" She walked towards them smiling

"Hey mum, This is my boyfriend Harry and his daughter Hadley" Louis said smiling at them. Harry smiles saying Hi not expecting Jay to reach forward and hug him quickly.

Jay smiled hugging Harry "Hi Harry nice to meet you, please call me Jay" Harry watched as she knelt down to Hadley level "Louis has told me so much about you, its wonderful to meet you Hadley." She said holding out her hand for Hadley. 

Hadley looked up at him for a second seeing if it was alright before taking Jay's hand and shaking it "Nice to meet you Louis's mummy" 

Louis smiled at Harry hearing his sisters coming down the stairs "Prepare yourself here come my sisters" He whispered to Harry. 

There was a shout of "Louis here" he smiles as he watches as his sisters come around the corner suppressing a laugh as Lottie and Fiz mouths drop open. The twins run their mums side smiling at Hadley. 

Lottie and Fizzy seem to have snapped out of staring and make their way towards Louis "Hi Girls, this is Harry, This is Lottie and Fizzy and the twins Daisy and Phoebe" Harry smiles and says hi to them and yeah Louis can see why the Lotts and Fiz are transfixed on Harry, his boyfriend is absolutely gorgeous.

"And this is his daughter Hadley" Louis crouches down as Hadley moves to stand between his legs "Hadley these are my sisters Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy and Phoebe." 

Hadley leans back into Louis chest getting a little shy as she waves at his sisters, Jay stands walking towards the kitchen herding the girls towards the back door  "Come on back everything is set up outside" 

As Louis starts to stand up he feels Hadley grab his arm realising she might be a bit shy now that she is actually here he crouches back down seeing Harry out of the corner of his eye at the doorway to the kitchen.

"You ok?" Louis asks. 

She looks at him her green eyes showing how scared she is "What if they don't want to play with me" 

"Oh sweetie, of course they want to play with you"

Hadley looked down at her shoes as she says "But their big girls I'm a little girl." 

"Hey" Louis waits till she looks up then while brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear "Trust me they are so excited to meet you, They told me they want to play with you i promise."

"Pinky promise" Hadley says bringing her hand up in front of her face.

Louis smiles "Pinky promise" He watches Hadley smile as she takes his pinky finger with hers. 

 

Harry stands at the door way to the kitchen watching Louis comfort Hadley. He feels so much love for Louis especially when he sees how much Louis cares for Hadley. 

"He really cares for her" Harry is snapped out of his thought by Jay standing next to him smiling at the scene in front of her "The way her talks about you and her, its really beautiful as a mum to see that. You both make him so happy, thats all i could ask for." 

Harry swallows past the lump in his throat "He is amazing with her, i never thought i would be so lucky." Harry looks at Jay they both smile at each other before turning back to see Louis carrying Hadley on his hip towards them.

"You coming outside?" Harry nods and follows him outside with Jay by his side.

Once outside Louis takes Harry over to stepdad at the grill "Hey dad, This is Harry and Hadley" 

Harry takes Mark's out stretched "Nice to meet you, call me Mark." 

"Nice to meet you Mark, thank you for having us" Harry says shaking his hand.

Then he turned to face Louis and he can see the way Mark looks at him holding Hadley he can see the pride in his eyes "Hi Hadley, its lovely to meet you." 

"Hi Louis daddy" Harry laughs as she holds out her hand to shake Marks just like Harry had. 

Mark laughs "You can call me Mark sweetheart." 

Louis turns to see the twins playing on the swing set with the cubby house his mum still has set up "How about we go see what Phoebe and Daisy are doing" 

It only took a few minute before Hadley was playing comfortably with the twins, Harry could hear her laughing in the cubby house as the she played barbies with the twins. 

Louis was getting himself and Harry a drink from the fridge when he heard Lottie come in the back door "Lou you never told me your boyfriend was actually hot!"

"Lotts!" Louis couldn't help but laugh at his sister.

"Hey Lou, how old was Harry when he had Hadley?" Lottie asked leaning against the counter.

Louis put the drinks down turning to face his little sister "Only a year older then you are now" He watched the shock take over her face.

"He was 16?" Louis nodded "Thats so young i can't imagine having a baby so young." 

"Lottie please promise me that if your" 

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Lottie stood straight "Oh god Lou, gross! your my brother." 

He couldn't help but laugh at his sisters disgust "Seriously Lottie." 

"Lou i can promise you now not happening for a long time ok." Louis nodded, Lottie stayed quiet for a minute before looking at him "His really nice Lou and Hadley is really cute, Im happy for you."  

They stayed at Louis parents house for almost 5 hours, the girls all watched a tinkerbell movie with Hadley, Lottie spending half the movie with Hadley on her lap while she played with Hadley curls before braiding her hair. Louis couldn't stop smiling at how his sisters fawned over her happily playing with her, a smile never leaving Hadley's face.  

 

That night Louis and Harry made love it was just as perfect as the first time, Louis making Harry feel cared for and loved. They spent all Sunday together as a little family taking Hadley to the park, it was difficult for Louis to say goodbye on Sunday but he knew he was coming back on Tuesday for dinner with them and the thought that maybe one day he wouldn't have to leave to go home because he would already be home with them made his heart swell. 

 

It's almost 6pm on Tuesday, Harry was just starting closing up when he hears the bell above the door chime looking up he sees a girl walk in she must of been in her early 20's she looks kinda familiar but Harry couldn't place her. She stared at him like she recognised him but couldn't place him either, Just as he was about to serve her Niall walks in from the kitchen. 

"Hey Harry you want these to take home" Niall said holding up some cupcakes, Harry was just about to nod when the girl interrupted him. 

"Harry, as in Harry Styles?" Her eyes wide with excitement or fear Harry couldn't really tell. 

He looked at Niall quickly to see him just as confused before turning back to the girl "Yeah" 

She breathed out smiling "Oh my god, I can't believe it, finally!" 

Harry glanced over at Niall before back to the girl again "Who are you?" 

She shook her head slightly breathing out "Of course you probably don't recognise me, you were so young and I'm obviously not 8 anymore, God mums going to be so happy" She smiled again "My names Gemma, I'm your sister." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I apologize for this taking so long to get posted, my personal life has been a mess lately and I've just been so tired everyday then the longer I didn't update for the harder it was to update it was a vicious cycle. 
> 
> Anyway kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated, it makes me happy to know that people actually like what I'm writing so thank you to everyone who does comment and give kudos and anyone who reads this you guys rock <3 
> 
> Much love <33


	10. All I've ever known

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't proof read it, i just wanted to post it, Its been so long sorry :( 
> 
> As always hope you enjoy it and any mistakes are my fault i should know better then write late at night but right now between working full time and the course I'm taking i don't really have any other time even my weekends are taken up with maid of honour duties :) 
> 
> <3<3

Harry stared at her shocked “What?”

She smiled “I’m your sister.” she took a small step closer to the counter pulling out her wallet and placing an old picture of two kids sitting in front of a christmas tree on the counter “This is me at 7 and you at 4. it was the last christmas i spent with you.”

Harry picked up the photo still in shock as soon as he saw the picture he remembers his mum making them sit in front of the tree in their new christmas pajama’s. It was their mums families tradition they always got new pajama’s on christmas eve it was something he still did with Hadley.

“Your my sister?” Harry still can’t process this its overwhelming.

Gemma nods “Yeah, Harry can i tell mum where you are she will want to see you.”

Harry looked at his sister still not believing this was really happening, He remembers been 15 and trying to find his mum but there was no one listed under Anne Styles anywhere “Why didn’t she look for me?”

Gemma looks at him upset “She did, she never stopped looking for you. It was only a few months ago that she found out your last name.”

Niall steps forward before Harry could say anything “How did she not know his last name?”

Gemma looks from Harry to Niall “Our father changed it then moved, Mum had no way of finding Harry.” Gemma looked back at Harry “Can i tell her?”

Harry mind raced it was all so quick he wanted to see his mum but he knew he would have to tell his mum about Hadley and been gay what if she reacted the same way as his dad had. He couldn’t risk Hadley been hurt she shouldn’t have to go through that. Glancing at the clock on the wall he could see it was almost time to pick her up from Jackie.

“Haz can i talk to you for a sec?” Niall asked gesturing to the kitchen.

Harry looked at Gemma “Can you just give me second?” Gemma smiled and nodded.

Harry followed Niall back to the kitchen still a bit dazed “Harry are you ok?”

“Yeah i think so” Harry didn’t really know what he felt right now.

Niall checked the time on his phone “Do you want to see your mum?” Harry nodded as much as rejection would hurt he needed to know. “We need to get Hadley from Jackie, so how about we go get your mums address from Gemma tell her you will go there to meet her, then we go get Hadley and figure out what to do, Sound good?”

Harry nodded “Yeah good plan.” He took a deep breathe and made his way back into the bakery. “We need to finish closing up here, maybe i could get her address and.”

Harry didn’t get a chance to finish before Gemma stepped forward “Yeah of course, can you come over once your finished here?” Gemma asked as she pulled out a notebook writing down the address.

“Probably, maybe write down your number as well then i can let you know.” He had to figure out what to do with Hadley she couldn’t come it would be so overwhelming for him he couldn’t do that to her especially if it didn’t go well.

Gemma smiled as she handed him the piece of paper. “Ok ill get out of your way so you can finish closing up, i really really hope you can come tonight, there is so much to know” Gemma turned to Niall “Nice to meet you.” She said eyebrows raised at Niall.

“Oh yeah sorry I’m Niall, Harry best mate, nice to meet you too.” Niall smiled

“Oh umm what did you come in here for?” Harry asked realising he never served her.

Gemma laughed “Oh i was going to grab a cake or something to take home for dessert.” She said as she looked at the display case “Can i get the lemon meringue pie.”

Harry quickly boxed up the pie handed it over shaking his head as she tried to give him the money for it.

Gemma smiled at them as she walked backwards towards the door “Cant believe how grown up you are, its silly cause i knew you were grown up but still.” smiled once more before leaving. 

 

“So once this is done, did you wanna get Hadley ready for bed then ill stay with her so you can go?” Niall said

Harry looked at Niall “No no you have to come with me i can’t do this by myself.” Harry furrowed his eyebrows “Jackie’s got a date tonight, Im not going to ask her to cancel.”

Niall added “My parents are sick otherwise you know they would in a heartbeat.” Niall paused looking at his phone in his hand “What about Louis?”

Harry looked at Niall “I was thinking about that, do i ask him to come with me as well or would that be weird?”

“Its up to you, i think if you want him to go as well then ask him.” Niall pulled up Louis contact in his phone “Want me to call him now? you can talk to him and ill finish cooking?”

Harry held out his hand “Thanks Ni.”

 

Louis hung up the phone still in shock from what Harry had just told him, He quickly got up from his computer and changed out of his sweats and hoodie and into more appropriate clothes.

He made his way into the lounge room where Zayn and Liam were finding something good to watch on TV. They noticed his shocked look and change of clothes almost straight away.

Liam stood up moving towards him “Everything ok Lou?”

“Harry just called me.” Louis said glancing at his phone.

Zayn was next to Liam in a second “Everything ok?” Louis could see the concern on their faces “Did something happen to Hadley? or Niall?”

“Is everyone ok Lou?” Liam asked

Louis shook his head slightly “Yeah everyones ok.” Louis took a breathe “Harry’s sister just came into the bakery, she was happy to see him told him that her and their mum had been looking for him.”

Zayn furrowed his eyebrows “I thought his family kicked him out when he was pregnant?”

“No that was his dad and step mum, When his dad and mum divorced she got custody of his sister and his dad got custody of him. His sister said that Harry’s dad changed his last name and moved them so his mum couldn’t find them.”

Liam and Zayn looked at him in shock so he continued “He got his mums address and is going to go there tonight, he just asked me if i would go with him.”

“Are you going to? that’s a pretty intense situation.” Liam asked

Louis nodded “Yeah of course I’m going to go.”

Zayn picked up his phone “What about Niall?”

“He is coming as well, they are trying to figure out what do do with Hadley.”

Liam furrowed his eyebrows “They aren’t taking her?”

Louis shook his head “Harry is worried his mum may react the same way as his dad did and he doesn’t want Hadley to have to see that.”

“He isn’t going to tell Hadley tell until he knows if they will accept him and her?” Zayn asked

“Basically yeah, i offered to watch her for him but then he asked if i would go so i think him and Niall are trying to figure something out.” Louis said as he grabbed his wallet and car keys.

“Ill do it” Zayn said as he moved towards Louis “I’ll watch Hadley for him.”

Liam moved up next to Zayn “Ill help.”

Louis looked at them “seriously?”

Liam “Of course Lou.” Zayn nodded as he took out his phone and called Niall.

“You guys are the best.” Louis said as he hugged them both.

 

They had just finished eating when Niall’s phone rung, walking into the lounge room to answer it. Hadley was helping him clean up after dinner. Her version of helping was putting one thing in the dishwasher then standing there talking Harry’s ear off about her day. Harry wasn’t going to complain he loved every moment he spent with her.

Niall came back into the kitchen putting his phone down on the bench “Hey Hadley do you think you could go pick some pyjamas to wear tonight.” Hadley smiled at Niall before nodding and racing off upstairs.

Niall waited till she was out of earshot “Zayn and Liam offered to watch her.”

Harry looked up at Niall while he placed the dirty plate into the dishwasher “Seriously?”

Niall nodded “Yeah Zayn just rung me and said him and Liam are happy to do it, he said he used to put his sisters to bed all the time when he lived at home and his mum worked nights, are you ok with that?”

Harry nodded “Yeah” he leaned back against the counter fishing his phone from his pocket “I need to message Gemma now that we have someone to watch her.”

“What are you going to say to Hadley? you know she is going to be curious why me, you and Louis are going somewhere and Zayn and Liam are going to be here.”

Harry breathed in “I know, i was thinking of saying we had an important meeting to go to and i would tell her about it tomorrow. that way if it goes bad then i have time to figure something out.” Harry hands shock as he sent the message to Gemma “I don’t want to lie to her but she is far too young to understand. Its hard enough for me to not freak out i can’t imagine having to explain it to her right now.”

“You don’t have to do this you know, if you need more time i can call Gemma and explain maybe we can set it up for next week or something.”

Harry shook his head “Waiting would make it worse i need to know now.”

Niall looked at him confused “What is it you need to know?”

Harry glanced into the lounge room making sure Hadley wasn’t back yet. “If she will hate me like my dad does or if she will accept me for who i am.”

Niall nodded “And who is that?”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows “What do you mean?”

“I mean your so worried that she won’t accept you, what is it that you think she won’t accept?”

Harry looked at the ground taking deep breathe “That I’m a teenage father to a 3 year old, I’m in a relationship with a guy. That I’m gay.”

Niall put his arm around him “None of those things are something you should be ashamed of ok. Your an amazing father to a incredible, smart, beautiful little girl. Your in relationship that is good and healthy and your happy with your sexuality. if she doesn’t accept that then that is her loss ok.”

Harry smiled Niall always knew how what to say “Thanks Ni.”

“Daddy!” Harry smiled as he saw Hadley run through the lounge room and into his arms “Bath time now?” She asked as he picked her up.

“Yep, Ni can you finish this while i bath her?” Harry asked pointing to the dishwasher.

“No problem, just got to call Zayn back quickly.” He said smiling.

Harry kneeled next to the bath washing Hadley’s hair as she played with her bath toys. He couldn’t help but smile at her innocence always so happy. He hoped for her more then himself that tonight would go well, she had people she saw as grandparents but no one that was her actual grandparent. It had never been a problem for him but now he knew that she could have a grandmother and an aunt that were actually related to her he couldn’t help but hope.

Once she was dressed and he hair was dried and brushed Harry pulled her onto his lap “Hadley, tonight i have to go out for a while ok.”

Hadley smiled at him “Uncle Ni put me to bed?”

“Not tonight Uncle Ni needs to come with me.”

She cocked her head to the side furrowing her eyebrows “Who put me to bed then?”

“You remember Zayn and Liam?” Harry watched her face light up as she smiled “Well they will be, is that ok?”

Hadley nodded “Yep”

“Now Hadley i need you to promise me you will be a good girl though, you can’t get out of bed. You know the rules.”

Hadley nodded looking at him with a serious expression on her face “No getting out of bed cept to go potty.” Harry nodded “Its sleep time not play time” She finished smiling.

Harry smiled at her “Very good.”

Hadley pouted for a second “Why no Lou-ee?”

“Why isn’t Louis going to put you to bed?” Hadley nodded “Because he needs to come with me and uncle Niall.”

“Can they read me a story?” She asked eyes wide with excitement.

“Im sure they will sweetheart” Harry got up hearing the doorbell ring. Haldey smiled looking towards her bedroom door. "That would them now." 

Harry laughed as Hadley pulled him towards the stairs a big smile on her face. As they got to the top of the stairs Niall opened the door and the three boys stepped in.

Hadley pulled Harry down the stairs halfway down calling out "Lou-ee". He watched as Louis looked up hearing his name and smiled at Hadley. As soon as she was close enough he opened his arms and she jumped into them giggling.

"Hi Lou-ee." 

"Hi sweetie" Louis said as he released her from his hug.

 Hadley took Louis hand and pulled into the lounge room "I drew a picture for you" Hadley said proudly holding up a sheet of paper "Dis is me, dis is daddy and dis is you at the park." 

Louis looked at the picture it was 3 stick figures and some swings with what he thinks is meant to be a tree it was such a simple picture but it meant so much to him "Thank you Hadley its beautiful." 

He looked up smiling at her "You like it?" She asked. 

"I love it, thank you." Louis replied. 

Louis looked up at Harry standing in the doorway with Niall, Zayn and Liam all smiling at him "That's a beautiful picture Hadley" Zayn said smiling at her.

Louis watched her smile at Zayn "Thank you" she said as she moved over to him and Liam "Daddy said you put me to bed tonight." 

"We are." Liam nodded 

Hadley looked up at him giving her best puppy dog eyes "Can i have a story?" 

Liam glanced over at Harry quickly making sure it was ok before answering "Of course." 

Hadley's face light up with a smile as Niall picked her up "Ok little bean how about i help you brush your teeth and pick a book for them to read?" Niall asked as he walked her towards the stair. 

Once they were up the stairs Louis was over at Harry "You ok love?" 

Liam and Zayn both reached out putting a comforting hand on him. "i don't know its happened so quick i haven't really had time to process it yet, Its crazy my sister found me."

"Did she say how she found you?" Zayn asked

Harry shook his head "She came into the bakery and when i looked up she just stopped and stared at me, i thought she looked familiar but couldn't place her then Niall came out from the kitchen and said 'Harry you want take these home' or something like that but he said my name. Then she said 'Harry as in Harry Styles' which was kinda weird but i said yes and she said 'Oh my god finally' or something like that but i definitely remember her saying finally." 

"What happened then?" Liam asked 

Harry took a deep breathe "Then she said 'i was so young of course i don't remember her' then she smiled and said "My names Gemma I'm your sister' i just stood there looking at her, it had been so long since i last saw her or my mum that i almost forgot that i still had family. God that sounds weird." 

Louis put his arm around Harry 'No its not i completely understand, sometimes i forget that Mark is my stepdad and that i have an actual biological father out there somewhere, Its easy to forgot when its painful to remember."

"Wow Lou, that was pretty profound." Zayn smirked.

"Shut up i can be profound sometimes" Louis countered back reaching out to push Zayn shoulder who looks at him with a look of mock offense and pushed Louis back. 

"Sorry Haz didn't mean to make it a joke" Zayn says turning to look at Harry whose smiling like a fool. 

Harry and Liam start laughing leaning into each other like they have their own private joke "Thank you Zayn, i needed to laugh" Harry says once they both stop. 

Louis smiles happy that his and Zayn's childish behaviour can brighten Harry's day. "What happened after that?" 

"Well she showed me picture she had in her wallet from the last christmas we spent together, then she asked if she could tell our mum where i was she said 'She would love to see you' and all i could think was why didn't she look for me, which is of course what i said." Harry took a deep breath calming himself "She said that my mum had been looking for me but my father change my last name, which i didn't know, and that she only found out recently what it was." 

Liam looked confused "How did she find out?"

Harry shrugged "I don't know i forgot to ask." 

Before Harry can say anymore Niall and Hadley are coming down the stairs "What time does she go to bed?" Zayn asked. 

Harry glanced at his phone "In about half an hour." 

"We should get going Haz" Niall said as he handed Hadley over to Harry. 

Harry nodded "Ok sweetheart I've got to go now, you be a good girl for Zayn and Liam ok." Hadley nodded at him throwing her arms around his neck, Harry hugged her back "Night sweetheart" Hadley pulled back "I love you" Harry said before kissing her forehead. 

"Night daddy love you too." Hadley smiled at her dad before kissing his cheek. As soon as Harry put her down she was over at Louis who knelt down "Night Lou-ee." 

Louis hugged her back "Good Night Hadley, sweet dreams."  

 Hadley ran over to Niall jumping in his arms "Night uncle Ni".

"Hadley, want to draw with me?" Zayn asked sitting down at the coffee table, Harry mouth a silent thank you to him as hadley grabbed Liam's hand taking him over to the coffee table with her. 

"Ready?" Louis asked fishing his keys out of his pocket. 

Harry glanced over at Hadley seeing her drawing "as ill ever be". 

As Louis drove to the address Harry couldnt stop his mind from coming up with a million different reasons his mum would be disappointed in him. 

"Haz everything will be ok." Niall leaned forward sqeezing his shoulder "She's going to be so happy to see you."

Harry saw Louis nodding at what Niall had said all he could manage to do was swallow and nod his head as Louis slowed down in front of the house. Harry looked at the house that contained his mum and sister he could feel his palms start to sweat and his heart racing. 

"Harry?" Harry turned to Louis "Niall and I will be right there with you ok." Harry exhaled and nodded looking between his boyfriend and his best friend he knew that he could do this, he wasn't ready but he didn't think he would ever be ready for this but he knew that with them beside him and the thought that he and Hadley could have a biological family he could do it. 

"Let's go" Harry said as he opened his car door waiting for Niall and Louis before walking up the path to the front door. 

Before he could talk himself out of it he raised his hand and knocked 3 times on the front door. 

This was it, there was no going back now. He could hear footsteps coming towards to the door he sucked in a deep breath as the door opened. 

Gemma's face light up as soon as she saw him "Hi" Gemma moved so they could step through into the entrance way "I can't believe your here, its like a dream." She smiled at him tears in her eyes "can i hug you?" 

Harry nodded and was instantly pulled into a hug by her. He heard footsteps coming towards them as Gemma pulled back "Who was at the door Gemma?" Harry froze hearing his mothers voice for the first time in years feeling his heart rate pickup as she came through into the entrance. 

He knew the moment she saw him and recognised him an almost pained look settled on her face. "Harry" It was soft almost disbelieving his mums eyes left him for a second to look at Gemma then back to his "Oh my god" 

Everything happened quickly then, he saw his mum start to cry and step towards him opening her arms and wrapping them around him He felt tears in his eyes as his mum hugged him crying and repeating "Oh my god" and "i can't believe its you". He heard Gemma talking to Niall and Louis who was introducing himself but left off been Harry's boyfriend. 

Finally his mum let him go stepping back and wiping her eyes "Look at you all grown up." She reached out tucking one of his curls behind his ear "So handsome." Harry saw a man come into the entrance and stand next to Gemma. 

"Is that who i think it is?" The man said smiling at him. 

Gemma nodded "Yep thats my brother Harry." The way she said it so proud so happy made Harry tear up. 

His mum looked at at the man "This is my Fiancé Robin." Harry mind reeled at that but he smiled and shook Robins outstretched hand.

"Why don't we go and sit in the lounge room" Gemma said smiling from ear to ear. Harry looked over at Louis and Niall who both had the same question in their eyes silently asking him he was ok, Harry nodded at them he felt out of place and overwhelmed but he was ok. 

They all took seats in the lounge room, Harry between Niall and Louis and his mum and Gemma on the other sofa Robin taking a seat on the arm chair. Harry felt nervous he knew this might all be over soon, once he told them about him been gay and having a daughter he knew the family reunion would be done and he would be told to leave. it wasn't logical but he felt like it was the only way this would go.

His mum broke the small silence "Gemma only just told me over dinner that she had found you" His mum bit her lip and reached out for Robin's hand "I couldn't believe it, I've been looking for you since your were 4, I've missed so much of your life." She started to tear up "Your father, he keep you from me as punishment for leaving him. Im so sorry please you have to know that i never wanted that i didn't choose to leave you, i never dreamed he would do what he did I'm so sorry, i don't mean to put down your father but he".

"Is an arsehole" Harry said it before he could register what he was saying. He saw his mum give a small smile and his sister laugh. "I believe you, he is a horrible person, he kicked me out when i was 16." 

"He what?" Gemma looked at him disbelief 

Harry swallowed past the lump in his throat this was it now or never "He hated me for been gay, but he kicked me out because" Harry paused feeling his pulse race.

"He kicked you out for been gay?" Gemma asked 

"Partly, he told me that no son of his would be a fag." Harry bit his lip tying to stop tears from forming in his eyes as he looked at his mum. "Do you ca-" 

"No Harry of course not i don't care if your gay as long as your happy." His mum and sister smiled at him.

Harry let out a breath "Ok, but theres something else you should know" Harry felt Niall put his arm around him and Louis take this hand squeezing it to show him support. "My father kicked me out because i was pregnant." Harry felt the tears forming in his eyes as he forced himself to look up at his mum and sister. 

Gemma broke the silence "You have a child?" 

Harry nodded "A daughter, Hadley, she's 3 and perfect." He looked at his mum who had tears coming down her face and her hand covering her mouth in shock. "Dad disowned me, told me to never come back. He has never met her." 

Harry watched as mum lower her hand "You have a child?" Harry nodded "Your a father?" Harry nodded again and watched her thinking. Harry felt his lungs burning he didn't realise he had been holding is breath "Can i see her?" 

"Oh she's at home probably asleep by now." Harry glanced at Niall who nodded obviously Zayn had texted him. 

His mum smiled at him "Do you have a picture?" 

Harry reached for his phone only feeling an empty pocket "I think i left my phone at home." Harry mumbled. 

"Here" Harry watched as Louis pulled his phone out and unlocked the screen to show his background, a photo Louis took a few days ago of Hadley and Harry both smiling at the camera. 

Louis found his hand again as soon as he sat down giving it a gentle squeeze "Thanks" Harry smiled at him. 

He watched as his mum looked at the phone then at Louis and Harry "Are you her father?" She asked Louis eyebrows raised.

"Unfortunately I'm not, i only met Harry a few months ago." Harry heart skipped a beat at that. 

"But you are dating my son yes?" Louis nodded "Harry where's her father?" 

Harry swallowed past the lump in his throat "He didn't want her, he signed his right away." 

He watched as tears ran down her face "Can i meet her?" 

Harry felt his eyes burn with tears "You don't hate me?" He whispered scared of the answer. 

His mum quickly made her way over to him kneeling in front of him and taking his face in her hands "Harry sweetheart of course i don't hate you." 

Harry felt his mums arms around him and she pulled him into a hug, he hadn't let himself imagine this outcome hadn't let himself really dream that one day he would find his family and they would accept him. Now that it was happening he couldn't hold back all the years of hurt as he cried on his mums shoulder. 

 

Gemma picked up Louis phone motioning for him to join her on the other couch. "So your not just Harry friend then your his boyfriend?" She asked once Louis was seated next to her. 

"Yes, it was his to tell you though thats why i said friend" Louis looked over at Harry who was still been held by his mum they were taking but to quietly for Louis to hear. 

"Can you show me Hadley please?" Gemma asked handing his phone back "I could only see over mums shoulder and your screen is locked now." 

Louis unlocked his phone and opened the gallery app "Here just swipe through most of these are of Hadley." Louis said handing the phone over. 

Gemma smiled at the first photo seeing her smile and get teary, she swiped to the next photo letting out "Ahhh" it was one of Louis favourite photos he had ever taken of Harry and Hadley just a sweet moment between the two of them when they were cooking together. "She looks so much like him." He could see she was crying. 

'You ok?' Louis asked her as she looked at the photos of her riding her bike at the park.

Gemma shook her head "I have a niece." Louis felt his chest tighten worried at what she would say next "Ive been an aunt for 3 years and i didn't know, i missed my brothers whole life because of our father i thought that was bad enough but this missing this, not knowing this happened" She pointed that Louis screen showing Hadley smiling on the swings "This is horrible." 

Louis opened his arms letting Gemma lean into him "Do you think he will let us met her?" Gemma said looking over at Harry who was deep in conversation with his mum. 

Louis had to stop himself of laughing, Harry had been so worried they wouldn't want him and Hadley and now Gemma was asking if Harry would let them met her "I can't speak for him but I'm pretty positive he will." 

"Don't think i didn't miss what you said before." Gemma said eyes filled with tears but a cheeky smile on her face "That unfortunately you weren't the father." 

Louis felt his cheeks heat up "Don't worry i think its beautiful." Gemma added before he could really freak out.

"Thanks."  

Robin came into the room with Niall carrying a teapot and mugs setting it down on the coffee table. "Thought everyone might need a cuppa" Louis watch him smile at Harry's mum who was holding Harry's hands. 

Harry spent the next hour telling them everything that had happened to him from Jackie giving him a place to live to meeting Louis in the bakery, Harry's mum who properly introduced herself to Louis telling him and Niall to call her Anne cooed over the story then told them about looking for Harry for years, moving here for Robin's job and Gemma explaining to her over dinner that night that she had found Harry.

Hugging his mum and sister goodbye was a surreal feeling for him, he felt like his was floating as Louis drove home. "Well that was the best outcome imaginable" Niall said smiling at him. 

"I honestly can't believe it, i didn't think they would accept me at all let alone me and Hadley." Harry sighed still feeling like it was dream. 

Niall leaned forward in his seat resting a hand on his shoulder "Haz not everyone is a arsehole like your father." 

Harry laughed he couldn't believe how quickly they accepted everything, asking if they could meet Hadley as soon as possible he mum had even said "I dont want to waste another day not knowing my grandchild." and in the middle of all this he still felt those butterflies Louis gave him that heart bursting feeling of happiness he felt when Louis answer unfortunately not. 

He was still smiling as they pulled into the driveway taking Louis hand as they entered the house. 

"Hey how did it go?" Liam asked as soon a they were through the front door. 

"It went good" Harry answered "How was she?" 

"She was an angel." Zayn answered one arm around Niall's waist. 

Harry nodded "Im just going to go up and check on her thanks guys, it means a lot to me." 

 

Louis handed his keys over to Liam "Im going to stay here tonight, make sure he is ok ill catch a cab home in the morning before work." 

Niall took the keys of Liam and handed them back to Louis "Don't worry about, ill drop you guys off now, tell Haz not to worry about the morning shift at the bakery ill get it sorted and opened." Louis nodded and watched them leave before turning and making his way to stairs. 

He meet Harry outside Hadley's room "Niall said not to worry about opening the bakery tomorrow he will sort it out." Louis leaned up to kiss him. 

Harry smiled against his lips "Are you staying tonight?" 

"I was going to but i completely understand if you want to be alone." 

Harry kissed him "No i want you here." 

Louis smiled taking Harry's hand and leading him toward his room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3 
> 
> Comments and kudos make my whole day, i seriously get all giddy when i see a new comment :) 
> 
> Much love <33


	11. I wanna make you feel wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven’t had time to proof read it sorry, just wanted to update, Im not happy with this one can’t figure out how to make it better. Hopefully the next update will make up for it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <33

Louis was woken up by Hadley opening the door and poking her head in.

“Lou-ee” Seeing her smile when she saw him made his heart skip a beat.

Quickly he got out of bed and going over to the door to keep her from waking Harry up, after the stress of last night he wanted to let Harry sleep for as long as he needed.

“Good morning Hadley, did you sleep well?”

Hadley smiled at him nodding her head. “Yep cause Zayn and Lee-yum read me 4 books”

“Well aren’t you a lucky girl” Hadley nodded.

Hadley smiled up at him dimples caving in her cheeks she looked so much like Harry it was amazing.

“Lou-ee, can we make daddy breakfast?” Hadley asked tilting her head slightly.

Louis nodded “What did you wanna make him?”

Hadley pursed her lips tapping her finger on her little chin “Pancakes?”

Watching Hadley was like stepping back in time sometimes, she did things the twins did at her age it was adorable and lucky for Louis he knew how to handle 3 yrs old thanks to helping his mum for so long.

“Sounds prefect” Louis stood up and followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Harry woke up to a empty bed, he could see Louis jeans and jacket dropped over the chair in the corner but he wasn’t in bed with him and where he had been sleeping was cold. 

Harry smiled to himself as he made his way out of his room pausing at the top of the stairs so he could hear Hadley and Louis talking in to kitchen, it felt right to him having Louis here with them he couldn’t help but day dream about Louis living with them.

“Ok Hadley its time to go wake up your dad”

Harry quietly made his way back to bed not wanting to ruin the surprise. 

"Daddy" Harry felt Hadley leaning over him "Daddy wake up." Harry opened his eyes looking up the Hadley who had the biggest smile on her face. 

"Daddy, we made you breakfast" Hadley said smiling at him.

Harry wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a cuddle "Did you? well aren't i lucky." Harry looked over at Louis who was sitting on the edge of the bed, After last night he couldn't help but get emotional thinking about his and Hadley future. He felt like everything was finally coming together for him after so long of been so alone. 

After breakfast was finished and everyone had showered and dressed for the day they ventured out to the park, As Hadley played on the equipment Harry and Louis watched on from the bench. 

"How you felling after last night?" Louis asked him as soon as Hadley was out of earshot. 

Harry watched her climbing the stairs to go down the slide "I feel like it was dream." 

Louis laughed "I was there, it really happened." Harry felt him squeeze his hand 

"I really didnt expect it to go that way, honestly i was so convinced they would hate me and the idea of Hadley." Harry swallowed he could feel himself getting emotional again "Everyone else has hated us, not wanted me or her that i can't believe that someone actually does want us." Harry could feel the tears starting to build up.

"I had accepted that i was going to raise her by myself and grow old alone, then one day you walk into the bakery and everything changes, you wanted me and accepted that i have Hadley. You accepted us, you want us. Then just when i think nothing else will change i see my mum again after so long and she, she accepts us too." 

Louis squeezes his hand again "Harry the moment i saw you i knew i wanted you, i moment i knew about Hadley i wanted that too. You have to understand you are wanted." Louis leaned in and kissed him sweetly. 

"Thank you" Harry kissed him again before finding Hadley on the the jungle gym "I think after this we should talk to Hadley see how she takes it, if she is ok then maybe organise to see them this afternoon."

"Lou-ee" Hadley run over to them "Swings please?"

Harry watched on his heart feeling fuller then ever as Hadley giggled and Louis pushed her on the swings laughing along her with her. He took a few minutes to reflect on everything that had happened to him, Meeting Louis was life changing he found someone who accepted him, accepted his past and his future. accepted Hadley, loved him and his daughter.

He didnt think he would ever find someone who would want to be a family with him but here now that prefect man was pushing his daughter on the swings making her laugh, Louis had even gone with him last night when he knew that it was going to be intense Louis was there holding his hand through it all. 

At 19 Harry knew he was still young but when you have a kid so young you have to grow up quickly and accept certain things, Now everything has changed and even though they had only been dating for a few weeks he knew that Louis was the one. 

Once they were home Harry brought Hadley into the kitchen sitting her at the bench with a glass of milk and a choc chip cookie, Louis stood next to him holding his hand. 

"Hadley, remember how i went out last night?"

Hadley nodded he mouth full of cookie. 

"Well i went out to see my mum." Harry watched her eyebrows scrunch up as she swallowed her mouthful. 

"You have a mummy?" Hadley asked Harry could see out of the corner of his eye Louis trying not to laugh, he felt the same way but it was serious so he held it back. 

"Yes i have a mum, i haven't seen her since i was little, not much older then you are now." 

Hadley looked confused "Were she been?" 

"She had to move away for a while, it hard to explain it so you will understand it but when your old enough ill tell you everything ok." 

Hadley took a sip of her milk before looking up at him "Is she a nice mummy?" Harry nodded "is she my Nanny too? Like Nanny M and Nanny J?" 

Harry was wondering if she would ask this "Well Nanny M is uncle Niall's mum and Nanny J is like a mum to me but she isn't my mum, Its a bit hard to explain." 

Hadley pursed her lips thinking "Like Uncle Ni isn't your brother but he is my uncle?" Harry had to stop underestimating Hadley. 

"Yes exactly like that. But my mum is your actual Nanny and my sister is your aunty." 

Hadley looked at him "You have a sister?" 

Harry took a deep breathe it was hard to explain this to Hadley he didn't know how to till a 3 year old this and have her actually understand. "Yes i do, i haven't seen her since i was young as well."

Hadley looked at him with tears in her eyes, He couldn't handle her crying couldn't think of something to say to make everything alright. 

Louis couldn't handle seeing her upset he stepped closer to her putting one arm around her "Hadley why are you crying?"

Hadley turned putting both her arms around his neck and started to cry into his neck, Louis picked her up turning to see Harry nearing tears. "Harry?"

"I can't" Harry said stepping backwards tears falling down his cheeks now as he looked at Hadley.

Louis knew Harry was having trouble and right now they were both very upset "Do you want me to tell her?" Harry nodded before turning to leave the kitchen.

Louis hugged Hadley close to him running his free hand through he hair like he used to with his sisters when they were upset. Once he heard Harry's bedroom door shut he took her into the lounge and sat on the lounge with her.

"Hadley" He waited for her to look at him "Come on sweetie its ok"

When she finally raised her head Louis wiped her tears away.

"Can you tell me whats wrong please Hadley, why are you so upset?"

Hadley sniffed "Daddy went wit...without me" Hadley said as fresh tears came down her cheeks. 

"Oh sweetie it might seem like that but he did it to protect you." Louis said wiping away more tears. 

Hadley looked at him with the saddest eyes he has ever seen "Why didn't i go, they don't want me?" 

Louis felt his heart break how did she even know what that meant. "Hadley." 

"My dad doesn't." Hadley said fresh tears falling down her face making Louis heart break even more. 

"Hadley your daddy loves you so much." Louis could feel himself getting emotional now. 

Hadley shook her head "My other dad." She buried her face into his shoulder again crying. 

Louis knew this was out of his depth so he stood up and carried her up the stairs to Harry's room. 

Louis opened the door seeing Harry sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands crying. "Harry, i think you need to talk to Hadley." Louis said as he sat down next to him Hadley still clinging to him. 

Hadley looked up from Louis shoulder as Harry opened his arms taking Hadley from Louis, He held her tightly rocking her slightly "I don't know what to say." Harry said looking lost. 

"She thinks they don't want her, like her other dad." Louis hated how hurt Harry looked right now "Her words." 

Louis kissed Hadley's forehead and pecked Harry on the lips getting up from the bed "Im going to go make some tea." Louis looked back once he was at the doorframe to see Harry laying down with Hadley stroking her hair. 

 

It was almost 30 minutes later that Harry made his way downstairs, he had told Hadley about Gavin as best he could for a 3 years old and told her how he was worried that his mum and sister would react the same so he wanted to make sure before letting them meet her. She finally seemed to understand.

"Hey" Harry made his way over to Louis who was finishing stacking the dishwasher. 

"Hey, everything ok?" Louis asked as he turned the kettle on. 

Harry leaned against the bench running his hand through his hair "I think so, she fell asleep after i explained it."

"How did she know about Gavin?" Louis asked as he prepared the mugs of tea. 

"She heard me and Niall talking about him i asked her why she didn't say anything sooner she said she didn't want to make me upset." Harry shook his head in disbelief "She said when she heard us talking i was upset so she knew it would make me cry if she did." 

Louis hugged Harry, he couldn't imagine how hard this would be for him. "She's very smart, is she ok now?" 

Harry nodded "I think so she wants to meet them, my mum and Gemma." Louis broke away as the kettle boiled turning to make the cups up. 

After he handed one to Harry he followed him to lounge room "Are you going to organise something?" 

"Yeah, i think it would be best for her especially if she feels like she's not wanted by them" Harry said turning to look at Louis. "Thank you for what you did with her. When she started to cry i just went blank i had no idea what to say or do" 

Louis leaned over squeezing his hand "That's ok, i understood you needed a minute to regroup, I've been through a similar experience except i was in Hadley's shoes. My father left and has had nothing to do with me since, when mum meet Mark i finally realised what was missing and my mum had to tell me." 

Harry can't help but lean in and kiss him, so thankful for the wonderful man in front of him. "I love you." 

"I love you"

The moment is cut off by Harry's phone ringing "Its Niall" 

Louis takes the mugs out to the kitchen while Harry talks to Niall, he takes a minute to text back to Liam letting him know everything seems to be ok and that he will call him later. 

 

He makes his way back into the lounge room just as Harry hangs up the phone "He talked to his parents, told them what happened" Louis nods sitting next to Harry.

"What did they say?" 

"They were worried about me and Hadley but happy to hear everything went well last night. I texted Gemma and asked her when they are free, hopefully she replies soon." 

"Did you want me to go with you again?" Louis asks taking Harry's hand in his. 

Harry looks up at him "I do but i understand if you need to go home or something, you already took today off work i don't want to take you away from your life too much." 

"Harry, don't be silly you and Hadley are part of my life now, the biggest part. As for work i have heaps of rec days accrued its fine. Id rather be here for you and Hadley then stressing about it while at work." Louis smiles seeing Harry smile. 

"The biggest part?" Harry smiles feeling those butterflies again. 

Louis moves closer to him running this fingers over his cheekbone making Harry shiver "The best part." Louis says his lips inches from Harry's. 

Harry melts as Louis kisses him, feels all the stress, all the worry leave him as he focuses on kissing Louis back. He loves this feeling the butterflies and the goosebumps, the racing heart and the feeling of safety he gets whenever Louis touches him or kisses him. 

He remembers what he felt whenever Gavin would look at him it was a look of want but that was it at the time it felt nice but now Harry knows what it feels like to be looked at by someone who loves him. When Louis looks at him he sees desire, longing, happiness and love. Louis looks at Harry like his is his whole world. 

Harry curls up on against Louis as they watch a cooking show just relaxing with each other completely content in each others company.

 

 

Louis is sitting the floor in Harry's lounge room building duplo with Hadley, he watches her choosing different coloured looks to make the castle for her Barbie. 'What about this one?' Louis asking finding a yellow block and handing it to her.

"Yep need yellow blocks" Hadley says finding the perfect spot to put it.

Louis Looks up as the front door opens and Niall walks in "Hey"

"Hey Niall"

Hadley looks up from her castle "Uncle Ni!" Hadley smiles standing up "Come look at our castle."

Niall sits on the couch looking at Hadley's castle "Very nice, did you and Louis built that?" Hadley nods sitting back down and adding another yellow blocks to it. "Where's Harry?"

"Kitchen, he is cooking." Louis says as he searches the duplo bag for more yellow blocks, "Whats that?" Louis nods to the cake box in Niall's hands. 

Niall smiles "I knew he would be freaking out about tonight so i texted him saying i would bring dessert him, its his white chocolate cheesecake so at least he can say he made it even if it was yesterday. i made the raspberry reduction for it though." 

"That cheesecake is awesome had a slice of it the other night so good." Louis says eyeing off the cheesecake "Liam is going to be happy, with all this awesome food I'm going to have to join his gym." Louis laughed. 

Niall laughed "Yeah Harry's food will do that to you. Im going to go check on him, what time are they coming?" 

"Umm should be soonish." Louis said checking his phone. 

 

"Ok lasagna is in the oven, salad is made." Harry said looking around at what he still had to do.

"Harry everything is fine ok, go relax ill get everything else sorted. Go be with Lou and Hadley." 

Harry sighed looking around.

"Seriously Harry stop stressing, you need to relax. You already told them everything why you stressing?" 

Harry shook his head "i don't know just worried is all." 

"Harry dont stress, Me and Lou are here for you ok, Your mum and sister are here to meet Hadley ok everything is fine, you made awesome food" Niall looked around "Seriously smells so good in here and i brought dessert with me." Niall said pointing at the cake box on the bench. 

Harry nodded 'Thanks Ni." 

"Always got your back Harry." Niall smiled as Harry hugged him. 

"Seriously best friend ever" Harry said as he made his way into the lounge room. 

 

Harry was sitting with Hadley and Louis when the door bell rang, He felt his pulse pick up and his palms begin to sweat he was nervous.

"Do you want me to get it?" Louis asked head tilted towards the door.

Harry shook his head "No its ok, ill get it." He took a deep breathe before getting up.

As soon as Harry stood up Hadley moved over to Louis he instinctively opened his arms up and Hadley moved into them sitting on his lap. He couldn't help but feel happy at that, Hadley was nervous and he knows kids seek comfort and safety when they feel like that so Hadley moving to sit with him meant she felt safe with him.  

Niall came out of the kitchen at the sound of the door bell coming to stand behind Louis on the couch. Hadley looked up at him flashing a nervous smile then looked back at her dad. 

Harry quickly looked over to see Hadley in Louis lap and Niall coming from the kitchen closing his eyes for a second to try to calm his nerves before opening the door. 

As soon as he opened it he saw Gemma, his mum and her fiancé Robin standing there all looking nervous and excited "Hey come in" Harry said stepping aside to let them in. 

Once his sister was inside she hugged him "Thanks for having us over here." 

Once she let him go his mum opened her arms and Harry hugged her. Robin extended his hand for Harry to shake "Beautiful house" 

"Thank you" 

As they moved into the entrance hall Louis stood up repositioning Hadley so she was on his hip. "You remember My boyfriend Louis and my best friend Niall" Harry moved next to Louis to take Hadley from him "And this is my daughter, Hadley." Harry smiled. 

The looks on Gemma and Anne's faces were that of awe, knowing Harry was a father was one thing but actually seeing him with her would be another. 

"Hadley this is my sister Gemma" Harry said pointing to her "My Mum" Harry gestured to her "And this is my mums Fiancé Robin" Harry finished. 

Hadley looked at Robin for a moment before smiling "Like the bird?" 

Harry smiled but before he could answer her Robin answered "Yes just like the bird" Hadley smiled at him. 

As everyone took a seat Niall took coffee and tea orders before disappearing to the kitchen. 

Hadley squirmed off his lap and made space between him and Louis, "So" Harry couldn't think of anything to say making everyone let out a nervous laugh.

Gemma moved forward on her chair "What smells so good?" 

Louis smiled "That would be Harry's cooking" Louis looked at Harry "Its lasagna right?" 

Harry nodded "Yeah"

"Smells amazing."

Louis felt Hadley's hand on his arm he looked down to see her tracing his bird tattoo with her fingers and glancing over at Robin. She looked up at him smiling while Harry chatted with his mum and sister. she kneeled whispering into Louis ear, louis nodded helping her get down off the couch as she ran out of the lounge room and up the stairs. 

Harry looked over at Louis confused "She wants to get her tinkerbell stuff." Louis said quietly. 

Anne looked around at Harry's place "This is your house Harry?" 

Harry nodded "Yeah i brought it last year, The bakery i work at is just behind us so its really easy juggling work and Hadley." 

Gemma shook her head laughing "Your only 19 and you have already brought a house, thats impressive." 

"I was really lucky with Jackie she never charged me rent for the apartment above the bakery it was only 1 bedroom so i saved heaps knowing i would need to move eventually." Harry said glancing at the stairs waiting for Hadley to come back down. 

 

Just as Harry was getting worried Hadley had gone to hide in his room she appeared at the top of the stairs carrying her tinkerbell doll in one hand and her bag with the other fairies in the other. She came down the stairs and shyly made her way over to Gemma. 

Gemma smiled at her "Hi" 

Hadley held up her tinkerbell "This is my Tinkerbell" She said smiling at Gemma "I got all the tinkerbell movies." 

Louis could see the smile on Gemma's face she had the same dimples at Harry "Is she your favourite?" Gemma asked. 

"Yes but i also like" Hadley put the bag down on the arm of the couch pulling out another fairy doll "Silvermist" Hadley held the doll for Gemma to take "Do you like tinkerbell?" 

Gemma nodded "Yeah Peter pan was one of my favourite movies as a kid" 

Hadley smiled putting her tinkerbell doll down and running over to the DVD cabinet she pulled out her 5 tinkerbell movies and went back over to Gemma. "What one?"

"Which one is my favourite?" Gemma asked slightly confused by Hadley question, Hadley nodded putting the DVD's on her lap. "Oh I've never seen these ones before" 

Hadley looked confused "Hadley sweetheart, Gemma has seen the peter pan movie not the tinkerbell movies, remember the one we watched last week with Louis?" 

Hadley scrunched up her face for a moment thinking she put the DVD's on the coffee table then she moved back to next to the couch getting her dolls out and introduced them all to Gemma and Harry's mum. 

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but dinner is ready" Niall said from the kitchen doorway. 

Everyone made their way into the dining room, Hadley choosing to sit between Harry and his mum "Wow Harry this looks amazing." Robin said taking a seat. 

"Thank you" 

Once everyone had plated up Harry mum raised her glass "Here's to the first of many family dinners" She said smiling at Harry. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and Kudos if you like it will make me feel all warm and gooey inside and help me write this :) 
> 
> Much Love Belle <33
> 
>  
> 
> -~I don't want a happy ending, what I want is a never ending~-


End file.
